


Symphony of Desire

by purplevxnilla



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Reincarnation, Romance, Slow Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Swordfighting, Time Travel, Tragedy, Witchcraft
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplevxnilla/pseuds/purplevxnilla
Summary: Cassiopeia adalah tempat tinggal para penyihir dari kasta yang berbeda: Enchanter, Necromancer, dan Nymph. Mereka hidup dalam keharmonisan sebelum akhirnya Necromancer memberontak dan melakukan rencana-rencana jahat untuk menguasai seluruh negeri. Di tahun 2028, ratusan tahun setelahnya, lima orang sahabat secara tak sengaja mengetahui rencana jahat para Necromancer saat melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu, dan berencana mengubah garis waktu agar Cassiopeia yang mereka tinggali sekarang tetap dalam keadaan damai. Ditemani dengan sebuah biola hitam, Stradivarius, sebagai perantara perjalanan waktu, mereka tak hanya menemukan alasan dibalik pemberontakan para Necromancer, tetapi juga tentang siapa mereka sebenarnya, ratusan tahun sebelum mereka ada di Cassiopeia yang sekarang.





	1. The Fated Encounter

Cygnus, 2028

"Anak ini memang sama sekali tak punya niat untuk lulus SMA" Sara menggerutu sambil tak hentinya mengirimkan pesan singkat lewat ponselnya, namun tak satupun yang berbalas. Sudah 4 kali ia berusaha menghubungi lawan bicara virtualnya itu, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan yang ia harapkan. Hiruk-pikuk dan ramainya lalu lintas kota Cygnus pagi itu membuatnya semakin jengkel. Suara klakson mobil yang biasanya ia hiraukan, hari itu menjadi sangat berisik dan mengganggu. Pandangan tajam matanya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Rasa kesalnya tak akan hilang sebelum sang lawan bicara membalas pesan singkatnya. "Nona Muda, mungkin Tuan Muda Sean sudah berangkat, tetapi ponselnya dalam keadaan mati" ujar sang supir untuk menenangkan gadis berambut hitam cokelatan itu. Sara hanya terdiam, mungkin benar juga perkataan supirnya. Sean memang selalu seperti itu. Bermain video game hingga larut malam dan melupakan segalanya. Jika ia ingat lagi, bahkan pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan tadi malam juga tak berbalas. Mungkin Sean memang terlalu asyik dengan dunianya, pikirnya lagi. Ia tertawa kecil, bagaimana bisa ia tak memahami Sean. Sean adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama. Tentu saja ia tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sean, dan bermain game hingga lupa waktu adalah salah satu kebiasaan buruk yang paling tidak disukai oleh Sara, walaupun Sean sendiri tak pernah menghiraukan perkataannya. 

Sara memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, dan lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan kota lewat jendela mobilnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah libur kenaikan kelas, dan mulai hari itu juga ia berstatus sebagai siswi kelas 12. Ia tak menyangka sisa-sisa waktunya di sekolah hanya tinggal kurang dari 1 tahun. Walaupun ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa ia dan Sean akan masuk ke universitas yang sama, di jurusan yang sama; musik. Sara adalah pemain biola terkenal di Cygnus, sementara Sean, walaupun sama-sama bisa bermain biola, lebih memilih menjadikan piano sebagai alat musik yang ia tekuni. Hingga sekarang, mereka masih sering berlatih bersama, baik untuk tampil atau sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak 2 blok membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka cukup tinggi. Keluarga mereka memang terkenal dekat, dan merupakan rekanan bisnis dengan perusahaan multinasional terbesar yang ada di seluruh Negeri Cassiopeia. Karena kedekatan itu, hampir seluruh waktu dalam hidupnya ia habiskan bersama Sean, dan begitupula sebaliknya.

Mobil yang ia tumpangi itu berhenti sempurna di depan sekolah yang sangat megah bak sebuah kerajaan dengan pilar-pilar tinggi di sekitarnya. Sebuah sekolah yang tampaknya tak sembarang orang bisa menjadi siswa-siswi di dalamnya. Mobil-mobil mewah keluaran Eropa berbaris rapi, menunggu giliran untuk menurunkan anak-anak dari berbagai keluarga terpandang di Cygnus. Sara berada di antrian yang masih cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah, namun ia takut kehabisan waktu. "Pak, saya turun di sini saja, ya" belum sempat suprnya menjawab, Sara sudah turun dari mobil dan sedikit berlari kecil menuju pintu besar yang sudah mulai ramai dipadati siswa-siswi. Daftar pembagian kelas sudah tercantum di situs resmi sekolah tadi malam, dan hari ini tugas Sara adalah mencari lokasi kelas yang akan ia tempati. "12 IPA 1. Aduh, bagaimana bisa aku tak tahu lokasi kelas ini?" Sara sibuk membuka dan menutup ponselnya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menepi untuk melihat lebih jelas denah lokasi sekolah yang sangat besar dan megah itu. "Entah kenapa aku tak pernah hafal lokasi-lokasi di sekolah ini" ucapnya lagi. Saat tengah bingung, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan dari belakang. "Halo, permisi. Apakah kau tahu di mana lokasi kelas 12 IPA 1?" Suara seorang lelaki terdengar di telinganya. Sara sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Sosok lelaki itu tampak tersenyum ramah. Jas berwarna krem berpadu garis putih di ujung lengan dan kerahnya masih terlihat baru. Celana panjang dengan warna senada itu juga masih sangat rapi. "Oh, halo. Umm, saya juga sedang mencari kelas 12 IPA 1" Sara tersenyum pahit. Mungkin mereka berdua akan ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain karena tak hafal denah sekolah sendiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari bersama!" Laki-laki bersuara lembut itu mengajak Sara untuk menyusuri lorong-lorong dan jalan setapak di sekolah demi menemukan kelas yang mereka cari. Beberapa kali mereka berhenti dan melihat ke arah peta yang ada di ponsel Sara, sebelum melanjutkan pencarian. Hampir setengah gedung megah itu mereka lalui, tapi yang mereka temukan justru bukan ruangan yang mereka cari. Siswa-siswi lain sudah mulai bersorak gembira karena sudah menemukan kelas yang mereka cari, atau menemukan satu teman yang sama dari kelas mereka sebelumnya. Setelah hampir 10 menit mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan lokasi kelas tersebut, yang ternyata cukup jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah. "Pantas saja aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat ruangan kelas ini. Ternyata memang letaknya jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah!" Ucap Sara kesal. Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sara. Mereka berjalan tanpa saling bicara sebelum akhirnya Sara menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya. Sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu di sekolah ini sebelumnya" tukas Sara. Laki-laki itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Joey. Joey White. Ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, jadi, mohon kerjasamanya, ya!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sara menjabat tangan Joey sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Namaku Sara. Sara Sastrowiryo. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Joey!" Sara tersenyum kepada Joey yang wajahnya sangat lembut, bahkan terkesan terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Joey membalas senyum Sara dan menjabat tangannya lebih erat, sebelum melepaskannya. Lesung pipitnya membuat Joey semakin terlihat cantik. Posturnya yang kurus dan tinggi ini cocok sekali untuk menjadi model atau aktor ternama, pikir Sara dalam hati. 

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas dan memulai hari mereka sebagai siswa kelas 12 IPA 1. Siswa-siswi lain terkejut melihat kehadiran satu wajah yang asing bagi mereka, tapi di saat yang sama, mereka terkagum-kagum karena ketampanan si anak baru. Beberapa siswa yang mengenal Sara buru-buru menarik tangan Sara dan menanyakan soal siapa laki-laki yang berjalan bersamanya itu. Sara hanya tertawa sambil berkata "tunggu saja, sebentar lagi kalian juga akan tahu siapa namanya" ujarnya jahil. Karena tak ada lagi kursi kosong di deretan paling depan, mereka berdua harus puas duduk di deretan ketiga, tepat di tengah ruangan kelas. "Wah, Si Sean itu sepertinya akan punya saingan" salah seorang siswi berkata, yang kemudian disetujui oleh teman yang duduk di belakangnya. Joey yang mendengar perkataan mereka sedikit menoleh, yang langsung membuat kedua gadis itu terperanjat dan tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sean? Siapa dia? Anak paling populer di sekolah ini? Tanya Joey dalam hati. "Joey, kau bisa duduk di sini" ucap Sara sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang ada di belakangnya. Joey tersenyum kecil dan segera meletakkan tas ransel merahnya. 

Berita tentang Joey si anak baru begitu cepat menyebar. Kelas 12 IPA 1 yang letaknya tak terlalu strategis itu tiba-tiba penuh dengan siswi-siswi yang sekedar lewat dan ingin melihat Joey. Joey yang ramah ini dengan sabar dan antusias menjabat tangan semua siswi yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ia juga mengajak beberapa dari mereka untuk berbincang ringan. Sara yang duduk di depan Joey hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Joey memang benar-benar ancaman untukmu, Sean, candanya dalam hati. Belum sempat ia berhenti tertawa, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tulisan "Sean Wang" terpampang di layar ponselnya. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah datar. Ia benar-benar akan memberikan pidato panjang untuk Sean yang seenaknya saja menghilang di hari pertama masuk sekolah, di kelas 12. Sara beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar. "Sara, kau mau kemana?" Joey yang terkejut melihat Sara yang tergesa-gesa, sontak bertanya. "Oh, aku akan pergi menemui seorang teman. Sebentar saja. Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah" jawabnya. Sara, sebagai ketua kelas, harus mengajak Joey berkeliling sekolah saat istirahat. Wali kelas mereka sendiri yang memberikan perintah tersebut. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Joey berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Siswi-siswi yang masih mengelilingi Joey pun menghela napas kecewa dan meminta untuk tak pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Nona-nona muda yang cantik, nanti kita bertemu lagi, ya? Sampai nanti!" Joey melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada gadis-gadis yang langsung berteriak histeris itu. "Aku pinjam Tuan Muda kalian dulu, ya!" ujar Sara, diikuti Joey yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas sambil tertawa. "Oh iya, teman yang mana yang akan kau temui?" Joey bertanya antusias. "Gadis di sekolah ini cantik-cantik, ya. Apakah temanmu itu juga cantik, Sara?" sambungnya nakal. Sara tertawa lagi mendengar pertanyaan konyol Joey itu. "Joey, temanku ini laki-laki. Namanya Sean. Tenang, ia tak lebih cantik darimu" jawabnya sambil menahan tawa. Joey hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Sara sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Sara.

Tangan Sara menggenggam ponsel yang sedari tadi tak lepas pandang dari matanya. Sesekali ia melihat ke depan, lalu celingukan lagi. Oh, mungkin dia sedang mencari lokasi di mana temannya berada, ucap Joey dalam hati. Sara berjalan sedikit ke depan lalu menengok ke kiri, dan melihat Sean sedang bersandar di tembok depan kelasnya. "Sean! Kau ini! Kemana saja kau dari semalam?! Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?!" Belum sampai langkah Sara ke tempat Sean berada, tapi suara teriakannya mampu memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sean yang tadinya berdiam diri sambil memainkan poselnya, menoleh ke arah Sara, dan melihat sosok laki-laki lain bersama Sara. Sean sempat bingung karena laki-laki yang bersama Sara itu sama sekali tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah, tentu saja Sean hafal hampir semua wajah siswa-siswi yang ada di sekolah tersebut, namun ia tak pernah melihat sosok lelaki yang wajahnya agak sedikit feminin itu. Lamunannya buyar saat Sara kembali meneriakkan namanya. "Ponselku kehabisan daya semalam, aku lupa mengisi ulang. Tapi, sekarang aku ada di sini, kan?" ujarnya pelan. Sean tersenyum kecut, ia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan sahabatnya itu khawatir. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Sara, dan Sean tahu persis, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, kemarahan Sara akan hilang seketika. "Umm, dan kau?" Sean memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Joey. Joey tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, Sean. Namaku Joey. Joey White" jawabnya singkat. "Oh, halo, Joey. Aku Sean. Sean Wang" balasnya sambil menjabat tangan Joey. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..." sambung Sean dengan nada setengah bertanya, namun malah terdengar seperti orang yang sengaja berhenti di tengah pembicaraan. "Sean, dia adalah anak baru di kelasku. Sir Edward menyuruhku untuk mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah" jawab Sara tiba-tiba. Sean hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk sambil bergumam. "Baiklah, silakan lanjutkan. Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Sampai nanti!" Sean berjalan meninggalkan Sara dan Joey. "Jadi apa maksudmu menelponku barusan?!" tanya Sara. "Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin memastikan kau tak marah padaku" jawab Sean seenaknya. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja acara kalian berdua. Aku ada di kafetaria kalau kau mencariku!"tanpa menunggu balasan Sara, ia segera berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Joey tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sean. Ada yang ganjil dari perasaannya saat melihat Sean. Ia seperti pernah melihat Sean sebelumnya. Wajah orientalnya, mata kecilnya yang tajam, seperti bukan sesuatu yang asing baginya. Ia seolah pernah mengenal Sean sebelumnya, di waktu dan tempat yang sama sekali tak ia ingat. Joey masih terus memandang Sean tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang di tengah keramaian. "Joey, sekarang aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah. Kau sudah siap?" Joey mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sara, pertanda ia setuju untuk memulai tur singkat berkeliling sekolah barunya itu. Sara menjelaskan dengan detail lokasi-lokasi laboratorium, kafetaria, perpustakaan, dan beberapa lokasi fasilitas sekolah yang sekiranya akan digunakan oleh Joey. Suasana sekolah itu terasa jauh berbeda dengan sekolah Joey yang sebelumnya, walaupun ini bukan kali pertamanya merasakan menjadi siswa kelas 12. Akhirnya, tibalah mereka di depan sebuah auditorium yang megah layaknya panggung pertunjukan besar. Di dalamnya tampak siswa-siwi yang sedang bersiap untuk berlatih orkestra. Langkah Joey terhenti di depan pemandangan yang menakjubkan itu. "Ah, mereka adalah junior-juniorku di klub orkestra. Bulan depan akan ada kompetisi di Eridanus, dan demi mejadi juara, kami harus berlatih keras" ucap Sara. Tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari auditorium itu, Joey mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak menyangka sekolah ini punya orkestra, dan peralatan musiknya lengkap sekali" ucapnya. Joey masih menatap auditorium itu dengan pandangan nanar, seolah ada sesuatu yang menyeruak di dalam pikirannya, sesuatu yang baginya tak terlalu menyenangkan untuk disebut sebagai masa lalu. "Joey?" Sara menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Joey yang masih terperanjat hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sambil mempersilakan Sara berjalan mendahului dirinya. Sekali lagi ia melempar pandang ke arah auditorium megah itu. Langkahnnya seolah berat, pikirannya kalut. Ruangan megah beraksitektur Eropa klasik, puluhan alat musik tiup, gesek, dan petik tertata rapi, dan sebuah piano hitam berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengahnya. Sebuah pemandangan asing, tapi jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia sangat yakin pernah melihat itu semua sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, di waktu dan tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu di mana. 

"Sara!" Suara teriakan Sean berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari khayalan. Sara berlari ke arah Sean, meninggalkan Joey yang hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Bukan, Joey tak melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Ia melihat ke arah Sean. Perasaan ganjil itu kembali datang merasuki pikirannya. Sugesti-sugesti yang mengatakan bahwa Sean bukanlah orang yang asing baginya itu datang lagi merajai dirinya. Sean seperti pernah ada di memori terdalamnya, memori tergelapnya, seakan Sean adalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang buram, namun juga tak bisa ia ingat dan tak bisa pula ia lupakan. Semakin ia menatap Sean, semakin ia merasa seolah ia punya ikatan yang dalam dengan Sean. "Joey! Hey!" Teriakan Sean membuyarkan lamunannya. Joey membalas teriakannya dengan lambaian tangan sambil berjalan menghampiri Sara dan Sean. "Joey? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Raut wajahmu tampak aneh setelah melihat auditorium itu" tanya Sara sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya, umm, tercengang melihat sekolah ini punya kelompok orkestra sendiri" ia berusaha mengarang cerita, supaya Sean dan Sara tak menyadari bahwa bukan itu yang ia pikirkan. Sara dan Sean hanya mengangguk pelan, dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan berkeliling sekolah. Joey berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, sebelum Sara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku rok pendeknya itu, dan terkejut. "Ya ampun! Joey, aku lupa aku harus mencetak poster untuk klub orkestra. Sean, aku titipkan Joey padamu, ya. Sampai nanti!" belum sempat Sean mengiyakan perkataan Sara, ia sudah lebih dulu hilang di antara kerumunan. "Tolong maafkan Sara ya, Joey. Ia memang selalu seperti itu" ucap Sean sambil kembali melangkah. Joey mengikuti langkah Sean, dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Sara bisa bermain biola, ya?" Tanya Joey tiba-tiba. "Ah, iya. Sara adalah salah satu pemain biola terbaik di kota ini" jawab Sean bersemangat. "Karena bakatnya itu, ia ditunjuk menjadi ketua klub orkestra sekolah kami. Berkat Sara juga, sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini orkestra sekolah kami menyabet gelar juara di kejuaraan antar wilayah" sambungnya lagi. Joey mengangguk paham. Pantas saja, saat bertemu dengannya pagi tadi, Sara membawa kotak biola.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan berkeliling sekolah. Sean menggantikan Sara menjelaskan semua ruangan yang ada di sekolah barunya itu. Setiap Sean sedang asyik menjelaskan, matanya tak pernah lepas pandang dari Sean. Pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya masih sama, soal mengapa ia merasa Sean adalah orang yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Tubuh dan jiwanya seolah sudah lama mengenal Sean. "Nah, ruangan yang aku tunjuk tadi adalah ruangan terakhir. Sekolah ini memang cukup besar, jadi mungkin kau tak akan bisa langsung menghafal semuanya. Pelan-pelan saja. Ada aku dan Sara yang akan membantumu" ucap Sean ramah. Joey mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sean lalu mengajaknya ke kafetaria sekolah yang interiornya lebih mirip restoran mewah. Joey meminta Sean memilihkan makanan terbaik yang ada di sana untuknya. Dengan senang hati Sean membantu Joey memilih menu makanan, dan memutuskan untuk memesan menu makanan favoritnya, yang menurutnya adalah menu makanan terbaik di kafetaria itu. Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah taman dan danau. "Oh iya. Kau bisa bermain musik?" tanya Sean pada Joey sambil melahap hamburgernya. "Aku bisa bermain piano, namun tak terlalu mahir" jawabnya. "Kau sungguh bisa bermain piano?!" Sean tersedak mendengar jawaban lelaki yang ada di depannya itu. Joey tertawa sambil menyodorkan segelas air yang ada di samping pasta carbonaranya. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bisa bermain piano?" tanya Joey sambil memandang Sean yang begitu tergesa-gesa meneguk segelas air pemberiannya. "Kau tahu? Selama hampir 17 tahun aku hidup, aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan teman laki-laki yang juga bisa bermain piano. Baru kau yang pertama!" Dengan antusias, ia bercerita pada Joey bahwa semua teman laki-lakinya mahir di bidang olahraga, dan hanya ia sendiri yang suka bermain piano. Tak jarang ia merasa sepi saat tak ada satupun teman-temannya yang bisa bermain piano, padahal ia selalu ingin bermain piano bersama-sama. "Kau tau, Joey? Saat aku bercerita betapa luar biasa musik-musik ciptaan Chopin, Beethoven, mereka hanya diam. Lalu satu dari mereka bertanya soal siapa dua sosok yang aku sebutkan tadi. Mereka benar-benar payah soal sejarah musik, apalagi musik klasik. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka paham betapa mempesonanya musik klasik. Aku sangat jengkel!" Sean terus bercerita tanpa henti, yang hanya Joey balas dengan tawa. Sean juga bercerita bagaimana ia begitu menyukai lagu-lagu klasik, dan rasa tenangnya saat mengayunkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano. Joey hanya memandangnya dalam diam, mendengarkan cerita Sean yang membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Mata dan telinganya memang sibuk memperhatikan Sean, tapi pikirannya carut marut. Pertanyaan yang sama masih terus menghantuinya dari saat pertama ia berjumpa dengan Sean di koridor tadi. Ia seperti mengenal sosok Sean, yang anehnya, bahkan belum genap 60 menit ia kenal. Sean, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? 

"Joey, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu!"

________________________________

Serpens, 1850

Gadis itu membungkuk sambil meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih dan sepi. Bahkan beberapa gadis lain tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit dan kembali berdiri tegap, mengangkat kotak kayu berlapis kulit hitam dan tersenyum kepada semua orang yang parasnya akan sangat ia rindukan ketika ia pergi. Tanpa berucap kata, ia memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sederhana yang selama 5 tahun ini menjadi pemandangan sehari-harinya. "Sara!" beberapa orang gadis yang sedang menangis itu berteriak, berlari mengejar Sara yang langkahnya terhenti. Sara berusaha menyeka air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ini adalah pilihannya, meninggalkan grup orkestra yang sudah 5 tahun ini membesarkan namanya demi sebuah mimpi yang ingin ia raih. Sara menghela napas pelan, matanya masih tertutup rapat. Teman-temannya memeluknya erat, tak mau Sara menninggalkan mereka. "Maafkan aku, teman-teman" ucapnya lirih. "Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kepada kakekku jika aku tak melakukan ini" tambahnya lagi. "Kami akan merindukanmu, Sara!" ucapan itu membuat Sara tersentak. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan teman-teman dekatnya itu. Ia masih ingin memainkan biolanya bersama yang lainnya, memainkan nada dan irama yang sama dengan berbagai alat musik yang berbeda, membentuk sebuah alunan melodi yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasa takjub. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia ingin memenuhi janjinya kepada mendiang sang kakek bahwa ia akan menjadi pemain biola yang piawai, menjadi yang terbaik di antara pemain biola lainnya. "Aku juga akan merindukan kalian, teman-teman" ucapnya pelan, lalu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Teman-temannya melepaskan pelukan mereka, membiarkan Sara pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya. Sara berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan mereka, menuju sebuah kereta kuda yang sudah menunggunya. Sekali lagi ia palingkan pandangannya ke arah teman-teman seperjuangannya. Ia lambaikan tangannya dengan berat hati, namun dalam hatinya ia berjanji, kalau ia sudah menjadi pemain biola yang sukses nanti, ia akan kembali ke tempat yang bersejarah baginya itu untuk sekedar bertandang dan menjadi donatur tetap untuk pembangunann dan perkembangan salah satu orkestra paling terkenal di Serpens itu. Kereta kuda yang membawanya berjalan semakin jauh, membawa Sara kembali pada kenyataan bahwa karirnya akan dimulai dari hari itu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti apa masa depannya. Yang ia tahu, ia akan tetap terus dan terus bermain biola, untuk dirinya, dan untuk orang-orang yang ingin mendengarkan alunan musiknya.

Sara kembali ke kediaman orang tuanya yang tampak sunyi itu. Ia tak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya, bagaimana paras mereka, dan mengapa mereka memberi nama 'Sara' untuknya. Sedari kecil hanya sang kakek seorang diri yang merawatnya. Sang kakek pergi meninggalkan Sara untuk selamanya 1 tahun lalu, dan bahkan orang tuanya sama sekali tak melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat pemakaman kakeknya. Ia perlahan turun dari kereta kuda, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah megah itu akan menjadi pemandangannya lagi setiap hari, setelah 5 tahun ini ia hanya pulang 5-6 bulan sekali. Ia buka pintu rumah itu pelan-pelan. Semuanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, tak ada lagi senyum bahagia sang kakek yang menyambut kepulangannya. Pikirannya kembali pada keinginan terakhir sang kakek soal impiannya melihat Sara menjadi pemain biola yang dikenal dan disenangi semua kalangan. Ia tersenyum. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar mewujudkan mimpi kakeknya, yang akhirnya menjadi mimpinya juga. "Selamat datang kembali, Nona Muda. Senang bisa melihat Nona Muda kembali ke rumah" seorang lelaki paruh baya menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Terima kasih, George" jawab Sara sambil tersenyum ramah. George dengan sigap membawakan barang-barang Sara menuju kamarnya. "Apa Nona Muda sudah makan? Saya baru saja memasak steak kesukaan Nona Muda. Akan saya siapkan segera jika Nona Muda sudah lapar" ucap George ramah. "Wah, sudah lama aku tak makan steak buatanmu, George. Terima kasih, aku akan segera turun untuk makan. Letakkan saja barang-barangku di depan kamar". George membungkuk sebentar lalu bergegas turun menyiapkan makan malam untuk tuannya itu. "Oh iya, George. Tiga hari lagi aku akan mengikuti audisi di The Grand Palace. Maukah kau mendengarkan permainan biolaku?" tanya Sara sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya. George membungkukkan badannya tanda setuju. Sara tersenyum dan segera masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. George bukan kepala pelayan biasa. Ia adalah mantan pemain biola paling mahir di Serpens, sekaligus guru pribadi Sara. Ia mulai bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di keluarganya sejak sang kakek meninggal. Berkat kakek Sara, George bisa menjadi pemain biola yang mahir. Kakeknya menanggung semua biaya sekolah musik George, bahkan memberinya pekerjaan di bank milik kakek Sara. Ia juga ikut melihat Sara tumbuh, sekaligus menjadi guru biola Sara sedari ia kecil. Tapi semenjak kakek Sara meninggal, George memutuskan untuk bekerja menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Sara karena ia ingin membalas kebaikan kakek Sara, dan tentu saja agar ia bisa merawat Sara. 

"Nona Muda, kereta kuda sudah siap" suara George dari balik pintu kamarnya membuat detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Hari ini adalah hari audisinya, hari penentuan apakah hasil latihannya selama ini, semua ilmu bermain biola yang sudah pelajari dari kecil, akan terbayarkan hari ini. George mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu gerbang, dan melambaikan tangannya sampai kereta kuda Sara menghilang dari hadapannya. Hati Sara sangat tak tenang selama perjalanan menuju The Grand Palace. Tangannya sedingin bongkahan es, jantungnya seperti tak bisa ia kendalikan. Belum sempat Sara menenangkan dirinya, kereta kuda itupun berhenti. Dengan hati-hati ia turun, dan meminta kusirnya untuk datang menjemputnya 2 jam lagi. Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung megah itu. Sara terpana dengan arsitektur mewah gedung itu, gedung yang sudah lama ia impikan untuk bisa tampil di dalamnya. Sebenarnya Sara sudah pernah tampil di gedung megah itu bersama kelompok orkestranya, tapi tentu saja sensasinya jelas berbeda saat ia tampil seorang diri. Dengan melawan rasa gugup, ia berusaha memberikan penampilan terbaiknya saat audisi, dan beruntunglah ia, dewi fortuna memang berpihak pada Sara. Ia berhasil lulus audisi sebagai penampil tetap di gedung pertunjukkan musik paling berkelas di Serpens, dan akan langsung tampil satu minggu setelahnya. Bakat yang dimiliki Sara memang bisa dibilang luar biasa. Di usianya yang masih 19 tahun, kemampuannya sudah jauh di atas rata-rata pemain biola yang umurnya jauh lebih tua darinya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus berlatih bersama George untuk penampilan solo perdananya. Lembaran skor musik berserakan di lantai, tempat tidur, dan meja belajarnya. "Nona Muda, beristirahatlah sejenak. Jangan sampai Nona Muda jatuh sakit" George membuka pintu kamarnya, mengantarkan segelas susu coklat hangat kesukaan Sara. Melihat kedatangan George, ia meletakkan biolanya ke atas tempat tidur dan berlari menghampiri George. Sambil meneguk segelas susunya, ia membuka telapak tangan kirinya sambil menggerakannya dari kiri ke kanan secara perlahan. Dalam sekejap, tumpukan skor musik itu beterbangan dan kembali dengan sendirinya ke kotak berwarna kuning yang ada di samping meja belajar Sara. "George, boleh aku bermain piano di ruang keluarga?" George mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan Sara memainkan piano, yang menurut cerita kakeknya, diberikan oleh sang ibu untuk Sara sesaat setelah ia lahir, sebelum ibunya pergi meninggalkan Sara dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Kebiasaan Sara memang bermain piano saat ia merasa benar-benar lelah bermain biola. Ia akan memainkan lagu apa saja yang ia suka, bahkan terkadang hanya melodi-melodi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. George sempat menyuruhnya untuk menekuni biola dan piano sekaligus, namun Sara menolak. Ia lebih ingin menekuni biola, karena baginya, mencintai biola sama dengan ia mencintai kakeknya, yang telah merawatnya sedari ia kecil. Terkadang terbesit dalam benaknya saat ia memainkan piano berwarna coklat tua itu soal pertanyaan mengenai siapa ibunya sebenarnya. Mengapa ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkannya. Apakah orang tuanya tak mau merawatnya? Ataukah orang tuanya bekerja di luar wilayah Serpens dan sama sekali belum pernah kembali? Ataukah sebenarnya Sara tak pernah punya orang tua mengingat ia adalah seorang Enchanter? "Nona Muda, makan malam sudah saya siapkan" suara George mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Sara mengikuti langkah George menuju meja makan.

Hari yang dinantikan Sara akhirnya tiba. Malam itu akan menjadi salah satu malam paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Itu akan menjadi penampilan solo pertamanya di The Grand Palace. Sambil memegang erat biolanya, sesekali ia mengintip ke arah bangku penonton yang terisi penuh. Di antara para penonton yang hadir, tampak beberapa petinggi kerajaan dan para bangsawan Serpens. Sara menghela napasnya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan memberikan penampilan terbaiknya malam itu. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke atas panggung saat namanya dipanggil oleh pemandu acara. Para hadirin memberikan tepuk tangan meriahnya. Semua lampu yang ada di gedung megah itu mulai meredup, dan hanya ada satu lampu sorot yang berada di atas Sara. Ia mulai memainkan lagu-lagu terbaiknya. Satu lagu, dua lagu. Semua penonton bersorak-sorai tiap ia selesai memainkan lagunya. Tibalah ia di lagu ketiga, lagu yang sengaja ia persiapkan di akhir penampilannya, salah satu lagu favoritnya, lagu yang selalu ia dengar dan mainkan sedari ia kecil. Lagu yang George dan kakeknya ajarkan untuknya; Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 milik Chopin. Sara memejamkan matanya sebelum mulai memainkan biolanya. Dalam hitungan detik, seisi gedung menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara piano pengiring dan permainan biola Sara yang terdengar. Semua yang melihat dan mendengar penampilan Sara malam itu seolah terbius, terhanyut oleh permainan biola Sara yang sangat menakjubkan. Wajah-wajah takjub itu terus bertahan hingga akhir permainan Sara. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan, bersorak-sorai sambil memberikan penghormatan pada Sara dengan berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Sara terkejut saat mengetahui semua penonton menikmati penampilannya. Sara meninggalkan panggung dengan perasaan sangat bahagia. Teman-teman sesama penampil memberikan tepuk tangan hangat untuk Sara di belakang panggung. Ia tak menyangka penampilannya akan membuat banyak orang bahagia. 

Penampilan Sara terus menjadi perbincangan hangat orang-orang di Kota Serpens. Banyak dari mereka yang akhirnya datang untuk membuktikan sendiri mengapa penampilan Sara begitu memukau. Tapi tidak dengan seorang laki-laki berdarah bangsawan yang sedang duduk di deretan bangku khusus untuk para petinggi dan bangsawan Serpens. Ia tampak tak tertarik dengan konser musik. Ia lebih suka membahas soal bisnis dan strategi berperang. Kalau saja itu bukan undangan dari Lord of Enchanter, ia tak akan mungkin mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk diam selama 3 jam. "Selamat datang, Lord of Enchanter!" Semua yang hadir di deretan kursi empuk berwarna emas itupun berdiri, menyambut kedatangan orang nomor 1 di seluruh negeri. Pemimpin tertinggi para Enchanter itu hanya tersenyum ramah, menyapa semua orang-orang penting dari seluruh kota yang ditinggali oleh para Enchanter. "Ah, Alexander! Prince of Serpens yang berkharisma itu! Senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" Ujar sang pemimpin ramah, membuat Alexander mau tak mau harus menyembunyikan rasa bosannya ketika membayangkan harus duduk diam selama berjam-jam. Alenxander membalasnya dengan jabatan tangan, dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pertanda hormat. Ia mempersilakan pemimpinnya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelahnnya. "Harusnya kau tak perlu terlalu hormat seperti itu kepadaku" bisik sang pemimpin Enchanter. "Aku hanya bersikap profesional, Joey" jawab Alexander singkat. "Dan ingat, jangan pernah mengejekku lagi seperti itu" sambungnya sambil melirik tajam ke arah Joey. Lelaki berbaju serba putih itu hanya tertawa kecil di sebelahnya. "Aku tahu kau tak suka menonton pertunjukkan musik. Tapi ayolah, sekali ini saja. Lagipula, apa kau tak bosan hanya berkutat dengan strategi perangmu itu?" celetuk Joey lagi. Alexander hanya melihatnya dengan wajah setengah geram. Kalau saja Joey bukan Lord of Enchanter, mungkin ia tak akan mau pergi untuk hal-hal tak berguna seperti ini. Para tamu kehormatan tampak sedang asyik berbincang saat lampu gedung tiba-tiba dipadamkan. Semua mata tertuju pada sebuah panggung besar, yang justru tampak kecil dari tempat duduk mereka yang berada di lantai 2. Penampilan malam itu dibuka oleh penampilan orkestra. Joey tampak sangat antusias menikmati alunan musik sembari menggerakkan jemarinya seolah sedang bermain piano. Sementara Alexander masih tampak tak tertarik, seindah apapun lagu yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok musisi itu. "Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi" bisik Joey tiba-tiba. "Siapa? Pemain biola yang kau bilang mengesankan itu?" tanya Alexander sambil tak sedikitpun melihat ke arah Joey. Ia hanya tertawa, seolah secara tak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Alexander. "Aku mengundangnya beberapa kali ke Cepheus untuk menjamu tamu-tamuku. Ini adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya tampil secara langsung di atas panggung" ucapnya. Tirai panggung itu kembali tertutup untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya seorang perempuan berambut hitam legam berjalan pelan menuju tengah panggung, membawa biolanya. Ia memberikan salam hormat dengan membungkuk, sebelum mulai menopang biola itu di atas pundaknya, dan mulai menggesekkan busur biola ke senar-senarnya. Alexander yang tadinya acuh tak acuh, mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada konser musik yang digelar bulanan tersebut. Lagu pertama, lagu kedua, lagu ketiga. Semuanya membuat Alexander terpana dan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, sesuatu yang sangat amat jarang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun di lagu keempat, lagu terakhir Sara malam itu, ia seperti terbius. Badannya ia condongkan sedikit ke depan. Matanya berbinar, sama sekali tak berkedip. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, alunan demi alunan yang dimainkan oleh Sara, sampai pada akhir lagu, ia tak sanggup lagi bertepuk tangan. Penampilannya begitu memukau, membuat dirinya tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. "Bagaimana? Apa kau menyesal datang ke pertunjukkan malam ini?" tanya Joey yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Alexander hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Dia, sangat mengagumkan" ujarnya pelan sambil melihat ke arah Joey.

Tiga bulan sejak penampilan Sara malam itu, Alexander tak pernah lagi menghadiri konser musiknya sekalipun. Bukannya ia tak mau, tapi ia kembali disibukkan dengan berbagai pertemuan dan perbincangan mengenai strategi berperang. Ia tak pernah melihat jelas wajah Sara, namun tentu ia ingat betul dengan permainan biolanya yang membekas itu. Di dalam otaknya selalu terngiang lagu yang dimainkan Sara di penampilan terakhirnya. Entah kenapa, hanya lagu itu yang betul-betul terputar di otaknya. Alexander bukanlah penikmat musik, waktunya terlalu berharga untuk sekedar mendengarkan musik. "Kita sudah sampai, Yang Mulia" dengan gagah ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga kereta kudanya bersama sang ayah, King of Serpens. Pakaian serba putih berpadu dengan sebilah pedang berwarna perak tersemat rapi di pinggangnya membuat siapapun yang melihat Alexander akan terpana. Malam itu ia akan menghadiri acara makan malam yang diadakan oleh kerajaan Cepheus, dan merupakan suatu kehormatan baginya bisa menghadiri acara terbesar para Enchanter dari seluruh penjuru negeri Cassiopeia untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya ia tak pernah ikut karena Joey akan selalu mengundangnya dalam acara terpisah yang hanya dihadiri teman-teman terdekat mereka semasa sekolah dulu. Namun malam ini, entah kenapa Joey memintanya untuk hadir. Benar saja, semua mata tertuju pada Alexander. Seorang King of Serpens yang biasanya datang sendirian, kali ini membawa anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu untuk ikut serta. "Jaga sikapmu, termasuk pada Joey. Walaupun kalian teman dekat, ia tetaplah pemimpin para Enchanter. Ingat itu" sang ayah tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Alexander. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan di belakang sang ayah. "Yang Mulia Paul, King of Serpens, selamat datang di kerajaan Cepheus. Oh, dan Tuan Muda Alexander. Silakan" Joey menyambut mereka sambil membungkukkan badannya, sebelum mempersilakan mereka untuk menikmati acara. Alexander masih menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di sana, bukan hanya karena parasnya yang tampan, tapi juga kepiawaiannya dalam menyusun strategi berperang. Ia sering diundang untuk mengisi kelas di sekolah-sekolah, ataupun untuk memberikan pengarahan langsung kepada pasukan perang ke semua kerajaan para Enchanter. Beberapa tamu undangan yang pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, menyapanya dengan ramah. Itu memang acara pertama bagi Alexander, tapi ia mengenal hampir semua tamu yang hadir. "Mohon maaf tuan dan nyonya, boleh saya pinjam Prince of Serpens ini sebentar?" Joey tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Alexander dengan seorang bangsawan. Sang bangsawan itu pun langsung melangkah mundur sambil mempersilakan Joey membawa Alexander bersamanya. "Apa kau tak bisa menungguku selesai berbincang dulu? Kau ini, selalu saja seenaknya sendiri" bisik Alexander padanya. "Justru kau yang terlalu sibuk berbincang. Aku sudah ingin berbincang denganmu sejak tadi, kau tahu?" Joey membawanya ke sebuah balkon di bagian belakang aula kerajaannya. Hanya ada beberapa tamu yang berbincang di sana, tak terlalu ramai, namun tak terlalu sepi. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Alexander pada Joey. "Aku mengundang Sara" jawab Joey singkat, yang sebenarnya tak menjawab pertanyaan Alexander sebelumnya, namun bisa membuat matanya terbelalak. Jantungnya seperti mau copot, ia terkejut mendengar jawaban teman karibnya itu. Sara? Sara yang piawai bermain biola itu? Sara yang 3 bulan lalu ia lihat penampilannya di The Grand Palace? "Sara, kemarilah!" Lidah Alexander mendadak kelu saat Joey memanggil nama Sara, dan ia benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Ternyata dari tadi Sara ada di balkon itu bersama mereka. "Ini Alexander, sosok yang aku ceritakan padamu bulan lalu saat kau tampil di Eridanus" Sara terlihat anggun mengenakan gaun satin panjang berwarna merah darah. Kulitnya yang kuning langsat berpadu rambut berwarna hitamnya membuat gaun itu semakin cocok ia kenakan. Senyum ramah terbesit di wajah cantiknya itu, sambil sedikit menekuk kedua lututnya, menyapa Alexander dengan penuh hormat. "Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Alexander. Perkenalkan, nama saya Sara. Sara Kingsley" ucap Sara singkat. Alexander membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil tersenyum, dan tentu saja tak lepas pandang dari Sara. "Saya Alexander. Senang sekali akhirnya bisa berkenalan dengan Nona Muda" Joey tertawa kecil melihat teman karibnya itu tampak gugup berada di depan Sara. Ia mulai menerka-nerka dalam pikirannya, apakah Alexander benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sara hanya karena permainan biolanya? Atau memang ia jatuh cinta pada Sara dalam pandangan pertama? "Kalian berdua, silakan menikmati obrolan kalian sebelum Sara tampil 15 menit lagi. Aku akan pergi untuk memastikan semuanya sudah siap" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Alexander yang tampak terkejut karena Joey berani-beraninya meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sara. "Terima kasih atas jamuannya, Yang Mulia. Saya akan bersiap dalam 10 menit" Joey hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sara, dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tertawa cukup kencang saat berbalik badan. Tak ia sangka, sosok Alexander yang biasanya gagah memberikan pengarahan soal strategi perang, sosok Alexander yang tak pernah takut akan musuh-musuhnya, malam itu tampak sangat gugup saat berhadapan dengan Sara. 

Alexander bersyukur karena Sara adalah perempuan yang pandai berbicara dan sangat terbuka. Dari semua cerita yang ia utarakan, sangat terlihat bahwa Sara adalah sosok perempuan berpendidikan tinggi dan pintar. Mungkin Sara juga bukan dari golongan orang biasa, karena ia sangat paham dengan sopan santun, dan seperti sudah sangat terbiasa menghadiri pesta-pesta dengan tamu-tamu penting seperti ini. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal, termasuk strategi berperang. Ternyata Sara sering mendengar kakeknya berbicara tentang strategi perang sampai ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama dan melanjutkan pendidikan tingginya. Kakek Sara adalah mantan petinggi pasukan perang, yang akhirnya pensiun dan menjalankan usaha sebagai penyedia alat-alat perang. Bisnisnya berjalan sangat sukses, dan membuat kakeknya menjadi salah satu orang terkaya bukan hanya di Serpens, tapi juga di Cassiopeia. Ia bercerita bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pemain biola walaupun tak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang bisa bermain biola, juga tentang kakeknya yang sangat menginginkan Sara menjadi pemain biola profesional. Selama Sara bercerita, Alexander lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan. Dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya Sara adalah perempuan periang, serta pekerja keras, ucapnya dalam hati. Sesekali ia menanggapi cerita Sara dengan tawa, namun ia lebih banyak diam. Ia seperti bukan Alexander yang biasanya, Alexander yang tak bisa diam. Alexander yang selalu ingin bercerita, berbicara. Alexander yang tak bisa mendenger omongan orang lain lebih dari 5 menit, yang kerap kali membuat teman-temannya terutama Joey kesal. Namun, semuanya berbalik 180 derajat saat ia bersama dengan Sara. "Nona Kingsley, sudah waktunya bersiap untuk tampil" seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Alexander, juga cerita panjang Sara. "Ah, baiklah. Saya akan segera ke sana" jawabnya sambil agak tergesa-gesa. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Sebentar lagi saya akan tampil. Saya permisi dulu" ucap Sara sambil memberikan hormat, lalu berpaling pergi meninggalkan Alexander. "Umm, Sara!" Alexander berteriak memanggil namanya. Langkah Sara terhenti, dengan segera ia memalingkan tubuhnya lagi ke arah Alexander. "Bisakah kau memanggilku Alexander tanpa imbuhan apapun?" Sara tampak terkejut mendengar permintaannya. "Umm, dan bisakah kau tak terlalu formal denganku? A-aku..." Alexander tiba-tiba diam. Sara hanya menatapnya dalam kebingungan. "A-aku ingin menjadi temanmu!" tambahnya lagi. Sara terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Alexander. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum sebagai tanda setuju. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah permintaan dari Prince of Serpens, dan tak baik baginya untuk menolak. Lagipula ia merasa senang bisa mengenal langsung sosok pangeran yang selama ini hanya ia dengar namanya saja, apalagi menjadi temannya. "Baik, Alexander. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Sara melambaikan tangannya sambil tetap tersenyum kepadanya, sebelum ia menghilang ditelan kerumunan manusia. Alexander masih tak percaya akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Sara, yang ternyata sangat cantik dan pintar. Ia masih tersenyum, padahal Sara sudah tak ada lagi di hadapannya. Malam itu ia merasa sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk mentraktir Joey makan malam sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah memepertemukan dirinya dengan Sara. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, ada satu rasa yang tak bisa ia gambarkan saat ia berbicara dengan Sara, saat ia menatap wajah Sara. Satu rasa yang tak bisa ia artikan, dan belum pernah sama sekali ia rasakan sebelumnya, seumur hidupnya.

"Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Sara?"


	2. The Piano

Satu bulan sudah Joey berada di sekolah barunya itu. Ia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya, terutama dengan Sara dan Sean. Ia juga sudah mulai banyak bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, dan menjadi salah satu murid yang disenangi oleh para guru. Joey juga sudah mulai hafal arah menuju perpustakaan, laboratorium, bahkan ia sudah menemukan jalan pintas menuju auditorium, yang tentu saja ditunjukkan oleh Sean. "Kau tak takut semisal ada serangga besar yang hinggap di tubuhmu? Atau laba-laba? Area ini tampak seperti hutan liar" tanya Joey pada Sean. Sean yang terus berjalan melewati semak-semak itu hanya tertawa. "Kau takut serangga?" Joey hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Sean padanya. Ia memalingkan pandangan pada Joey yang ada di belakangnya, dan kembali tertawa. Joey hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tak takut serangga. Buktinya aku tak takut pada semut besar yang biasanya ada di kursi taman sekolah" sahut Joey membela diri. Bukannya diam, Sean malah semakin tertawa lebar. "Kalau ular? Apa kau takut dengan ular? Bagaimana dengan kalajengking? Atau kumbang besar? Atau beruang?" Sean mencercanya dengan pertanyaan tak masuk akal sambil terus tertawa. "Aku hanya takut dengan laba-laba" jawabnya sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah Sean. Joey benar-benar berdoa agar tak ada laba-laba yang tiba-tiba hinggap di tangan atau lehernya. Ia benar-benar takut dengan laba-laba. Ia tak begitu mengingat jelas kenapa ia takut dengan laba-laba, tapi yang ia tahu, ia memang akan langsung menghindar atau berlari mencari perlindungan saat melihat laba-laba. Semua ingatannya di masa lalu seolah menghilang begitu saja, termasuk dengan rasa takutnya kepada laba-laba. "Sean! Sean!" Joey tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia berlari ke arah Sean yang tak berada tak jauh di depannya. "Sean! Ada laba-laba besar!" Joey yang ketakutan langsung menggenggam lengan jas Sean sambil berlindung di balik tubuhnya. "Cepat jalan, Sean. Ada laba-laba. Aku takut. Sean, ayo jalan" Sean yang tadinya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Joey, kini mulai merasa kasihan padanya. Joey tampak sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat, ia bahkan bisa melihat Joey menahan air matanya. Dia memang benar-benar takut dengan laba-laba, batinnya dalam hati. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia segera menggandeng pergelangan tangan kanan Joey, membawanya segera pergi ke auditorium untuk membantu Sara menyiapkan alat musik. Tangan kiri Joey masih menggenggam erat lengan jas Sean sambil berjalan. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah. "Sean, apakah kita sudah dekat?" tanya Joey. "Iya, kita sudah hampir sampai" jawab Sean lembut. Sebenarnya Sean ingin sekali bertanya kenapa Joey begitu takut dengan laba-laba. Namun jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, jelas terlihat pernah ada trauma masa lalu yang membuatnya sampai terlihat paranoid. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah lagi, dan gedung auditorium megah itu mulai terlihat batang hidungnya. Joey menghela napas lega, sebelum kemudian ia terkejut lagi karena tak sadar ia begitu erat menggenggam lengan jas Sean. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya itu dengan sedikit menghentak. Sean berbalik menatapnya. "Se-Sean, maafkan aku. Jasmu jadi terlihat kusut" ucap Joey pelan. Sean hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa. Aku hanya tak mengira kau begitu takut pada laba-laba. Awalnya aku kira kau hanya bercanda" tambah Sean. "Tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Sara atau siapapun" pinta Joey padanya. Sean sekali lagi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menarik lengan Joey sambil terus berjalan. 

Sara dan yang lainnya tampak sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan saat mereka berdua tiba di auditorium. "Akhirnya, pianis kita datang juga!" teriak salah seorang siswa yang melihat kedatangan Sean dan Joey. Sara yang mengetahui kehadiran dua teman dekatnya itu, langsung turun dari atas panggung. "Sean, kebetulan sekali. Ada beberapa bagian di lagu pertama kita yang diganti oleh pak pelatih. Aku baru saja mencetak partitur musiknya yang baru. Bisakah kau coba dulu dengan piano?" Sean segera naik ke atas panggung dan memainkan partitur musik yang barusan Sara berikan untuknya. "Sara, boleh aku lihat partitur musiknya?" tanya Joey. Sara memberikan lembaran partitur musik itu pada Joey, dan mencermati bagian yang sedang dimainkan oleh Sean. Partitur musik yang ia lihat itu tampak rumit, dan ia tak menyangka Sean bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna. "Luar biasa. Aku tak mungkin bisa memainkan melodi serumit ini" ujarnya pelan. "Eh? Kau bisa bermain piano?" Sara yang mendengar ucapannya itu lantas bertanya pada Joey. "Ah, iya, aku bisa bermain piano. Tapi tentu saja tak semahir Sean" jawabnya. "Benarkah? Wah, syukurlah! Sebenarnya pak pelatih memberiku dua partitur musik, tapi karena hanya Sean yang bisa bermain piano, aku menyuruhnya untuk mencoba satu-persatu. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba yang ini?" Sara menyodorkan partitur musik yang tampaknya sama, namun ada beberapa not yang dihilangkan. Joey tampak memperhatikan kedua partitur musik yang ia pegang itu sebelum memutuskan untuk memainkan partitur musik yang beberapa bagiannya ada yang dihilangkan itu. "Baiklah, akan aku coba. Umm, boleh aku mencoba piano yang ada di sebelah sana?" Joey menunjuk pada piano yang ada di ujung auditorium. Bentuknya seperti piano rumahan, bukan grand piano yang sedang dimainkan oleh Sean. Sara mengangguk dan menyuruh beberapa juniornya untuk menggeret piano yang dimaksud Joey. Joey dengan sigap memainkan melodi yang tertulis pada partitur musik itu sambil duduk di atas anak tangga yang terhubung dengan panggung. Ia bermain mengikuti irama yang dimainkan Sean. Sean sempat terkejut karena ada suara piano lain di ruangan itu, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat ia tahu yang memainkan piano itu adalah Joey. Sean tampak tersenyum melihat Joey begitu serius menggerakkan jemarinya di atas tuts. Kau ini, tidak mahir di bagian mananya? Tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengingat perkataan Joey sebelumnya bahwa ia tak terlalu mahir bermain piano. Ia kembali fokus pada partitur musik yang ada di hadapannya, dan bermain sesuai apa yang tertulis di sana. Sara dan yang lain menyaksikan permain piano Joey dan Sean yang memanjakan telinga mereka. Mereka seperti sedang menonton pertunjukkan musik klasik oleh duo pianis kenamaan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai bermain. Semua yang ada di auditorium itu memberikan tepuk tangan meriah. Joey langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke atas panggung, ke arah Sean yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Sean mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Joey sambil menyeringai. Joey membalasnya dengan senyum riang. Lesung pipit begitu jelas tergambar di kedua pipinya. Matanya seolah menghilang bersama senyumnya. Sean masih menatapnya, memperhatikan wajah Joey yang baginya sangat cantik itu. Belum pernah ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sangat cantik seperti Joey. Ia tak mengira bahwa laki-laki berwajah cantik feminim seperti itu Joey itu benar-benar ada. Namun, melihat apa yang sedang ia tatap dalam-dalam itu, sosok itu memang ada. Kalau ia seorang perempuan, jelas sekali ia akan menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik, batinnya dalam hati.

Latihan hari itu selesai dalam waktu 3 jam, tak selama hari-hari sebelumnya karena mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan partitur musik baru yang diberikan hari itu. Sara memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan latihan lebih awal agal para junior bisa mempelajarinya di rumah. "Sara, biar aku saja yang mengembalikan piano itu ke tempatnya. Kau harus segera pulang, hari sudah hampir gelap" ucap Sean pada Sara. "Oh, baiklah. Nanti aku akan minta Darren dan Tommy untuk membantumu" Sara menutup tempat biolanya, dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan auditorium. "Sean, aku duluan, ya! Sampai besok!" Sara melambaikan tangannya pada Sean. "Hati-hati. Jangan lupa diskusikan partitur musik itu dengan pak pelatih" sahut Sean sambil balas melambaikan tangannya. Sara mengangguk pelan dan berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk auditorium. Saat hendak menuruni tangga menuju halaman luar auditorium, ia melihat Joey berdiri di sisi kanan gedung sambil memperhatikan partitur musik yang ia mainkan tadi. "Joey, aku pulang duluan, ya!" Ia berteriak memanggil Joey yang langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Hati-hati ya, Sara!" timpalnya. Sara melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga, sementara Joey justru mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya, dan melipat partitur musik itu dengan rapi sebelum ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya, dan mendapati Sean mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya sekitar 5 menit lalu.

Sean: Joey, kau sudah pulang?  
Joey: Belum, aku masih di luar auditorium

Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, dan lebih memilih melihat matahari terbenam. Pikirannya kembali ke ingatan-ingatan buram yang sudah sejak lama menghantuinya. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat, semakin ia tak akan ingat. Ia sudah coba berbagai cara untuk mengingatnya, namun semuanya tak membuahkan hasil. Joey berfirasat bahwa ingatannya yang hilang itu justru ingatan yang paling penting baginya, juga mengapa ia merasa sudah pernah bertemu dan mengenal Sean sebelumnya. Tiap kali ia melihat Sean, pikirannya selalu membawanya pada gambaran-gambaran buram yang ada di dalam otaknya, seolah Sean pernah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Tapi, di sisa ingatannya, mengapa ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat sosok Sean, atau seseorang yang mirip dengannya? Tanya Joey dalam hati. "Joey!" ia mengenal suara teriakan itu, suara orang yang selalu membuatnya ingin menyelami pikiran masa lalunya. Ia memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah suara itu, dan melihat Sean berdiri di kejauhan, menatapnya dengan tawa. Joey membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Sinar mentari senja yang berada persis di belakang Joey membuatnya tampak bagai siluet. Sean berjalan menuju tempat Joey berdiri tanpa sedetikpun berpaling dari sosok laki-laki yang semakin dekat dengannya itu, dan memberikan sekaleng kopi. "Permainan pianomu tadi bagus sekali" puji Sean kepadanya. Joey hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Partitur musik yang aku mainkan tadi tak ada apa-apanya dengan yang kau mainkan" ucapnya sambil meneguk kopi pemberian Sean. "Terima kasih kopinya" tambahnya lagi. Sean hanya menggangguk pelan. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati langit jingga yang mulai berubah gelap. Kaleng-kaleng kopi yang mereka teguk itu perlahan mulai kosong, menghapus dahaga yang merajai mereka seusai latihan singkat tadi. Sean menghela napasnya perlahan, sebelum memalingkan pandangannya pada Joey yang masih menatap langit jingga itu sambil menikmati teguk terakhir kopi kaleng yang tak lagi dingin itu. "Joey, maukah sesekali kau bermain piano bersamaku?" tanya Sean tiba-tiba. Joey berbalik arah menatapnya. "Tentu saja! Aku juga ingin belajar beberapa teknik bermain piano darimu" jawab Joey penuh semangat. "Tapi sungguh, permainan pianomu tadi indah sekali. Aku tak bisa bermain semahir dirimu" tambah Joey. Sean hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya. "Beritahu aku beberapa lagu klasik yang menurutmu bisa aku mainkan dengan mudah!" pinta Joey padanya. Sean hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tak lepas pandang dari Joey. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus membantuku membersihkan auditorium" ucap Sean tiba-tiba. "Baiklah! Asalkan kau mau mengajariku bermain piano sehebat dirimu" timpal Joey bersemangat. "Iya, iya" jawab Sean sambil tertawa. Tanpa basa-basi, Joey segera berbalik badan, berjalan menuju pintu masuk auditorium. Sean berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Joey, mengikuti Joey yang mulai berlari kecil.

Setibanya mereka di dalam auditorium, hanya ada beberapa junior mereka yang ada di dalamnya. Sean dengan segera membantu mereka mengembalikan piano yang tadi ia mainkan ke belakang panggung, sementara Joey membantu beberapa siswi mengembalikan tiang penyangga partitur musik ke ruang penyimpanan alat. Beberapa siswi kaget melihat kehadiran Joey yang sedang membantu mereka. "Kak Joey, ternyata kakak bergabung ke klub orkestra?" tanya salah seorang di antara para siswi itu. "Oh, tidak. Aku sudah kelas 12, tak bisa lagi mengikuti klub apapun. Aku hanya membantu Sean mengembalikan alat-alat ini saja" jawabnya dengan lembut. "Kan, memang betul dugaanku! Kak Joey ternyata memang dekat dengan Kak Sean, ya!" ucap siswi lain kegirangan. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Sean?" tanya Joey penasaran sambil membawa dua buah penyangga partitur musik di kedua tangannya. "Kak Sean itu ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, sekaligus siswa paling populer di sekolah. Bahkan sepertinya tak ada satupun siswi di sekolah ini yang tak mengidolakan Kak Sean. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, Kak Sean adalah satu-satunya pianis kebanggaan sekolah ini. Tak jarang Kak Sean diundang untuk menjadi pianis solo di acara-acara penting sekolah bersama Kak Sara. Walaupun kadang Kak Sean juga bermain biola berdua bersama Kak Sara" salah seorang siswi yang berjalan di belakangnya, bercerita panjang padanya. "Sean bisa bermain biola?" tanya Joey lagi. "Justru awalnya Kak Sean bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena prestasi biolanya. Dari kecil Kak Sean dan Kak Sara sudah menjadi pemain biola kebanggaan Cygnus. Tapi sepertinya Kak Sean lebih fokus pada piano semenjak masuk SMA. Kak Joey tahu? Kami sudah hampir setahun aku ada di sekolah ini, dan tak sekalipun kami melihat Kak Sean bermain biola" siswi yang berjalan persis di sampingnya tiba-tiba menyambung cerita temannya tadi. "Sepertinya kalian tahu sekali tentang Sean, ya" ucap Joey seraya tertawa. "Semua siswa di sekolah ini juga sudah tahu soal itu, Kak. Saking dekatnya mereka berdua dari kecil, sempat ada kabar bahwa mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ah, beruntungnya Kak Sara bisa mendapatkan Kak Sean yang berwibawa itu" ucap siswi yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Kau tak usah bermimpi. Keluarga mereka itu memang sudah seperti saudara. Bisnis keluarga mereka adalah salah satu yang paling sukses di Cassiopeia, kan? Sudah jelas mereka akan dijodohkan" ucap siswi yang berada di samping Joey itu kepada teman di belakangnya. Joey hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memperhatikan cerita mereka. "Kakak benar-benar beruntung bisa dekat dengan dua idola di sekolah ini" ucap siswi di sampingnya. "Ah, tidak. Kebetulan aku adalah teman sekelas Sara, dan Sara adalah teman dekat Sean. Mereka berdua adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini" jawab Joey sambil tersenyum malu. "Tinggal tunggu saja, sebenetar lagi idola di sekolah ini akan menjadi tiga orang, satunya lagi adalah Kak Joey!" ucap siswi itu lagi seraya diikuti tawa oleh teman di belakangnya. Joey hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataan dua siswi yang tampaknya adalah teman dekat itu. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan sampai ke ruang penyimpanan yang berada tak jauh dari auditorium. "Sudah, kalian berdua pulang saja. Hari sudah gelap. Biar aku yang memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ruang penyimpanan" ujar Joey ramah kepada kedua siswi itu. Merekapun pamit dan meninggalkan Joey sendirian. 

Seusai mengembalikan semua peralatan, Joey berjalan lagi ke dalam auditorium untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia geletakkan di samping panggung. Auditorium megah itu tampak kosong. Tak ada lagi orang yang ada di dalamnya, namun lampu sorot di bagian tengah panggung masih menyala. Langit yang sudah gelap dan lampu sekelilingnya yang redup membuat auditorium itu bak panggung pentas. Joey mengambil tasnya lalu memandang ke arah panggung. Entah kenapa ada sugesti dalam dirinya untuk naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri persis di bawah lampu sorot itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan entah kenapa beberapa ingatan buram kembali terlintas di dalam otaknya. Bayangan orang-orang yang berlari histeris sambil meninggalkan gedung megah yang tampaknya seperti teater mewah seperti tergambar samar-samar. Suara teriakan mereka tak begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya, namun ia bisa merasakan aura kekacauan dari bayangan itu. Posisi Joey seperti tepat berada di tengah panggung yang kurang lebih besarnya hampir sama, namun ia melihat ada sosok perempuan yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di sampingnya, bersama seorang lelaki yang terus menggenggam tangannya, seolah berusaha menyembuhkan perempuan itu dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Wajah mereka buram, ia hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka samar-samar. Laki-laki itu seolah meneriakkan nama perempuan itu berkali-kali, namun Joey tak bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang berhamburan seperti sedang menyelamatkan diri. Joey masih berdiri di sana, tak melakukan apapun, sampai ia mendengar suara tembakan dari arah lantai 2 gedung, persis di area tempat duduk tamu VIP. Dalam bayangannya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, namun ia tak melihat seorang pun di atas sana. Hanya ada sesosok bayangan hitam yang seolah berlari meninggalkann gedung. Joey berusaha berteriak, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa bersuara. Ia mencoba berteriak lagi, namun suaranya seperti orang yang terbungkam. "Joey! Joey!" Sean? Kenapa Sean ada di sini? Tanyanya dalam hati. Suara di sekitarnya mulai terdengar makin samar, hanya suara teriakan Sean yang ia dengar. Ia mencoba meneriakkan nama Sean, namun mulutnya masih terasa terbungkam. "Joey! Hei! Joey!" Sean menepuk pundak Joey yang sepertinya tak mendengar panggilannya. Joey tersadar dan kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ia seolah mencoba meraih tubuh Sean, namun entah kenapa ia malah hilang keseimbangan. Sean dengan segera menopang tubuh Joey. "Joey? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sean padanya. Kedua tangan Joey terkulai lemas di atas pundak Sean. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, ia melihat ke arah Sean yang tampak khawatir itu. "Ah, Sean. Aku baik-baik saja" Joey berusaha berdiri, namun tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah. Sean yang menopang tubuh Joey di bagian punggung dan bahu belakang itupun membantunya berdiri. "Barusan kau seperti orang kebingungan. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Sean padanya. Ia memapah tubuh Joey menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Joey masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya, namun ia terlihat pucat sambil terus memegang kepalanya. "Joey, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sean lagi berusaha mmemastikan. "Kepalaku sakit sekali. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap aku berusaha mengingat semuanya" jawab Joey pelan. "Mengingat semuanya?" tanya Sean lagi sambil membantu Joey duduk di salah satu dari deretan kursi yang ada auditorium itu. "Aku sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam pikiranku. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk. Namun anehnya, aku seperti pernah ada di dalamnya" Joey akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sean. "Aku seperti pernah berada di atas panggung yang persis seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun yang aku lihat justru seorang perempuan yang tergeletak berlumuran darah, seperti ada luka tembak di dadanya. Lalu aku juga melihat seorang laki-laki di samping perempuan itu. Lalu aku mendengar suara tembakan. Semua orang berlarian. Tapi aku, aku hanya berdiri—" napas dan bicara Joey semakin cepat. Kalimatnya mulai tak beraturan. "Joey!" Sean menggoyangkan kedua bahunya. Joey menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sean segera mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya, dan menyuruh Joey untuk meminumnya secara perlahan. Seteguk, dua teguk. Joey mulai tampak tenang. Napasnya mulai teratur. Kedua tangannya tak lagi bergetar. Sean masih menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia tak mau ada apa-apa dengan Joey. Sean mulai berpikir kalau Joey memang punya trauma masa lalu yang membuatnya terus terbayang. Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu lebih jauh soal trauma Joey itu, namun melihat reaksi Joey yang seperti itu, Sean akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Sean, soal semua kejadian hari ini, tolong jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu" ucap Joey lemah padanya.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sean tak hentinya mengawasi Joey. Ia mulai khawatir jika Joey berada di kerumunan, atau sendirian di perpustakaan. Ia jadi lebih sering mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponsel Joey, hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Bahkan, selama seminggu ini selalu Sean yang menghampiri Joey dan Sara ke kelas mereka. Setiap jam istirahat, Sean selalu cepat-cepat keluar dari kelasnya, dan pergi menuju ke kelas Joey dan Sara yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Namun saat itu ia hanya melihat Joey duduk diam di tempat duduknya sambil membaca buku. Ia celingukan sebentar, mencari keberadaan Sara. Namun ia tak menemukan Sara di dalam kelas yang lengang itu. "Joey!" Sean segera masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri Joey yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. "Hai, Sean!" jawab Joey ramah. "Kemana Sara?" tanya Sean sambil menduduki tempat duduk Sara. "Oh, ia pergi menemui kepala sekolah semenjak pelajaran jam ketiga tadi. Sepertinya mengenai kejuaraan orkestra minggu depan" ucapnya sambil kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Sean melihat sekitar, memastikan tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Joey, kau tak lagi mengalami mimpi buruk, kan?" tanya Sean sambil setengah berbisik. Joey kemudian teringat akan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di auditorium. Benar juga, Sean menolongku saat ingatan masa laluku mulai mengacau, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia menutup bukunya dan tersenyum pada Sean. "Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja, Sean" jawaban itu membuat Sean bernapas lega. Ia benar-benar tak mau melihat Joey dalam keadaan seperti yang ia lihat dua minggu lalu. Joey benar-benar tampak ketakutan, seolah 'mimpi buruk'-nya itu sangat menyeramkan. Raut wajahnya kala itu benar-benar tak bisa terhapus dari pikiran Sean. Semenjak hari itu ia ingin selalu ada di dekat Joey, mengawasi Joey dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Bahkan kalau ia nekat, bisa saja ia membuntuti Joey hingga ke tempat tinggalnya. Ia tak mau melihat Joey dalam keadaan seperti itu lagi. "Oh iya, Sean. Kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan Joey membuat lamunan Sean buyar. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa?" Joey tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban Joey. "Ayo kita makan di kafetaria. Aku yang bayar" dengan kebingungan, Sean mengikuti langkah Joey yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya itu, dan benar-benar tak ia lepaskan. Sean hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihat sosok di depannya itu menggandeng tangannya. Joey, aku sungguh benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, ucapnya dalam hati. Sesampainya di kafetaria, mereka langsung menuju meja yang biasa ia tempati bersama Sara. "Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang bayar" tanya Joey. Sean yang sudah duduk itu menatap wajah Joey yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Sean tiba-tiba. "Cepatlah, kau mau makan apa? Ini ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menolongku dua minggu lalu di auditorium" jawab Joey. Sean menatapnya lagi beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab "aku ingin makan nasi goreng yang pesan kemarin. Minumannya, jus stroberi" jawabnya singkat. "Kau ingin meniruku?" tanya Joey dengan nada agak kesal. "Kau yang bayar, kan? Tak ada salahnya aku memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama denganmu" jawab Sean sambil tertawa kecil. Joey menghela napas pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Sean untuk memesan makanan. Ia terus menatap Joey, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Terkadang ia tertawa saat ada beberapa siswi yang berusaha mengajak Joey berbicara, namun Joey terlalu fokus pada pesanan makanannya. Sekali lagi ia merasa lega karena Joey hari ini masih baik-baik saja, dua minggu semenjak kejadian yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan itu.

Joey telah selesai memesan makanan dan segera kembali ke meja tempat ia dan Sean biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Ia belum melihat kedatangan Sara, padahal seharusnya pertemuan dengan kepala sekolah tak begitu lama. "Kenapa Sara lama sekali?" tanya Joey pada Sean. Sean hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin kepala sekolah ingin menyiapkan yang terbaik. Kejuaraan orkestra memang selalu sangat berarti bagi sekolah ini" ucap Sean. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Joey. "Sekolah ini memang terkenal dengan prestasi non-akademik, terutama di bidang musik. Hampir semua anggota yang bergabung di klub orkestra sekolah ini, mendapatkan beasiswa ke jurusan musik di Universitas Cygnus. Itulah mengapa tak sembarang orang bisa bergabung dengan klub orkestra. Mereka semua seperti sudah mendapatkan jalur khusus untuk diterima di Universitas Cygnus, terutama mereka yang ingin mendalami bidang musik. Biasanya pihak sekolah juga sudah mencari mereka-mereka yang punya prestasi di bidang musik untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dan langsung menjadi anggota tim orkestra. Aku dan Sara adalah orang-orang yang beruntung bisa diundang langsung ke sekolah yang tes masuknya paling sulit di Cygnus ini" Sean menjelaskan semuanya. Joey mengangguk pelan pertanda ia memahami apa yang dikatakan Sean. "Kalau kau sendiri, sudah menentukan ingin masuk universitas mana?" tanya Sean pada Joey yang tengah asik melahap nasi gorengnya itu. "Aku juga ingin masuk ke jurusan musik, tepatnya pinao, di Universitas Cygnus. Tapi sepertinya aku harus melewati tes" jawab Joey. "Itulah kenapa, kau harus mengajariku beberapa teknik bermain piano agar aku bisa lulus tes seleksinya" tambah Joey lagi. "Jadi kau mentraktirku hanya untuk memintaku mengajari teknik bermain piano?" tanya Sean sambil tertawa kecil. "Iya!" ia berhenti sebentar untuk menelan makanannya. "Aku tak masalah mentraktirmu setiap hari agar kau tak merasa keberatan saat mengajariku" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sean sedikitpun. "Dasar, kau ini" timpal Sean sambil tertawa. Ia terus menatap Joey yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap itu. Tanpa kau traktir pun, aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mengajarimu, ucap Sean dalam hati. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati makanan mereka berdua dengan lahap. "Sean! Joey!" suara Sara terdengar jelas dari kejauhan. Gadis yang wajahnya tampak lelah itu berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, dan langsung duduk di atas kursi kosong sebelah Joey. "Apa kata pak kepala sekolah?" tanya Sean padanya. "Kau tahu? Pak kepala sekolah meminta kita datang ke lokasi kejuaraan untuk memastikan lagi semuanya. Luas panggung, penataan alat musik, semuanya. Dan kau tahu lagi? Beliau minta semuanya selesai dalam 2 hari! Kepalaku sakit sekali!" ucapnya sambil mengulaikan tubuh bagian atasnya ke atas meja. "Jadi kau harus pergi sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Joey. "Iya. Beliau bilang agar aku dan beberapa orang saja yang pergi. Kalian berdua, tolong bantu aku, ya!" pinta Sara pada dua sahabatnya itu. Joey dan Sean dengan cepat mengangguk setuju. "Ah, terima kasih!" Sara masih terduduk lemas, dan berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini adalah kejuaraan terakhir yang akan ia lalui sebagai siswi SMA, dan ia tak mau kenangan terakhirnya itu tak sesuai yang ia harapkan.

Sesuai jadwal, sore itu mereka bertiga pergi ke lokasi tempat mereka akan mengikuti kejuaraan. Lokasi kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya karena auditorium ini masih sangat baru, dan ternyata, ada beberapa perwakilan tim sekolah lain yang juga ikut mendatangi auditorium yang bentuknya lebih mirip gedung opera tersebut. Salah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam panitia datang menghampiri mereka bertiga, dan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam auditorium untuk melihat-lihat. "Bentuk dan luas panggung auditorium ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kau lihat? Bagian depannya agak sedikit melingkar, dan ini jelas lebih luas dari panggung-panggung kejuaraan yang sebelumnya" bisik Sean pada Sara. Sara terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan panggung yang begitu luas itu. "Aku harus menanyakan tata letak alat musik kepada pihak panitia. Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, ya" Sara pergi meninggalkan Joey dan Sean yang masih berdiri di ujung pintu yang ada di samping panggung. Joey tampak memperhatikan panggung itu dengan seksama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sean. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sean heran. "Tidak. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melihatmu tampil di atas panggung itu sambil memainkan piano. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan semua gadis pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu" jawab Joey padanya, lalu tersenyum. "Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu. Entahlah, mungkin belum ada yang membuatku tertarik" jawab Sean serius. Joey yang awalnya hanya bercanda, terkejut saat Sean justru menjawabnya dengan nada serius. "Bahkan Sara sekalipun?" tanya Joey yang nada bicaranya juga berubah serius. Sean mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak terlalu mementingkan hubungan asmara. Semua orang sama. Semua orang adalah temanku. Begitupula dengan Sara. Aku pun tak pernah merasakan suka pada seseorang" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung itu. "Mungkin aku sudah gila. Tapi cintaku pada musik, pada piano, benar-benar sudah melebihi rasa cintaku pada apapun. Bahkan terkadang aku berharap untuk tak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Aku takut rasa cintaku pada orang itu akan mengalahkan rasa cintaku pada musik, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi" ucapnya sambil terus memandang ke arah panggung megah itu. Joey yang kini ada di belakangnya hanya terdiam. "Jadi, kau sama sekali tak pernah jatuh cinta? Pada seorangpun?" tanya Joey. "Iya. Dan mungkin aku tak akan pernah mau" jawabnya singkat. "Tapi bagimana kalau tiba-tiba kau menemukan seseorang yang selama ini kau cari dalam hidupmu?" tanya Joey lagi. Ia berharap Sean akan menjawabnya, namun ternyata Sean hanya diam. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menatap Joey. Ia masih tetap menatap panggung itu, dan juga sebuah piano hitam yang ada di tengahnya.

Sara berjalan menuju ke lobi yang ada di luar auditorium, dan untunglah panitia yang bersamanya tadi masih berada tak jauh dari auditorium utama. "Permisi, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri laki-laki yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan rekan sesama panitianya. Mendengar suara Sara, ia segera memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Sara dan menyapanya dengan senyum. "Tentu saja. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ia bertanya dengan ramah. "Umm, saya ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai tata letak alat-alat musik di atas panggung nanti, karena saya lihat luas panggungnya hampir dua kali lebih besar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya" jawab Sara. Laki-laki itu dengan sabar menjelaskan semua yang ingin Sara ketahui tentang yang ia tanyakan. Mulai dari tata letak, pencahayaan, sistem pengeras suara, hingga jarak antar pemain musik saat tampil nanti. Cukup lama mereka berbincang sebelum sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung percakapan. "Apakah semuanya sudah jelas?" Sara mengangguk pelan. "Iya, sudah jelas. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya!" ucap Sara sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sara berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju auditorium utama. "Asalmu dari SMA Betelgeuse, kan?" Sara mendengar laki-laki itu memanggil dirinya lagi. "Iya, saya siswi SMA Betelgeuse" Sara menatap laki-laki itu dari kejauhan. "Semoga berhasil!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Sara hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke dalam auditorium utama untuk menemui Joey dan Sean. 

"Sean, Joey! Kalian sudah selesai?" teriak Sara sambil melihat mereka yang sepertinya tengah serius memperhartikan panggung. "Hei, Sara. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan penjelasan lengkap?" Joey berjalan menghampirinya, namun Sean masih menatap panggung itu. Bukan, ia menatap ke arah piano yang ada di atas panggung itu. Sara seolah begitu paham tentang keinginan Sean menjadi seorang pianis handal yang disenangi semua orang. Senyum kecil terbesit di wajah cantiknya itu. "Sara?" Joey memanggil namanya sekali lagi, namun Sara tampak masih fokus kepada Sean yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya itu. Joey berpaling pandang ke arah Sean, lalu kembali lagi ke arah Sara. Ia seolah bisa merasakan sesuatu di antara mereka, sesuatu yang saling disembunyikan oleh keduanya, terutama Sara. Ia bisa menebak pandangan sepi Sara saat menatap ke arah Sean, seperti ada rasa yang lebih dari sekedar teman dekat, perasaan yang sebenarnya menggebu, tapi berusaha ia tahan. "Sara?" sekali lagi ia memanggil nama Sara. "Ah? Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sara saat ia tersadar bahwa Joey sedang mengajaknya bicara. "Kau sudah mendapat jawaban yang kau inginkan?" Sara hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. "Ada apa dengan Sean? Mengapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?" Joey dengan gamblangnya bertanya pada Sara, namun Sara malah tersenyum sambil tetap menatap Sean dari kejauhan. "Kau tahu? Kecintaan Sean pada piano adalah kecintaan yang benar-benar sudah membutakannya. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menyalahkan Sean soal itu" jawabnya. "Sebenarnya Sean bisa bermain biola, namun ia tak pernah sepenuh hati memainkannya. Orang tuanya selalu ingin Sean menjadi pemain biola, sama sepertiku. Namun aku tahu, sebenarnya ia lebih ingin menjadi pemain piano, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia bermain biola hanya untuk mendapat perhatian orang tuanya, agar orang tuanya menganggap dirinya ada. Sejak kecil, sepulang sekolah, ia tak langsung pulang. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain di rumahku, karena orang tuanya selalu pulang larut malam. Orang tuaku sebenarnya juga sama, tapi orang tuanya bahkan sama sekali tak menganggap Sean ada. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan obsesi mereka pada Sean untuk menjadi pemain biola. Mereka selalu pergi ke luar kota, ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis selama berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan. Pernah suatu hari, saat Sean menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk bermain piano, ibunya memarahinya habis-habisan. Aku ingat sekali, setelah kejadian itu, ia sama sekali tak mau keluar kamar selama seminggu. Bahkan ia tak mau bertemu denganku. Untunglah seminggu setelahnya ia mau keluar kamar dan kembali bermain musik setelah ibuku merayunya" Sara tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya. Air mata menetes di pipinya. "Aku hanya berharap Sean bisa menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya seperti ini" tambahnya dengan suara lirih. Joey lantas ikut menatap Sean dari kejauhan. Rupanya sosok yang terlihat gagah, tegas, dan seperti bisa selalu melindunginya itu punya masa lalu yang cukup kelam. "Joey, ceritaku barusan, tolong kau simpan sendiri saja, ya" Joey hanya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui permintaan Sara.


	3. The Thieves

Cepheus, 1695

"Cepat!" beberapa pemuda nampak mengendap-endap di balik sebuah lorong sempit, melambaikan tangan mereka sambil memantau keadaan Kota Cepheus yang tampak ramai malam itu. Tiga orang pemuda lain yang mereka panggil itu berlari menuju lorong sempit teman teman-teman mereka menunggu. "Semua orang sedang sibuk, kapten. Tampaknya tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar mereka" ujar salah seorang dari tiga pemuda tadi. "Baiklah. Ini sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk kita. Sekarang mulai berpencar dan laksanakan rencana kita" perintah salah seorang dari mereka. Teman-temannya membubarkan diri keluar dari lorong sempit itu, meninggalkan pemimpin mereka sendirian. Ia hanya memantau teman-temannya dari kejauhan, memaskitan bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tak mematuhi perintah ataupun mengabaikan rencana. Setelah merasa aman, sang 'kapten' mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke atas kepalanya. Cahaya pendar hitam terpancar dari tangannya, yang seketika mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi kecoklatan, tak hitam legam seperti rambut aslinya. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati meninggalkan lorong itu, sambil terus waspada jika ada orang yang melihatnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menikmati keadaan kota. Para anak buahnya juga sudah berada di posisi yang sudah mereka tentukan semalam, dan tentu saja mereka tampak sama sekali tak mencurigakan. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai mengambil barang-barang berharga yang dibawa atau dikenakan oleh para pejalan kaki secara diam-diam. Ada yang seperti tak sengaja menabrak korbannya, atau mengendap-endap di belakang korban seolah sedang berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama. Sang 'kapten' tampak senang saat semua anak buahnya menjalankan rencana tanpa ketahuan. Sekitar hampir 1 jam mereka melakukan aksinya sebelum akhirnya kembali ke lorong tempat mereka berkumpul sebelumnya. "Bagaimana? Kalian sudah mendapatkan semuanya?" para anak buah itu menunjukkan hasil curian mereka pada sang pemimpin kelompok. Ia tersenyum sambil menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke markas terlebih dahulu dengan cara tak berjalan berkelompok. Namun, sepertinya rencana mereka malam itu tak selancar yang mereka kira. Beberapa orang polisi tampak mengikuti tiga orang anak buahnya. Beberapa kawanan lain yang mengetahui hal itu segera berlari mencari pemimpin mereka dan melaporkan kejadian di luar dugaan tersebut. Sang pemimpin pun panik, dan minta dibawa ke tempat terakhir anak buahnya melihat temannya tadi. Polisi yang mengikuti mereka tadi ternyata tak lagi tampak dan mengira situasi sudah aman, tetapi tiba-tiba dua orang lelaki berpakaian bebas menghentikan tiga orang tersebut, menunjukkan lencana kepolisian yang mereka sembunyikan di saku celana mereka. Dua polisi itu tampak meminta tanda pengenal mereka bertiga, namun karena mereka tak bisa menunjukkan identitas mereka, para polisi tersebut membawa mereka ke kantor polisi terdekat. "Kapten, bagaimana ini?" sang kapten hanya terdiam saat salah seorang anak buahnya bertanya. Ia tak mengira dari semua hari dimana kemungkinan besar sindikat mereka akan tertangkap, malam itu tiga orang anak buahnya sedang digiring ke kantor polisi. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sebagai seorang Necromancer yang tak pernah belajar mengenai ilmu-ilmu sihir Enchanter, ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak, termasuk menyamar menjadi Enchanter seutuhnya. Cahaya sihirnya murni berwarna hitam, dan tak bisa berubah menjadi warna putih layaknya Enchanter atau Necromancer yang belajar mengaplikasikan ilmu sihir Enchanter. Ia hanya terdiam menatap tiga anak buahnya yang berjalan semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Tiga orang tersebut hanya tertunduk lemas saat tiba di kantor polisi. Jika mereka tertangkap di wilayah kekuasaan Enchanter, mereka tak akan dikembalikan ke tempat asal mereka di Andromeda dan Auriga, dua wilayah kekuasaan terbesar Necromancer. Mereka akan dipenjarakan di penjara kerajaan Cepheus, dan bahkan mungkin mereka akan disiksa jika kejahatan mereka sudah melampaui batas. "Serahkan semua barang curian kalian!" perintah seorang opsir berpakaian bebas yang tadi menangkap mereka di jalanan. Mereka bertiga mengeluarkan semua barang curian mereka dari dalam tas karung mereka, meletakkannya ke atas meja yang ada di depannya. "Tuan, apakah anda menemukan barang anda di sini?" tanya seorang opsir lain yang berpaiakan seragam kepada laki-laki paruh baya yang langsung mengambil dompet miliknya. "Ini kantong uang milik saya, Inspektur! Lihat, tanda ini cocok dengan penanda identitas milik saya!" ujar laki-laki itu. Pihak kepolisian segera memindahkan semua sisa barang curian yang ada untuk disimpan, sebelum diumumkan ke publik dan boleh mengambil ke kantor polisi bagi siapa saja yang merasa kehilangan barang berharga mereka. "Dilihat dari jumlah barang hasil curian ini, sepertinya kalian sudah sangat berpengalaman. Siapa pemimpin kalian?" tanya opsir polisi itu dengan tegas. Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam sambil melihat satu sama lain. "Jawab! Jangan diam saja!" jawab opsir lain yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Mereka bertiga masih saja diam, tak sedikitpun membuka mulut mereka. "Baiklah kalau kalian tak mau angkat bicara. Sekarang cepat geledah mereka bertiga" lima orang polisi berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan menyuruh mereka berdiri. Para polisi itu menggeledah semua yang ada di tubuh mereka, termasuk fakta bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah para Necromancer yang berasal dari Auriga dan Andromeda. Mereka juga menemukan tato dengan simbol yang sama di tubuh ketiga orang tersebut. "Inspektur, sepertinya mereka berasal dari kelompok yang sama" sang inspektur berjalan menuju ke belakang ketiga pemuda itu, dan menemukan sebuah simbol bergambar seekor naga mengelilingi sebuah berlian hitam yang sama di bagian punggung mereka. "Aku tak pernah melihat simbol ini sebelumnya. Seseorang, cepat gambar simbol ini dan cari semua pencuri yang memiliki simbol ini di bagian punggung mereka!" perintah sang inspektur. Sesuai peraturan yang berlaku, mereka akan dipenjarakan di wilayah di mana mereka ditangkap, dan tak akan dilakukan tindakan lebih lanjut sampai ada keputusan dari jajaran tinggi kepolisian dan pihak keamanan Cepheus. 

Semua informasi mengenai simbol itu, serta sisa kawanan mereka yang masih buron begitu cepat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Cepheus melalui selebaran yang ditempel di sudut-sudut kota, termasuk ke telinga pemimpin tertinggi di Cepheus, yaitu raja mereka, Joey White, yang bergelar King of Cepheus. "Yang Mulia, pihak kepolisian sedang melakukan proses pencarian untuk sisa buronan yang belum tertangkap. Penjagaan di tiap-tiap pintu masuk Cepheus juga sudah diperketat. Lalu, untuk tiga kawanan mereka yang tertangkap, apakah Yang Mulia ada instruksi lebih lanjut?" seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan laki-laki yang tampak jauh lebih muda darinya. Joey yang berpakaian serba putih dengan ornamen kuning emas dan pedang putih di tangan kirinya itu tampak berpikir sesaat. "Tahan mereka untuk sementara waktu di penjara Cepheus. Tapi ingat, karena mereka bukan Enchanter, jangan sampai kalian melakukan hal-hal seenaknya. Aku mau melihat mereka tetap bernyawa" jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut namun terkesan tegas. "Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku laporan pemeriksaan mereka bertiga? Aku ingin melihat rekam jejak kriminal mereka" laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah berkas yang langsung dibaca oleh Joey. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat melihat sebuah simbol bergambar berlian hitam yang dikelilingi oleh seekor naga, yang tampak sangat familiar baginya. "Celaka. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota sindikat kriminal berbahaya" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Laki-laki paruh baya tadi terkejut mendengar ucapan Joey. "Yang Mulia, bisa tolong Yang Mulia jelaskan?" Joey kumdian angkat bicara. "Nama sindikat mereka adalah Night Diamond. Semua anggotanya adalah Necromancer laki-laki. Mereka tak hanya melakukan aksi pencurian, tapi juga penjarahan, pembajakan kapal, dan bahkan pembunuhan. Mereka menggunakan ilmu sihir hitam untuk mengelabuhi korban-korban mereka yang kebanyakan adalah golongan penyihir kelas bawah dan Nymph. Mereka yang tak berhasil dikelabuhi, akan dilukai tanpa segan, bahkan beberapa korbannya tewas. Target operasi mereka tak hanya orang-orang biasa, namun juga para bangsawan dan pengusaha kaya. Para pencuri yang tertangkap itu hanyalah kasta terendah dari kelompok mereka, dan biasanya mereka adalah orang-orang baru. Mereka yang kastanya lebih tinggi tak mungkin melakukan kejahatan yang terang-terangan seperti yang terjadi malam itu, dan justru sangat jarang dari kelompok mereka yang tertangkap polisi" jelasnya sambil memasukkan kembali berkas-berkas itu ke dalam amplop. "Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Segera kerahkan polisi untuk memperketat penjagaan di pintu-pintu masuk Cepheus. Mereka boleh meminta bantuan dari pasukan keamanan kerajaan dan pasukan perang jika kekurangan personil" ujar Joey sambil mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya. Laki-laki itu segera meninggalkan ruangan sambil menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan Joey kepada anak buahnya. Joey kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya, berhadapan kembali dengan tumpukan dokumen yang perlu ia periksa dan tanda tangani. Night Diamond? Kenapa mereka sudah berani berkeliaran di wilayah Cepheus? Tanyanya dalam hati. Pihak yang berwenang sudah mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Joey, dan tak membiarkan satu orangpun lolos dari pemeriksaan, terutama mereka yang laki-laki. Sudah satu minggu ini mereka memperketat penjagaan, dan keadaan Cepheus aman terkendali. Tiga tersangka juga sudah dijebloskan ke penjara sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan Joey. Ia merasa cukup lega karena sejauh ini Night Diamond tak lagi membuat ulah di Cepheus, namun ia tak mau melonggarkan pengamanan karena takut akan ada kejadian yang di luar dugaan. Salah seorang pesuruhnya yang ia kirim ke Andromeda untuk menyampaikan pesan juga sudah tiba kembali di Cepheus. "Yang Mulia White, King of Andromeda meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa Cepheus. Beliau mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menghukum mereka sementara. Para tahanan akan dijemput oleh pihak Kerajaan Andromeda dalam 2 minggu lagi" pesuruhnya itu kemudian berlutut sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kain pemberian King of Andromeda untuknya. Gulungan itu berisikan surat permintaan maaf dan permohonan untuk tak melakukan apapun pada ketiga tahanan tersebut sampai pihak Andromeda datang menjemput mereka. Joey menyetujui hal itu dan menyimpan gulungan kain itu di lemari besar yang ada di belakang meja kerjanya. 

Pesuruhnya itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan dan kini ia kembali sendiri. Ia hanya berharap kejadian ini tak menjadi panjang, karena ia tak mau hubungan Necromancer dan Enchanter meregang seperti dulu saat ia masih menjadi Prince of Cepheus. Ia kembali ke ingatannya saat ia remaja dulu. Ayahnya tewas usai perang melawan pemberontakan Necromancer yang berlangsung selama 8 tahun tersebut. Ibunya selingkuh dengan seorang bangsawan Crux saat ayahnya sibuk di medan perang. Dalam keadaan genting dan usianya yang masih sangat muda, ia sudah harus mengemban tugas menjadi seorang raja. Tak ada seorang pun yang membantunya. Ia harus berjuang sendiri, mengatasi semua permasalahan sendirian. Joey tersenyum kecil saat mengingat semuanya, sambil sedikit menyesal mengapa ia tak terlalu memperhatikan ayahnya saat ia sibuk bekerja atau bagaimana ayahnya menyelesaikan masalah. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi 100 tahun lalu dan ia masih saja menyesali satu hal itu. Bagi penyihir kasta tinggi seperti Joey, umurnya berhenti di usia 20 tahun. Setelah itu, walaupun umur mereka bertambah, wajah dan tubuh mereka akan tetap berada di usia 20 tahun, dan baru akan menua perlahan setiap 50 tahun sekali, berbeda dengan penyihir biasa yang akan menua tiap 5-10 tahun sekali. Joey menatap langit malam dari jendela ruang kerjanya, pikirannya terus larut dalam kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Ia masih ingat saat hari kematian ayahnya, ia terbangun malam hari karena kehausan. Saat melewati kamar ayahnya, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mencurigakan. Ia ketuk pintu kamar ayahnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Suara gaduh itu masih terdengar di telinganya, lalu ia coba ketuk sekali lagi. Ayahnya masih tak membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa izin ayahnya, ia masuk ke kamar ayahnya untuk memastikan ayahnya baik-baik saja. Namun bertapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat ada seseorang yang menusuk ayahnya berkali-kali dengan pedang yang diselimuti asap hitam. Joey hanya terdiam dan tak bisa berbuat apapun. Orang yang menusuk ayahnya itu juga tampak terluka, dan langsung berbalik arah menuju balkon dan pergi meninggalkan kamar ayahnya. Sekilas, Joey melihat simbol bergambar berlian hitam yang dikelilingi oleh seekor naga di punggung orang yang menusuk ayahnya. Sejak hari itu, simbol tersebut tak pernah hilang dari dalam ingatannya. Ia sempat berniat membalaskan dendamnya pada sindikat kriminal yang beberapa minggu ini kembali menampakkan jejaknya itu, namun ia selalu menampis pikiran itu karena hal itu hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri dan orang di sekitarnya, apalagi kini gelarnya sudah menjadi King of Cepheus. Ia hanya berjanji untuk tak terlalu ikut campur dengan hubungan secara personal dengan seorang Necromancer, karena ia takut trauma masa lalunya akan bangkit dengan sendirinya. "Tuan Muda White?" suara pelayan pribadinya membuyarkan nostalgianya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu. "Sudah waktunya beristirahat, Tuan Muda. Besok Tuan Muda harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan pihak kepolisian" Joey tersenyum kepada pelayan yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil itu. "Terima kasih, Aunt Andrea. Aku akan menuju ke kamar sebentar lagi" ucapnya lembut. 

Hampir dua minggu semenjak pertemuan itu berlangsung, pihak pemerintahan Cepheus setuju untuk memperpanjang masa pengamanan sampai satu bulan ke depan. Anggota Night Diamond masih menjadi buronan di seluruh penjuru Cepheus, bahkan hingga ke seluruh area kekuasaan Enchanter. Pihak keamanan antar wilayah tak hentinya bertukar informasi mengenai perkembangan penyelidikan, namun sejauh ini hasilnya nihil. Joey meminta laporan setiap hari soal semua informasi yang keluar dan masuk, termasuk tentang kedatangan utusan dari Andromeda untuk menjemput tiga tahanan anggota Night Diamond itu. "Yang Mulia White, utusan dari Andromeda kemungkinan akan tiba dalam 3 hari. Salah seorang penjaga perbatasan di Kota Altair melihat mereka memasuki wilayah Altair" salah seorang pesuruhnya menyampaikan informasi harian padanya. Joey mengangguk pelan, sambil menikmati teh hangat di ruang santainya. "Baiklah. Tolong pastikan lagi mereka dalam keadaan sehat" ucapnya pelan. Ia menghela napas, matanya tertuju pada langit biru di pagi hari yang tenang itu. Hanya ada suara burung-burung kecil berkicau di bingkai jendela, dan suara para utusannya yang sedang mempersiapkan kedatangan penjemput tahanan dari Andromeda. Ini adalah kali pertama kerajaan terbesar Necromancer, Kerajaan Andromeda, berkunjung ke Cepheus selama ia menjabat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di Cepheus. Ia tak mau kejadian mendiang ayahnya terulang lagi padanya. Ia ingin sebisa mungkin hubungan Andromeda dan Cepheus tetap baik-baik saja seperti setelah perang yang tak menghasilkan kemenangan, atau bahkan kekalahan. "Aunt Andrea, apakah Yang Mulia sudah berada di ruang kerjanya? Ada tamu penting yang ingin menemui Yang Mulia" seorang pengawal kerajaan berlari ke arah Aunt Andrea yang baru saja keluar dari dapur istana. Ia tampak membawakan telur dadar kesukaan Joey. "Belum. Beliau masih di ruang santai. Aku rasa perasaan beliau sedang kurang enak hari ini. Tadi pagi beliau minta untuk dibuatkan teh" sang pengawal terkejut mendengar perkataan Aunt Andrea. "Teh?" Aunt Andrea mengangguk pelan. "Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada beliau" ia berjalan meninggalkan pengawal kerajaan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya itu. Minum teh hangat di pagi hari adalah kebiasaan Joey saat ia merasa suasana hatinya tak bagus. Aunt Andrea paham betul tentang itu. Tuannya itu hanya minta segelas susu setiap pagi, dan tak pernah mau minum selain itu. "Permisi Yang Mulia, saya bawakan sarapan untuk Yang Mulia" ia berjalan mendekati tuannya, meletakkan nampan berisi telur dadar lengkap dengan potongan daging asap dan kentang rebus di atas meja. "Tadi ada pengawal yang mengatakan pada saya, ada seorang tamu yang mencari Yang Mulia" ujarnya pelan kepada Joey. "Aunt Andrea" ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba sang tuan memanggil namanya. "Apakah langit biru ini masih akan aku lihat esok hari? Dan esok harinya lagi? Dan esoknya? Seterusnya?" Joey berkata tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari arah jendela. Ia masih terduduk diam di kursi kayunya, dan sekali lagi meminum teh yang sudah mulai dingin itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, dan sekali lagi melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendelanya. Entah kenapa perasaannya kacau sejak ia bangun tidur tadi. Ia merasa akan ada hal besar yang menghampiri dirinya, dan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Bicara apa aku ini" ia beranjak meninggalkan kursinya, membawa piring berisikan makanan kesukannya. "Terima kasih, Aunt Andrea. Aku akan membawa sarapan spesialku ini ke ruang kerja" celetuknya. Aunt Andrea hanya diam sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Malamnya, entah kenapa ia tak bisa tidur. Ia bukannya tak mengantuk, tapi ia seolah takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tak ia inginkan saat ia mulai beranjak tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamarnya. "Aku akan pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini sebentar. Tolong jaga pintu kamar ini, ya" ujarnya kepada salah seorang pengawal kerajaan yang berjaga di depan perpustakaan, yang letaknya persis di seberang kamarnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga, dan berjalan di sekitar taman istana. Beberapa pengawal lain yang melihatnya berjalan sendirian, menawarkan diri untuk menemani dirinya, namun Joey menolak. "Tak usah, kalian berjaga saja di sini" ujarnya. Tak berapa lama setelah ia berjalan di taman istana, tiba-tiba ada tiga orang pengawalnya yang berlari ke arahnya dan tampak panik. "Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia! Penjaga penjara mendengar 4 kali suara tembakan dari dalam penjara kerajaan!" Joey terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jubah dan pedangnya, dan seketika itu juga istananya berubah suasana menjadi mencekam. Para pengawal kerajaan segera berlari menuju penjara yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari gedung utama istana. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati bangunan penjara itu sudah dipadati oleh para tahanan yang kabur, dan menyerang puluhan penjaga penjara. Para pengawal Joey segera mengejar para tahanan yang kabur. "Cepat cari tiga orang tahanan dari Andromeda itu! Selamatkan mereka!" perintah Joey. Para pengawal meninggalkan Joey, dan hanya menyisakan dua orang dari mereka. "Kalian berdua, cepat bunyikan sirine darurat. Minta semua penduduk menutup rapat pintu dan jendela mereka. Minta penjaga perbatasan untuk bersiaga, tahan semua tahanan yang kabur sebisa mungkin" perintah Joey. Kedua pengawal terakhir yang ada di samping Joey itu awalnya hanya diam, tak mau meninggalkan Joey seorang diri. "Ini perintah!" ujarnya lagi. Mereka berdua pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan Joey di tengah kekacauan. Ia langsung berlari menerobos kekacauan menuju ke dalam gedung penjara untuk memastikan keberadaan tiga orang tahanan asal Andromeda itu. Beberapa pasukan dan pengawal yang mengetahui keberadaan Joey, langsung melindunginya hingga ia masuk dengan aman ke dalam penjara. "Di mana sel mereka?" seorang sipir menunjukkan arah sel mereka kepada Joey yang diikuti beberapa pengawalnya. Belum sampai di sel ketiga tahanan tersebut, seseorang yang ia suruh memeriksa kondisi mereka bertiga, berlari ketakutan ke arah Joey. "Yang Mulia, mereka bertiga telah tewas. Terdapat luka tusuk dan tebas di tubuh dan leher mereka" ucap sang pengawal. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Joey dan yang lain segera berlari menuju sel yang mereka tuju, dan mendapati tiga tahanan itu sudah terbaring berlumuran darah dan tak bernyawa. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini semua kepada pihak Kerajaan Andromeda. "Yang Mulia, pedang yang digunakan untuk membunuh adalah pedang milik Enchanter. Mereka bertiga akan segera bereinkarnasi" seorang pengawal berkata padanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, berharap seolah semua ini tak akan menjadi hal yang besar. "Pergi ke Altair malam ini juga. Beri kabar ke pasukan Andromeda yang akan menjemput mereka soal ini" dengan berat hati Joey memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk memberikan kabar buruk tersebut. "Dan cari tahu pedang Enchanter mana yang membunuh mereka bertiga" tambahnya lagi. 

Para tahanan yang kabur benar-benar membuat kacau seisi Cepheus. Beberapa dari mereka yang berasal dari luar Cepheus berusaha kabur dan melawan para penjaga perbatasan. Namun karena jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, para penjaga perbatasan yang personelnya sudah ditambah itu tetap kewalahan, dan beberapa di antara mereka berhasil kabur. Para warga yang panik mendengar sirine darurat tersebut segera menutup pintu dan jendela mereka rapat-rapat. Mereka yang masih kedapatan di luar rumah langsung masuk ke dalam. Para tahanan yang kabur itu sempat merusak beberapa kios-kios pedagang yang ada di pinggir jalan. Beberapa dari mereka juga menjarah toko bahan makanann dan restoran yang tak sempat cepat-cepat menutup kedai mereka. Sementara sisanya berusaha mendobrak rumah-rumah warga dan melakukan penjarahan, walaupun sebagian dari mereka juga gagal. Pertarungan tak terelakkan terjadi di semua perbatasan yang ada di Cepheus. Setengah tahanan penjara Cepheus yang kabur itu berhasil melewati perbatasan dan membuat resah warga. Joey segera membuat surat darurat untuk kota-kota lain di sekitar Cepheus, dan meminta mereka untuk waspada dan meningkatkan penjagaan di perbatasan kota-kota mereka. Kejadian itu tampak seperti perang kecil yang melukai banyak orang, bahkan meregang nyawa. Kota Cepheus benar-benar seperti kota mati selama satu minggu penuh. Semua rumah sakit penuh dengan korban luka dan meninggal. "Yang Mulia, ada surat yang datang dari Kerajaan Andromeda" kata seorang pengawal yang langsung menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Joey. Ia membuka surat itu, dan ia langsung menghela napas panjang. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, pihak Andromeda meminta kejelasan mengenai pembunuhan tersebut dan memintanya untuk mengusut tuntas kasus pembunuhan tersebut. "Soal pembunuhan itu, apakah sudah ada titik terang?" tanya Joey pada pengawalnya yang tadi membawa surat. "Pembunuhnya kemungkinan besar bukan seorang sipir penjara, dan pedang yang digunakan adalah pedang curian karena salah satu sipir mengaku diserang oleh orang tak dikenal dan mengambil pedang miliknya" jawab si pengawal. "Baiklah. Segera usut tuntas. Saya ingin dalam dua hari ini harus ada perkembangan baru. Setelah itu buat dua buah laporan, dan kirim satu laporannnya ke Andromeda" perintahnya lagi. "Baik, Yang Mulia" pengawal itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Joey. Ia bersandar di kursi ruang kerjanya, menghela napas panjangnya sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar berharap firasat buruknya tak berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Joey berjalan didampingi beberapa pengawalnya menuju salah satu ruang rapat di gedung Departemen Keamanan Cepheus. Hari itu ia akan menghadiri rapat koordinasi dengan beberapa pemimpin kerajaan yang ada di sekitar Cepheus. Salah satu agenda rapat yang akan dibahas adalah tentang kaburnya tahanan Cepheus. "Oh, Joey! Lama tak bertemu!" King of Crux, Christoper Bell, menyapanya dengan ramah. "Tuan Bell, lama tak bertemu. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan tuan hari ini" ucap Joey ramah. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang rapat yang belum terlalu ramai. "Aku turut bersedih mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Cepheus beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu" ucap Tuan Bell sambil menepuk pundaknya. Joey hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tuan Bell. Saya harap kondisi ini segera berakhir, dan para tahanan yang kabur bisa segera ditangkap" ungkapnya. Joey mempersilakan King of Crux memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu dan mencari tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. "Joey, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku akan ayahmu" ucap Tuan Bell tiba-tiba. "Aku ingat sekali, waktu ayahmu masih hidup, ia benar-benar berjuang mendamaikan Enchanter dan Necromancer yang sudah sangat lama berselisih. Ia melakukan segala yang ia bisa, walaupun ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Ia adalah sosok pemimpin yang baik dan bijaksana semua Enchanter hidup tentram saat ayahmu menjabat sebagai Lord of Enchanter. Walaupun akhirnya Andromeda melancarkan serangan, tapi berkat ayahmu, serangan yang terjadi tak sampai menjadi perang besar antar kasta. Ayahmu adalah sosok pahlawan sesungguhnya, Joey" ia hanya terdiam mendegar cerita Tuan Bell. "Aku harap kau bisa menjadi seperti ayahmu. Aku bisa merasakan kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk Cepheus" tambahnya. Joey membungkukkan badannya pada Tuan Bell seraya berterima kasih. "Saya harap saya tak mengecewakan Tuan Bell" ucapnya sopan. Tak lama setelah mereka selesai berbicara, King of Eridanus, yang juga Lord of Enchanter pada masa itu, memasuki ruangan. Para hadirin yang sudah duduk di dalam ruangan langsung berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan pemimpin tertinggi para Enchanter itu. "Selamat siang, para hadirin sekalian. Silakan duduk" mereka semua duduk di tempat yang telah ditentukan. "Rapat koordinasi kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kita akan membahas beberapa permasalahan baru terkait insiden-insiden yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Saya harap akan ada jalan keluar setelah rapat ini selesai. Tanpa menunda lagi, mari kita mulai rapat hari ini" ucap King of Eridanus seraya membuka pertemuan hari itu. Rapat berlangsung dengan tenang dan lancar. Semua yang hadir memberikan masukan dan sarannya, termasuk pengusulan beberapa strategi pengamanan dari King of Serpens, yang dikenal sebagai kerajaan dengan pasukan perang paling tangguh di Cassiopeia. "Permasalahan ini memang paling parah terjadi di Cepheus, tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan wilayah lain juga akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Saya menyarankan setiap kerajaan untuk memperketat penjagaan di tiap-tiap penjara dan perbatasan" tuturnya. "Yang Mulia, saya memiliki beberapa strategi untuk memperkuat penjagaan. Saya mohon Yang Mulia berkenan mengizinkan saya mengenalkan strategi ini kepada seluruh hadirin" King of Serpens membungkukkan badannya sambil memegang sebuah gulungan kertas besar. "Tuan Paul, silakan" ucap King of Eridanus. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan para hadirin untuk menjelaskan strategi penjagaan miliknya. "Aku dengar anaknya seusia denganmu?" Tuan Bell tiba-tiba berbisik pada Joey. "Ah, iya. Kami dulunya teman satu sekolah. Ia juga mahir menyusun strategi berperang" jawab Joey. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sambil menyimak strategi yang dijelaskan oleh Tuan Paul. Tak lama setelah ia selesai menjelaskan strategi penjagaannya, pemimpin rapat memutuskan untuk menghentikan rapat sementara. Para petinggi kerajaan tersebut diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menikmati hidangan yang sudah disajikan. Tuan Paul tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Joey. "Joey, boleh aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?" Joey mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama Tuan Paul. "Joey, jika kau sedang kekurangan pasukan untuk menjaga perbatasan dan penjaramu, aku akan menyuruh beberapa pasukanku ke Cepheus untuk membantumu" ucapnya. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, Tuan Paul. Saya sangat menghargai bantuan anda" jawabnya sopan. "Keadaan memang sedang genting sekarang, namun sebaiknya saya tak merepotkan Tuan Paul. Saya akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengatasi permasalahan ini sendiri. Lagipula jarak Cepheus dan Serpens cukup jauh" tambahnya lagi sambil membungkukkan badan. "Joey, kedudukan kita ini setara sekarang. Kau tak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan pada kerajaan lain. Aku tahu kau tak mau merepotkan kerajaan lain, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, ada baiknya kau meminta tolong. Begini saja. Kau bisa diskusikan hal ini dengan Alexander. Apapun keputusanmu nanti, utarakan padanya. Aku akan langsung mengirimkan pasukanku jika kau mau. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, Joey" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Joey. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih, Tuan Paul" ucapnya sopan.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" seorang pengawalnya berteriak mengejarnya yang tengah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan kerajaan. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Joey berusaha menenangkan. "Yang Mulia, pengawal Kerajaan Cepheus yang mengirimkan berkas ke Andromeda, dibunuh oleh sekelompok Necromancer tak dikenal di perbatasan Andromeda!" Joey terdiam. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan pengawalnya itu. "Apa tubuh mereka masih bisa dibawa kembali?" pengawalnya itu menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Joey. "Mereka sudah berubah menjadi abu, Yang Mulia" jawabnya lirih. Joey berusaha menenangkan pengawalnya itu. "Tenangkan dirimu. Tenangkan dirimu" ucap Joey padanya. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia! Saya tak bisa memantau anak buah saya dengan baik!" sang pengawal tak hentinya meminta maaf. "Bukan salahmu. Itu semua bukan salahmu. Tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang, apakah berkas tersebut sudah sampai?" tanya Joey lagi. Sang pengawal menggeleng pelan. "Mereka terbunuh saat berangkat ke Andromeda, dan berkasnya hilang" jawabnya lagi. "Baiklah, segera tulis yang baru. Dua hari lagi, serahkan laporan yang baru ke Andromeda. Aku akan meminta bantuan pasukan khusus Serpens untuk menemani kalian" dengan segera Joey mengirimkan surat permintaan bantuan ke Serpens melalui anak buahnya, juga meminta yang lainnya menulis ulang laporan tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak mau lagi ada perselisihan antara Cepheus dan Andromeda, dan yang paling ia takutkan, perselisihan antara Enchanter dan Necromancer. Sebisa mungkin ia melakukan hal-hal yang tak provokatif. Salah atau benar tindakan yang ia ambil, ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Kedamaian rakyatnya akan selalu menjadi pertimbangan utama semua keputusannya. Terkadang ia berpikir, apakah keputusannya ini sudah benar? Apakah jika ayahnya yang berada di posisi seperti ini, ayahnya akan memilih cara yang sama? Namun ayahnya sendiri yang selalu mengajarkan untuk tak ragu-ragu dalam mengambil keputusan, dan utamakan keselamatan orang banyak di atas keselamatan diri sendiri, karena seperti itulah seorang pemimpin yang seharusnya. "Tuan Muda, makan malam sudah siap" suara Aunt Andrea membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia membawakan makan malam tuannya itu ke dalam ruang santai. "Terima kasih, Aunt Andrea" ucapnya pelan. Malam itu ia memang sedang tak ingin makan malam di ruang makan kerajaan dan lebih memilih untuk makan malam di ruang santainya. "Tuan Muda, apakah Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?" tanya Aunt Andrea padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Aunt Andrea" Joey tersenyum sambil memegang kedua tangan Aunt Andrea. "Kau lihat? Aku sedang tersenyum bahagia karena aku bisa makan steak kesukaanku" Aunt Andrea membalasnya dengan senyum. "Saya hanya tak mau Tuan Muda sedih dan sepi. Apalagi Tuan Muda tak terlalu punya banyak waktu untuk bermain bersama Tuan Muda Alexander semenjak Tuan Muda naik tahta menjadi raja. Terkadang saya khawatir melihat Tuan Muda" jawabnya. Benar juga perkataan Aunt Andrea, batinnya. Dari kecil Joey adalah anak yang tak banyak bergaul. Temannya hanyalah Alexander sedari ia kecil. Orang tua mereka berdua sangat dekat, bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Paul sudah menganggapnya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Sudah sekitar 50 tahun ini ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Alexander karena keterbatasan jarak dan waktu. Ia paham betul impian Alexander untuk menjadi komandan pasukan perang, dan itulah kenapa ia tak keberatan saat Alexander memilih untuk fokus ke bidang yang ia ingin tekuni. Sementara dirinya, harus menggantikan tahta yang dulu dimiliki sang ayah. Tak hanya waktunya untuk Alexander, bahkan waktunya untuk Aunt Andrea pun berkurang. Umur Aunt Andrea juga tak lagi muda. Bisa dibilang, Aunt Andrea lebih mirip nenek daripada sosok ibu untuknya. "Aunt Andrea jangan khawatir. Aku tak kesepian. Di istana ini masih ada Aunt Andrea. Masakan-masakan Aunt Andrea akan selalu membuatku senang dan sejenak lupa akan masalah-masalah yang harus aku hadapi" ucap Joey. Aunt Andrea hanya tersenyum menatap Joey.

Laporan yang baru sudah selesai ditulis, dan beberapa orang pasukan khusus dari Serpens juga sudah siap untuk mengantarkan pengawal Joey menuju Andromeda. Tak mau kecolongan lagi, kali ini ia melihat langsung kepergian pengawalnya itu. Ia sendiri yang memastikan semuanya sudah sesuai rencana dan semua pengawalnya membawa persenjataan lengkap. Kali ini Joey tak mau mengirim sembarang pasukan. Ia mengambil beberapa pasukan perangnya yang handal untuk berangkat ke Andromeda. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah sesuai apa yang ia inginkan, ia melepas kepergian pasukan itu dengan tenang. Ia berpesan untuk segera berbalik arah jika ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan, atau jika sudah terlanjur, ada satu atau dua orang yang kembali ke kerajaan untuk memberitahu situasi yang sedang terjadi. Mereka berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan istana, dan sekali lagi, Joey berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Perjalanan dari Cepheus ke Andromeda memakan waktu sekitar 3 hari, itu berarti pasukannya akan membutuhkan waktu 6 hari untuk perjalanan. Biasanya mereka akan menginap sehari di Andromeda sebelum kembali ke Cepheus. Joey benar-benar berharap satu minggu itu segera berlalu dan pasukannya kembali dengan selamat. Malam itu Joey kembali tak bisa tidur. Sudah sekitar satu jam ini ia coba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun tak bisa juga. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar yang berada satu garis dengan tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka jendela itu perlahan, membiarkan angin malam menyapa dirinya. Ia menengadah ke atas, melihat langit malam tanpa bintang. "Sepertinya langit malam ini juga sama kalutnya dengan diriku" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Joey berdiri cukup lama di balkon kamarnya itu, cukup lama sampai ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Perasaannya masih tak sepenuhnya tenang, namun ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia berjalan kembali ke kasurnya, tanpa menutup jendela besar itu. Ia ingin angin malam itu tetap menenaminya hingga tertidur pulas. "Besok aku akan menjalani semuanya sendirian lagi" ucapnya sambil menarik selimut, lalu memejamkan matanya. 

Joey tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang ia tahu, ia kembali terbangun saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia melihat sekitar, tampaknya memang hari sudah pagi, namun matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit. Ia buka pintu kamarnya, dan melihat seorang pengawalnya terengah-engah. Firasat buruk itu kembali menghampirinya seketika. "Yang Mulia, puluahan orang Necromancer menyerang para penjaga perbatasan pagi ini. Mereka sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kota" Joey memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud serangan tersebut. Ia tak merasa melakukan hal-hal yang memicu pertikaian. "Kali ini mereka sudah benar-benar di luar batas. Segera turunkan semua pasukan keamanan dan kepolisian. Jangan sampai warga panik" perintahnya. Joey segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, sebelum ia turun ke ruang kerjanya di bawah. Suasana istana kembali riuh, sama seperti saat kaburnya beberapa tahanan dari penjara Cepheus. Beberapa tahanan masih belum bisa ditemukan, kasus pembunuhan tiga tahanan itu juga tak menemukan titik terang, pasukannya dihabisi oleh beberapa Necromancer di perbatasan Andromeda, dan sekarang kota tempat tinggalnya diserang oleh sekelompok Necromancer. Seharusnya dari kemarin aku menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah pertanda buruk, harusnya aku bisa mencegah ini semua, ucapnya dalam hati. Namun ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa para Necromancer itu gencar sekali menyerang Cepheus. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang salah dari kotanya? Apa yang salah dari Enchanter yang tinggal di kotanya? Sebenarnya ia tak mau bertindak gegabah tanpa alasan jelas, tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, mau tak mau ia juga harus mempertahankan ketentraman rakyatnya. Ia benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mau melihat ada pertumpahan darah lagi. Ia mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kerjanya, berusaha berpikir jernih untuk menentukan strategi berikutnya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan ke kota lain di sekitar Cepheus, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia hanya akan membunuh orang-orang kepercayaannya lagi. Ia sudah memerintahkan pasukannya untuk terus menyerang para Necromancer misterius itu sampai mereka mundur ke luar perbatasan Cepheus agar keadaan bisa sedikit terkendali, dan berharap cara itu cukup memberinya waktu untuk memikirkan rencana berikutnya. 

Joey masih tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia tak pernah dihadapkan pada kondisi ini sebelumnya selama ia menjabat sebagai King of Cepheus. "Yang Mulia, para Necromancer sudah berhasil dibawa keluar dari area Cepheus. Mereka sudah berada di area luar perbatasan" seorang pengawal kerajaan melapor sambil membungukkan badan di hadapan Joey yang masih saja mondar-mandir. Seketika ia merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya kekacauan itu tak terjadi di dalam area Cepheus. "Baguslah. Siapkan dua peleton pasukan lagi. Tunggu perintahku sebelum mereka boleh pergi ke wilayah luar perbatasan. Terus laporkan keadaan terbaru" ucapnya. Sang pengawal pergi meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Joey masih sibuk mondar-mandir. Ia pergi ke luar ruang kerjanya untuk meminta salah satu pelayannya membuatkan teh untuknya. Namun saat ia kembali ke ruangan kerjanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan cukup besar. Ia segera berlari menuju jendela utama yang menghadap ke arah luar perbatasan Cepheus, dan benar saja, asap hitam keabuan membumbung tinggi di udara. Ia segera berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ruang pantau di bagian depan kerajaan, dan menyuruh 2 peleton tambahan tadi untuk langsung pergi ke wilayah luar perbatasan bersama dengan tim medis. Seisi kerajaan panik, para warga sekitar yang mendengar suara ledakan juga langsung berhamburan keluar rumah. Beberapa pengawalnya langsung ia suruh untuk turun ke lapangan dan menenangkan para warga yang panik. Pihak kepolisian juga ia suruh untuk menurunkan personelnya ke wilayah luar perbatasan. "Yang Mulia! Pasukan Necromancer itu bertambah banyak! Kita harus menurunkan beberapa peleton lagi!" seorang penjaga ruang pantau melapor padanya. "Berapa banyak pasukan mereka?" tanya Joey yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Sekitar lima peleton, Yang Mulia" Joey kaget mendengar jawaban itu. Lima peleton?! Apakah para Necromancer itu sudah gila?! Itu sama saja dengan memulai peperangan! Teriaknya dalam hati. Joey yang mulai geram itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak mau para bawahannya melihat ia lepas kendali. "Turunkan lima peleton tambahan lagi. Sekarang" ucapnya tegas. Ia memalingkan kembali pandangannya menuju jendela kaca yang mengarah langsung ke luar perbatasan, sambil terus berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Pengawal yang ia suruh untuk melihat langsung keadaan di luar perbatasan belum juga kembali. Mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruang pantau, termasuk Joey, tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi karena kurangnya informasi. "Kita tak bisa diam saja. Sementara ini, selamatkan dulu para penghuni istana. Suruh para pelayan terutama wanita dan orang tua untuk berlindung ke ruang bawah tanah" perintah Joey itu langsung dilaksanakan oleh tiga orang pengawal yang ada di ruang pantau tersebut. "Yang Mulia, para Necromancer tersebut berasal dari Andromeda. Di antara mereka terdapat beberapa mantan tahanan yang pernah ditahan di Cepheus" salah seorang pengawal kembali melapor padanya. "Apakah mereka ingin balas dendam? Tapi apa alasan mereka berbuat seperti itu?" tanya salah seorang penjaga ruang pantau. "Kita masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apa motif mereka sebenarnya" Joey terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa tindakannya untuk melakukan serangan balik itu sebenarnya agak terlalu gegabah, namun itu semua ia lakukan untuk pertahanan. "Untuk sekarang, sebisa mungkin tahan mereka agar tak sampai masuk ke dalam wilayah Cepheus" ucap Joey tegas pada pengawalnya. 

Keadaan di medan pertarungan semakin panas. Para Necromancer tak hentinya menyerang pasukan Enchanter yang diturunkan oleh Joey. Suara pedang yang saling beradu sangat jelas terdengar, luka-luka di tubuh mereka semakin bertambah. Mereka saling serang tanpa ampun. Cahaya hitam dan putih yang keluar dari telapak tangan mereka saling bertautan. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai bertumbangan. Para Enchanter berusaha menahan mereka agar tak masuk ke wilayah Cepheus, sementara para Necromancer terus mencerca mereka dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Arena pertarungan itu tampak seperti ajang adu kekuatan sihir dan ilmu berpedang, sesuatu yang sudah tak pernah terjadi sejak perang terakhir 1 abad lalu. "Tuan Muda! Pasukan Cepheus terus bertambah!" seorang Necromancer yang pedangnya berlumuran darah itu berlutut di hadapan seseorang berjubah dan berpakaian serba hitam. Sosok yang ia panggil Tuan Muda itu duduk tenang di atas kudanya sambil tersenyum sinis, pandangannya lurus ke depan menyaksikan pertumpahan darah. "Sudah kuduga pemimpin bodoh mereka itu akan langsung bertindak cepat. Berani juga ia mempertaruhkan reputasinya sendiri" jawabnya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pengawalnya itu. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" pengawalnya itu segera bangkit dan berlari ke belakang si Tuan Muda tadi. Ia menerobos hutan rimba yang semakin gelap itu. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba di depan sekelompok pasukan berkuda yang berjumlah sekitar 40 orang. Mereka semua berpakaian senada seperti si Tuan Muda tadi. Hanya saja, mereka semua telah menggenggam erat pedang mereka yang berselimut asap hitam itu. "Pergilah!" pengawalnya memberikan komando dengan mengangkat pedangnya. Pasukan berkuda itu segera pergi menuju arena pertarungan, dan sekali lagi, menjadi ancaman untuk pasukan Enchanter yang mulai kelelahan. "Tuan Muda, pasukan terakhir sudah berada di lokasi" sang pengawal kembali ke hadapan si Tuan Muda itu. "Bagus. Sekarang, mari kita lihat. Apakah mereka mampu melawan pasukan khususku, atau malah mati begitu saja" ucapnya. Ia meneguk sebotol arak yang ada digenggamannya. Dilihatnya lagi arena pertarungan yang semakin memanas itu. Para Enchanter yang terkejut melihat kedatangan pasukan lain, perlahan-lahan mulai kehabisan tenaga. Jumlah pasukan mereka kalah banyak dengan para Necromancer yang menyerang mereka. Beberapa dari mereka pun mundur. Mereka yang masih berusaha bertahan, satu-persatu dihabisi oleh pasukan khusus itu. Ilmu sihir mereka dipindahkan ke pedang-pedang mereka, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Necromancer yang ilmu sihirnya sangat tinggi. Dibandingkan mereka yang hanya Enchanter biasa, tentu mereka akan kalah dengan mereka, baik jumlah maupun kemampuan bertarung. Si Tuan Muda ini hanya tersenyum sinis melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia tampak sangat puas bisa membuat para Enchanter tersebut kewalahan. Sekali lagi ia meneguk arak yang ia pegang erat.

"Joey, pertunjukkan baru saja dimulai"


	4. Was It You?

"Kemana yang lain?" Joey berjalan memasuki ruangan auditorium sekolah sambil tak henti melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan. "Jangan harap mereka sudah datang. Ini masih jam setengah 7 pagi" Sara sama sekali tak melihat Joey, ia terus berbicara sambil berjalan ke belakang panggung. "Tapi kau bilang kita harus datang jam setengah 7 pagi?" tanya Joey lagi sambil terus mengikuti Sara. "Iya, kita. Kau, aku, Sean, dan beberapa anak kelas 12 lainnya" jawab Sara. "Apa? Jadi tak semuanya datang sepagi ini? Bagaimana dengan anak kelas 10 dan 11?" tanya Joey yang tampak terkejut itu. "Mereka semua baru saja selesai ujian kemarin, jadi aku agak memberikan sedikit kelonggaran pada mereka. Lagipula anak kelas 12 seperti kita hanya tinggal menunggu ujian nasional dan ujian masuk universitas saja" ucap Sara yang kali ini sibuk membuka kunci menuju ruang penyimpanan alat musik. "Ah, kalau begini lebih baik aku datang nanti saja seperti yang lainnya" ucap Joey pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sara tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya. Joey bersuara sangat kecil, menurutnya, saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, yang entah kenapa masih saja terdengar oleh Sara. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Joey pada Sara. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan saat pagi hari" ucapnya sambil menatap sinis ke arah Joey. Ia hanya menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sara. "Sekarang cepat bantu aku mengangkat peralatan ini. Bawa sebisamu saja, biar Sean yang membawa sisanya" seperti tersihir, Joey mengikuti perintah Sara dan membawa beberapa trombone menuju depan panggung, sementara Sara membawa beberapa terompet. Beberapa anak kelas 12 lain yang baru saja datang langsung ikut membantu mereka mengangkat peralatan musik itu. "Tunggu. Bukannya mereka semua membawa peralatan musik mereka sendiri?" tanya Joey lagi. "Memang, tapi beberapa dari mereka menyimpan alat-alat musik mereka di sini, terutama alat musik tiup sebesar tuba dan trombone. Alat musik sebesar xylophone, harpa, cello, dan double bass juga tak mungkin mereka bawa setiap hari untuk berlatih. Jadi memang ada beberapa yang mereka simpan di ruang penyimpanan auditorium" jawab Sara sambil merapikan alat musik yang dibawa oleh teman-temannya. Joey mengangguk pelan. Ia tak pernah bergabung ke kelompok orkestra manapun seumur hidupnya, jadi itu merupakan pengetahuan baru baginya. "Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar soal musik selain piano. Bagaimana aku bisa lulus tes masuk universitas kalau begini?" oceh Joey sambil menyusun kotak-kotak berisikan alat musik sesuai daftar yang dibuat oleh Sara. "Kau juga ingin masuk ke jurusan musik?" tanya Sara. Joey mengangguk penuh semangat. "Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan mempelajari lebih dalam apa yang memang dari awal sudah kita sukai" jawabnya. Sara hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Joey. "Apa orang tuamu langsung setuju? Anak sepandai dirimu biasanya akan masuk ke fakultas bergensi seperti kedokteran, atau hukum" ucap Sara yang kali ini sibuk berkeliling di sekitar alat musik yang sudah tertata rapi itu, jari telunjuknya tampak seperti orang yang sedang menghitung sesuatu. "Aku tak ingat siapa orang tuaku, jadi memang semuanya aku putuskan sendiri" jawaban Joey membuat Sara tersentak dan berhenti menghitung seketika. "Kau, kau tak ingat?" tanya Sara lirih. "Iya. Aku dibesarkan oleh pamanku" jawabnya. Sebuah jawaban sama yang selalu ia berikan pada setiap temannnya yang menanyakan soal keluarganya, yang entah benar, entah salah. Entahlah. Hanya itu yang bisa ia utarakan saat ditanya soal keluarga intinya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para anggota kelompok orkestra SMA Betelgeuse. Perlombaan pertama bagi mereka yang baru saja naik ke kelas 11, sekaligus perlombaan terakhir untuk Sara, Sean, dan anak kelas 12 lainnya. Joey yang tak ikut serta dalam perlombaan itu membantu para anggota untuk mempersiapkan semua keperluan bersama pelatih dan beberapa guru yang ikut hadir. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi dan satu persatu anggota mulai berdatangan. Joey dengan sigap membantu adik-adik kelasnya itu untuk menuju ruang ganti. Tim kostum dan tata rias sudah bersiap untuk merubah penampilan mereka. "Joey, bisakah kau menemui Sean di ruang ganti? Ada sedikit masalah pada biola salah satu anggota. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi tak ada jawaban" Sara yang sibuk dengan walkie-talkie hitamnya itu tampak tergesa-gesa saat meminta tolong padanya. "Baiklah. Jangan matikan ponselmu, ya" ucap Joey sambil beranjak dari halaman auditorium menuju ruang ganti laki-laki. Ia meminta izin pada seorang anggota untuk masuk dan mencari Sean, namun anak kelas 11 itu berkata bahwa Sean sudah meninggalkan ruang ganti sekitar 10 menit lalu. "Sepertinya tadi Kak Sean berjalan ke arah sana" jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu belakang auditorium. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, ya" Joey segera berjalan menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh adik kelasnya tadi, namun lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan seorang pun. Ia mencoba menelepon Sean, tapi tak diangkat. "Kemana anak ini?" ucapnya sambil terus mencari Sean. Setelah hampir 5 menit mengitari halaman belakang auditorium yang tampak kotor itu, ia tiba-tiba melihat Sean yang sedang berlutut sambil membelai seekor kucing kecil berwarna putih. Ia melangkah lebih dekat, dan rupanya anak kucing itu sedang asyik memakan makanan kucing yang sepertinya dibawa oleh Sean. "Shiro, makan yang banyak, ya" ucap Sean lembut sambil terus membelai kucing kecil yang tampak lahap itu. Tiba-tiba kucing kecil itu mengeong, dan Sean pun ikut mengeong sambil tertawa kecil. Posisinya yang tadi berlutut, kini berubah menjadi jongkok. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang menemukan kebahagiaan kecilnya. Ia teringat cerita Sara beberapa minggu lalu soal masa kecil Sean yang tak menyenangkan. Mata Joey mulai panas saat mengingatnya. Semakin ia melihat Sean, semakin air matanya menetes. Ia terus menatap Sean sambil tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Sean. "Sean?" suara Joey mengagetkan Sean yang langsung sontak berdiri. "Uh, umm, hai, Joey. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Joey tak menjawab pertanyaan Sean. Ia hanya berdiri di hadapan Sean tanpa suara. "Joey?" tiba-tiba Joey malah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rambut Sean. Tinggi tubuhnya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Joey, membuat Joey dengan mudah menyentuh rambut hitamnya itu. Joey menyapukan jemarinya beberapa kali di rambut Sean, lalu kembali tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya. Sean menatap matanya, seolah ia melihat kilauan cahaya berpendar di dalamnya, jauh di dalam mata Joey. Pandangan mata Joey yang terfokus pada rambut Sean membuatnya tak sadar Sean sedang menatapnya cukup dalam. "Ada dedaunan jatuh di rambutmu" ucapnya lembut. Sean yang masih terpana itu hanya diam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Matanya kemudian melihat ke arah Joey yang tiba-tiba sudah asyik membelai kucing yang tadi ia beri makan. "Oh iya. Tadi Sara mencarimu. Sepertinya ada masalah pada biola salah satu anggotamu" Joey memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sean, dan membuat mereka akhirnya saling berpandangan. "Sean?" Joey memanggilnya sambil beranjak berdiri. "Ah, uh, baiklah. Ayo pergi" Sean berjalan selangkah di depan Joey. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kucing kecil yang di lehernya terdapat tali tipis berwarna merah dengan tulisan "Sean's" di sehelai kain hitam yang terikat di sana. "Aku baru tahu kau adalah pecinta kucing" ucap Joey. Sean masih terus berjalan di depannya. "Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka binatang" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Joey terkejut mendengar perkataan Sean. "Lalu? Kucing yang tadi? Shiro?" Sean tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ternyata kau sudah cukup lama berdiri di sana hingga kau tahu siapa nama kucing itu" ucap Sean. "Aku dan Shiro bernasib sama. Ia tak dianggap oleh orang tuanya" langkah Joey terhenti saat ia mendengar Sean mengatakan hal itu. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku mendengar suara kucing mengeong di sekitar sana, awalnya ku pikir hanya kucing kecil yang sedang lewat atau apalah itu. Namun suaranya makin keras dan berulang-ulang. Aku jadi penasaran dan mencari di mana sumber suara itu. Ternyata, ada seekor anak kucing yang mengeong di depan seekor kucing yang lebih besar, dan aku langsung tahu itu adalah induknya. Sepertinya anak kucing itu kelaparan dan ia meminta makan kepada induknya, tetapi induknya tak acuh. Ia malah berjalan pergi meninggalkan kucing kecil itu. Kebetulan aku membawa sebuah roti bersamaku kala itu, dan aku bagi berdua dengannya. Kucing kecil itu makan dengan sangat lahap di sampingku. Induknya pergi entah kemana dan ia hanya berdua denganku. Hari berikutnya pun sama. Sampai akhirnya aku paham bahwa Shiro sama sepertiku, ia tak dianggap oleh induknya, oleh orang tuanya sendiri" cerita Sean. Joey yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakangnya hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Sean tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. "Aku berteriak. Aku meronta. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Mereka mendengar teriakanku, mereka mendengar tangisanku, tapi mereka tak pernah peduli. Mereka hanya peduli pada ego mereka sendiri. Bagaimana dunia akan mendengarku jika orang tuaku saja tak mendengarkanku?" suara Sean semakin lirih, sementara air mata Joey menetes untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi itu. Ia biarkan Sean menenangkan dirinya sejenak karena ia tahu Sean sedang menahan tangis. "Tapi aku mendengarmu, Sean" ucap Joey tiba-tiba. "Aku mendengarmu" ucapnya sekali lagi. Sean hanya menangis dalam diam. Ia tak mau Joey melihat ia menangis hanya karena cerita masa lalunya. "Sean Wang!" teriak Joey tiba-tiba. "Aku, Joey White, akan selalu mendengarmu! Aku akan selalu menjadi teman baikmu!" teriak Joey lagi. Sean terdiam sejenak sebelum memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Joey yang ada di belakangnya. Ia melihat Joey tersenyum dari kejauhan. Air mata Sean masih menetes dan ia tak begitu peduli apakah Joey bisa melihatnya atau tidak. "Sean Wang! Aku mendengarmu!" teriak Joey sekali lagi padanya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dan para anggota orkestra sudah berkumpul di auditorium sekolah. Pelatih mereka sedang memberikan pengarahan saat Sean dan Joey tiba di sana. Sara yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung berlari menghampiri mereka. "Kalian ini kemana saja?! Dan kau, Sean, merepotkan sekali!" gerutunya. Sean hanya tersenyum pahit sambil meminta maaf pada Sara. "Aku sudah memperbaiki biolanya. Rupanya hanya perlu ganti senar saja. Untung ada senar cadangan di ruang penyimpanan" ucap Sara sambil berjalan kembali menuju kerumunan. "Baiklah. Sekarang, kalian boleh masuk ke dalam bus masing-masing. Jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal!" ucap pelatih mereka. Para anggota mulai beranjak meninggalkan auditorium menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Beberapa buah bus sudah menunggu untuk membawa mereka ke lokasi perlombaan. Sean, Joey, Sara, dan beberapa anak kelas 12 lain sengaja memasuki bus paling terakhir karena mereka perlu memastikan tak ada peralatan yang tertinggal dan semua adik kelas mereka sudah msuk ke dalam bus. Joey berjalan cukup jauh dari belakang Sean dan Sara. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bersendau-gurau. "Pantas saja banyak yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Terkadang Joey merasa menjadi penghalang antara mereka bedua, namun sepertinya justru Sean dan Sara yang merasa tak keberatan jika Joey masuk ke kehidupan mereka, dua sahabat kecil yang tak terpisahkan. "Joey? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sara yang melihat Joey berjalan memasuki bus khusus untuk guru dan kru lain. "Menuju bus?" ucapnya dengan nada bingung. "Naiklah bersama kami di bus siswa. Kau tak lihat bus itu sudah penuh?" sahut Sean. Joey melihat ke arah bus yang ada di depannya itu, dan memang sudah tampak penuh dengan beberapa peralatan yang tak bisa lagi masuk bagasi. "Tak apa, Joey. Kau naik ke bus peserta saja. Sepertinya tak ada lagi tempat duduk yang kosong" ucap sang pelatih ada berada di pintu bus. "Baik, Sir Ethan. Terima kasih" Joey membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan berlari ke arah Sean dan Sara yang masih menunggunya. Di dalam bus, Sara duduk bersebelahan dengan Joey, sementara Sean duduk dua baris di depan mereka. Posisi mereka yang berseberangan membuat Joey dengan mudah melihat Sean yang duduk di dekat lorong. Kondisi di dalam bus mereka sedang ramai saat itu. Hampir semua dari mereka sedang bergurau dengan siswa lain, atau sekedar berbicara sekedarnya. Namun Sean duduk diam sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan sebuah headphone menutupi di kedua telinganya, seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Joey memandangnya dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Siapa sangka seorang ketua OSIS sekaligus siswa paling populer di sekolah itu mempunyai kehidupan yang kelam. "Sara, apa Joey memang sebenarnya pendiam?" tanya Joey tiba-tiba. Sara hanya tertawa kecil. "Mungkin bisa kau bilang begitu. Tapi Sean memang tak terlalu suka keramaian. Jika tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, ia tak mungkin akan memulai pembicaraan, kecuali dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenal dekat" ucapnya. "Apa itu karena kehidupannya di rumah?" sambung Joey. Sara terdiam lagi sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela bus. "Percayalah. Aku sudah mengenalnya dari umur 5 tahun, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menebak bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana situasi hati Sean sebenarnya saat ia di rumah. Ia tak pernah bercerita padaku sedikitpun soal itu. Aku juga tak akan pernah bertanya bagaimana atau kenapa, karena aku tahu ia hanya akan semakin sedih" jawab Sara. "Setiap aku pergi ke rumahnya, ia akan selalu menyambutku gembira. Ia akan selalu mengajakku ke ruang musik di rumahnya, dan memintaku untuk mendengar permainann pianonya sebelum pelatih biola kami datang. Hanya saja aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang kosong. Aku tahu ia sedih, aku tahu ia sedang butuh pertolongan, aku tahu ia kesepian. Tapi setiap aku berusaha memahami perasaannya lebih dalam, ia seolah menolak untuk membuka hatinya pada siapapun, termasuk padaku" tambah Sara. Joey kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah Sean yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan siswa di sebelahnya. Ia tampak baik-baik saja, bahkan Joey melihatnya tertawa. Tangisannya pagi tadi seolah tak pernah ada, cerita pilunya tadi pagi seolah hanya selingan saja. Sean, seberapa banyak kisah sedihmu yang kau telan sendiri? Tanya Joey dalam hati.

Bus telah berhenti di tujuan akhir dan mereka pun segera turun. Suasana ceria tadi mendadak berubah sedikit menegangkan. Wajah-wajah mereka tampak gugup saat melihat peserta dari sekolah lain. "Semuanya, tolong hati-hati saat mengambil alat musik kalian, ya" Sara sibuk mengatur adik-adik kelasnya itu. "Joey, aku tinggal dulu, ya. Sampai bertemu di auditorium" ucap Sara seraya berjalan meninggalkan Joey yang masih terdiam di depan bus. "Kenapa kau masih diam di sini?" suara Sean mengagetkan Joey. "Ah, a-aku, aku menunggumu. Ayo masuk ke dalam" ajak Joey padanya. Sean mengangguk pelan dan mereka berdua pun berjalan masuk ke auditorium bersama yang lainnya. "Joey? Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" tanya Sean pada Joey yang sedang melihat ke arah setelan jas hitam yang dipakai Sean. Joey terdiam sebentar sambil mengamati setelah jas yang dipakai Sean. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sean lagi sambil tertawa. "Sebentar. Aku sedang berpikir sepertinya ada yang kurang dari jas yang kau pakai" jawab Joey. Sean segera menunduk, melihat apakah ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya. "Kurang?" Sean terus memperhatikan apakah setelan jasnya kotor karena ia memberi makan Shiro tadi. Tiba-tiba Joey mengambil pin kecil berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna emas yang ia sematkan di kerah baju seragamnya. "Coba pakai ini" Joey menyematkan pin kecil itu di kerah jas hitam Sean. Ia juga mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih dari dalam saku celananya. "Ini juga, coba tambahkan ini" Joey dengan sabar dan terampil merangkai sapu tangan itu membentuk segitiga dan menempatkannya ke dalam saku jas hitam itu. "Nah, kalau begini baru terlihat seperti Sean Wang" ucap Joey sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Sean hanya memandang laki-laki berparas cantik yang sedang merapikan jas hitamnya itu dalam diam. "Baiklah, kau sudah rapi sekarang. Ayo masuk ke dalam!" ucapnya riang. Sean berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Ia tatap sekali lagi pin dan sapu tangan putih itu, lalu kembali menatap Joey yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Seolah terkoneksi, Joey tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya. "Sean, ayo!" Sean hanya mengangguk pelan dan melangkah lebih cepat. Setibanya di belakang panggung, Sean langsung menuju ke sebuah piano elektrik untuk berlatih sebelum tampil. Ia terpaksa tak ikut berlatih dengan anggota lainnya karena alat musik yang ia mainkan bukanlah alat musik yang bisa dengan mudah dipindahkan. Ia dan beberapa anggota lain yang mau tak mau harus menggunakan alat musik yang disediakan oleh panitia, berlatih sendiri di dalam ruang tunggu tersebut. Sean sudah merekam permainan teman-temannya saat latihan terakhir sehari sebelumnya, jadi ia hanya tinggal mengikuti alunan musik yang ia rekam. "Bagimana? Apakah ada yang kurang dari permainanku?" tanya Sean pada Joey yang berdiri di samping piano elektrik itu, memperhatikan permainannya dari awal lagu pertama sampai ke lagu terakhir. "Bagus, sangat bagus. Tak ada yang kurang. Kau luar biasa, Sean!" puji Joey sambil menepuk kedua tangannya pelan. Sean hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Joey. "Apa kau tak pernah gugup sebelum tampil?" tanya Joey padanya. Sean menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selama aku bermain piano, aku tak akan gugup. Aku akan sangat senang saat semua orang bisa menikmati permainan pianoku" jawabnya. "Dan aku memang sangat menikmatinya" celoteh Joey tiba-tiba. Sean hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Joey" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursi dan menepuk pundak Joey. "Ayo kita lihat persiapan yang lainnya" ucap Sean sambil mengajak Joey ke belakang gedung auditorium itu.

Berdasarkan nomor urut yang diundi oleh panitia, sekolah mereka mendapatkan urutan kedua untuk tampil dari 10 sekolah yang mengikuti lomba. Penampil pertama sudah memasuki lagu kedua dari tiga lagu yang dibawakan. "Teman-teman, ayo berkumpul!" Sara menyuruh semua anggota berbaris di belakang panggung. Ia masih sempat mengatur barisan agar posisi saat mereka tiba di atas panggung tak berantakan. "Sara, kau juga akan tampil. Jangan kau yang mengatur semuanya sendiri" Sean tiba-tiba mengampiri Sara sambil berbisik. "Tapi kalau bukan aku, siapa yang akan mengatur mereka? Aku penanggung jawab mereka, Sean" jawab Sara. "Aku tahu, tapi paling tidak kau bisa minta bantuanku atau Joey, kan?" Sara hanya diam saat mendengar jawaban Sean. "Sean..." tiba-tiba Sara menatapnya. "Aku ingin melihatmu masuk ke jurusan musik dan memperdalam piano. Aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau tahun ini sekolah kita menang lagi, aku akan membantu merayu orang tuamu agar kau bisa masuk jurusan musik. Aku tak mau melihatmu semakin tersiksa" tambahnya lagi. Kali ini Sean yang terdiam mendengar jawaban Sara. Ia memang sangat ingin memperdalam piano, dan masuk ke jurusan musik di mana ia akan memilih piano sebagai alat musik utamanya. Namun, kedua orang tuanya menyuruh Sean untuk memperdalam piano, bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyekolahkan Sean ke akademi khusus biola di luar kota. Sean belum mengutarakan bahwa ia tak setuju dengan pilihan orang tuanya. Ia belum pernah sekalipun berani mengungapkan perasaannya bahwa alat musik yang ingin ia tekuni selama ini adalah piano, bukan biola. "Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk sekolah kita, untuk para anggota, tapi juga untukmu. Ini kesempatan terakhir kita" ucap Sara lagi. "Percayalah padaku" Sean masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Sara. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup lagi dengan perilaku orang tuanya terhadapnya. Namun karena sifat orang tuanya yang keras dan tak segan memarahi bahkan memukul Sean saat apa yang ia minnta tak sesuai dengan apa yang orang tuanya inginkan, membuat Sean takut untuk sekedar berbicara. Sean hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan. "Kau memang satu-satunya orang yang paham denganku" Sean angkat bicara. Sara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jangan lupa, dari kecil kau yang mengajariku bahwa perempuan yang bermain mobil-mobilan itu tak salah" ucapnya sambil tertawa. "Ayo, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil" Sara menggandeng Sean menuju pintu masuk panggung. "Kalian sudah siap?" Joey berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Sara dan Sean hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sekitar 3 menit lagi kalian akan naik ke atas panggung. Bersiaplah!" ucap Joey. Sara dan Sean mempercepat langkah mereka menuju pintu masuk panggung, sementara Joey masih tetap diam di posisinya, melihat Sara dan Sean yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari hadapannya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya saat melihat Sara begitu dekat dengan Sean. "Ah, mereka sahabat dari kecil, tentu saja mereka sangat dekat" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, walaupun ia tak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan.

Mereka semua naik ke atas panggung saat pembawa acara memanggil nama sekolah mereka. Joey hanya bisa memberikan dukungan semangat dari balik pintu masuk panggung, sambil memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar. Para penonton bertepuk tangan menyambut mereka yang sudah duduk rapi di tempat masing-masing, termasuk Sean yang tampak gagah di balik piano putih yang kontras dengan pakaiannya. Pelatih mereka sebagai konduktor sudah bersiap dengan baton di tangannya, dan mulai menampilkan lagu pertama. Sebenarnya Joey sudah beberapa kali melihat mereka berlatih di auditorium sekolah, namunn rasanya benar-benar berbeda saat melihat langsung mereka tampil di panggung seperti ini. Melodi dari musik yang mereka mainkan seolah jauh lebih indah, terutama Sean yang sangat menjiwai memainkan pianonya. Ia terpana melihat Sean yang dengan lihai menggerakkan jemarinya, seolah ia menari di atas tuts piano putih itu. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sean begitu terhanyut dalam permainan pianonya. Ia tampak seperti bukan Sean yang ia lihat biasanya. Para penonton pun tampak terpukau dengan penampilan sekolah mereka. Joey mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan memotret Sean yang sedang begitu menghayati permainannya. Namun, di lagu ketiga, Joey benar-benar dibuat terpana. Di tengah lagu, semua pemain instrumen lain berhenti bermain Sean memainkan piano solo. Sebenarnya ia sudah pernah melihat permainan piano solo Sean saat latihan, tapi penampilannya saat di atas panggung memang benar-benar berbeda. Saat sedang memperhatikan permainan Sean, tiba-tiba pikiran Joey membawanya kembali pada kenangan masa lalunya yang buram itu. Ia seperti pernah melihat gaya permainan itu sebelumnya. Gerakan jemarinya, penghayatan lagunya, seperti tak asing di pikiran terdalamnya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari ke semua kotak memori dalam dirinya, tapi ia tak juga menemukan siapa yang ia maksud. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke arah Sean yang sudah selesai memainkan bagian solonya itu, tapi tetap saja pikirannya masih membawanya ke satu kenangan yang sama, tentang seseorang di masa lalunya yang sampai hari ini tak juga ia ingat bentuk rupanya. Kepalanya akan selalu terasa sakit saat pikiran masa lalunya itu menguasai dirinya, dan memutuskan untuk berlari ke belakang panggung, tepat di akhir penampilan sekolah mereka. Sean yang ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan Joey di dua lagu pertama, terkejut saat ia melihat Joey sudah tak ada di dekat pintu masuk panggung. Usai tirai panggung tersebut diturunkan, Sean segera berlari mencari Joey. "Sean! Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Sara. "Kau melihat Joey?" Sean malah berbalik tanya pada Sara. "Tidak. Mungkin dia ada di ruang tunggu" ucap Sara. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dan mencari Joey, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di dalamnya. Ia mulai sedikit panik karena tak menemukan Joey. Ia lantas berkeliling area sekitar ruang tunggu, dan mendapati Joey sedang duduk di sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke pintu keluar auditorium. Ia segera menghampiri Joey yang tampak tertunduk itu. "Joey? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sean langsung duduk di sebelah Joey sambil merangkul pundaknya. "Ah, Sean. Tidak, aku hanya mencari udara segar" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sean. Ia memang sengaja memalingkan wajahnya agar Sean tak melihat wajahnya yang pucat. "Kenapa kau malah mencariku? Bukannya kau harus kembali ke ruang tunggu?" tanya Joey sambil tetap menunduk. "Memangnya tak boleh aku mencarimu?" tanya Sean lagi sambil tetap terus menatap Joey, namun Sean tetap berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. "Joey! Ada apa denganmu?" Sean masih berusaha melihat wajah Joey, namun ia masih tetap mengelak. Sean tetap memaksa memalingkan wajah Joey ke arahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati wajah Joey yang pucat pasi. "Joey? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?" Joey menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit tadi dan aku tak sanggup berdiri" jawab Joey jujur, namun ia memilih tak mengungkapkan alasannya. "Kau belum makan? Ayo kembali ke ruang tunggu, pihak panitia menyediakan makan untuk kita. Makan saja jatahku" jawab Sean sambil menggandeng lengan Joey, namun Joey masih tak beranjak. "Tak apa, kembalilah lebih dulu. Aku masih ingin berada di sini" jawab Joey. Bukannya pergi, Sean malah kembali duduk di sebelah Joey. "Baiklah. Aku juga tak akan pergi" ucap Sean sambil meluruskan kaki kanannya. Tubuhnya disanggah oleh kedua siku yang ia tekuk ke belakang. Joey melihat sekilas ke arah Sean, lalu kembali tertunduk. "Mimpi buruk itu lagi?" tanya Sean. Joey sontak memalingkan pandangannya. "Sudah kuduga. Joey, apa kau lupa aku pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya? Di atas panggung waktu itu?" Joey terdiam sambil memandang laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya itu. "Apa lagi yang kau lihat?" tanya Sean yang masih tetap menatap Joey. Bibir pucat Joey masih tak menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita" ucap Sean sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Joey membuka mulutnya. "Aku seperti pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya" ucap Joey pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Sean. "Kau bilang apa?" ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Joey. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tak mendengarnya" Joey hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku bilang, masih ingatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya" ucap Joey yang justru berbohong pada Sean soal apa yang ia lihat tadi. "Kau yakin kau tak perlu pergi menemui psikiater?" tanya Sean lagi padanya. Joey hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tak usah. Lagi pula ini tak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Joey sambil kembali memandang Sean dan tersenyum. Sean tiba-tiba melirik Joey. "Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sementara Joey masih tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sean.

"Kalian ini kemana saja?!" Sara menghampiri Sean dan Joey yang sedang berjalan keluar dari posko kesehatan. "Tadi kepala Joey sakit, jadi kami pergi meminta obat kepada panitia" ucap Sean. "Maafkan kami, Sara. Kau sampai panik begitu" imbuh Joey. Sara menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Cepat kembali ke ruang tunggu. Sir Ethan sudah menunggu" Sara mempersilakan Joey dan Sean berjalan di depannya. Ia hanya menatap Joey dan Sean dari belakang sambil mengikuti langkah mereka. Tiba-tiba Sara tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka Sean bisa sedekat itu dengan Joey. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang melihat Sean bisa akrab dengan orang baru seperti Joey. Ia tampak sangat bahagia setiap kali ia melihat Sean tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Terkadang ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Joey karena sudah membuat sahabat kecilnya itu sedikit melupakan semua masalah hidupnya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Sara tak paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Senyum Sean yang makin tampak bahagia itu justru membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya serasa beterbangan. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Ia seolah ingin terus melihat senyum di wajah Sean, senyum yang benar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya kepada Sean. Ia selalu menganggap Sean adalah saudaranya, lebih tepatnya adik laki-lakinya, tapi beberapa bulan ini rasa itu mulai berubah. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tak menggubris perasaannya. Ia berpikir bahwa perasaan itu hanyalah rasa kagumnya pada Sean. Rasa takjubnya karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Sean selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Rasa bahagia karena ia melihat Sean seperti menemukan hidupnya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak mau jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tak mau merusak persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sangat lama. "Sara?" suara Joey membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah, umm, kau memanggilku, Joey?" tanya Sara sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. "Tumben sekali kau melamun?" timpal Sean. "Umm, sepertinya karena aku lapar" jawabnya singkat. "Oh iya. Tadi kau bertanya apa padaku, Joey?" tambahnya. "Oh, soal pengumuman pemenangnya. Kira-kira akan diumumkan jam berapa, itu pertanyaanku tadi" jelas Joey. "Kalau soal itu, biasanya sekitar 2 atau 3 jam setelah kelompok paling akhir tampil" jawab Sara. "Apa?! Berarti kita akan berada di sini sampai malam hari?! Bagaimana dengan tugas biologi dari Sir Edward?!" Joey mendadak panik karena mendengar jawaban Sara. "Joey, apa kau lupa kalau kau sekelas denganku? Lagipula besok masih hari Minggu. Kau masih punya waktu untuk mengerjakannya" ucap Sara. "Tapi besok aku ingin bersantai di kasur sambil menonton film dan bermain game!" keluhnya. "Game? Sejak kapan kau suka bermain game?" tanya Sara heran. Joey hanya menatapnya dengan muka memelas. "Ya sudah. Kau boleh meminjam tugasku. Tapi aku baru menyelesaikan setengahnya. Sisanya kau kerjakan sendiri, ya!" ucap Sara sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim jawabannya ke ponsel Joey. "Terima kasih, Sara! Kau memang seorang dewi penolong!" ucap Joey sambil tersenyum riang. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali" Sean yang sempat diam beberapa saat akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ah, aku lupa. Ada satu orang yang tak sekelas dengan kita, Sara" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Sara hanya tertawa mendengar celoteh Joey. "Oh, baiklah. Besok aku tak mau satu tim denganmu saat bermain game" ucap Sean sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sara dan Joey. "Sean! Aku hanya bercanda! Sean!" Joey berlari mengejar Sean yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. Sara hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.


	5. Ephemeral (Part I)

Serpens, 1850

"George, malam ini aku tak makan di rumah. Kerajaan Serpens mengundangku dan beberapa musisi lain untuk makan malam bersama" Sara menuruni tangga sambil merapikan gaunnya. Langit memang belum gelap saat itu, dan makan malam masih 3 jam lagi, namun Sara sudah siap untuk pergi ke undangan yang datang langsung dari King of Serpens itu. "Baik, Nona Muda. Apakah perlu diantar?" tanya George yang sedang membersihkan piano. "Tak usah. Seseorang akan menjemputku sebentar lagi" jawabnya. Seolah kebetulan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kereta kuda memasuki halaman rumah Sara. George segera menghampiri sumber suara itu dan membukakan pintu. Betapa kagetnya George saat melihat itu adalah kereta kuda kerajaan Serpens yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengantar keluarga kerajaan. Seorang pengawal turun dan George segera membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat sore, Tuan. Saya di sini untuk menjemput Nona Kingsley" ucap sang pengawal. "Dengan segala hormat untuk Kerajaan Serpens. Nona Muda sedang bersiap di dalam. Mohon tunggu sebentar" George menjawab sambil masih tetap membungkuk. Tak lama kemudian Sara keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Ia tampak menawan dengan gaun berwarna biru gelap berbahan satin yang indah. Setelah berpamitan dengan George, ia segera naik ke atas kereta kuda dan pergi menuju istana. Sebenarnya Sara ingin berangkat sendiri dan sempat ingin menolak untuk dijemput, tapi Alexander meminta langsung padanya agar pihak kerajaan yang menjemputnya karena acara makan malam itu adalah undangan langsung dari kerajaan Serpens untuknya. 

Setibanya di kerajaan Serpens, ia terkejut melihat keadaan yang justru tampak seperti tak ada apa-apa. Seorang pengawal menyambutnya dengan ramah dan mempersilakan Sara untuk masuk. Ia menaiki anak tangga sambil memperhatikan keadaan istana megah yang tampak tenang itu. "Nona Kingsley, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sang pengawal bertanya padanya. "Mengapa istana ini tampak sepi sekali? Bukankah sedang ada acara?" Sara masih memperhatikan setiap sudut istana sambil tampak kebingungan. "Nona Kingsley, makan malam ini hanya dihadiri oleh musisi-musisi ternama di Serpens. King of Serpens adalah pecinta musik dan sangat mengapresiasi semua musisi yang ada di kota ini. Itulah mengapa beliau mengadakan acara seperti ini setiap tahunnya" jawab sang pengawal. "Setiap tahun?" Sara makin bingung. "Benar. Beberapa musisi ternama dari The Grand Palace pernah diundang secara khusus oleh beliau. Saya rasa Nona Kingsley adalah salah satu musisi baru yang sangat digemari oleh King of Serpens" ucapnya sopan. "Sebelah sini, Nona Kingsley" sang pengawal mengarahkan Sara ke arah sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kanan lobi megah itu. Seorang penjaga pintu membuka pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya Sara melihat sebuah meja panjang dengan aneka ragam makanan mewah di atasnya. Beberapa orang yang sepertinya pejabat tinggi Serpens tampak sedang asyik berbincang di sekitar meja makan. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan itu, dan tak menemukan seorangpun yang ia kenal. "Kemana teman-temanku?" ia terus menyusuri ruangan itu, berharap menemukan teman sesama musisi yang juga diundang. "Sara?" suara seorang lelaki mengejutkannya. "Ah, Tuan Muda Alexander" Sara spontan menekuk sedikit kedua lututnya, menyapa Alexander dengan ramah. "Tak perlu terlalu sopan. Panggil saja Alexander" Alexander tersenyum. "Ah, umm, maafkan aku, Alexander" jawab Sara yang masih sangat tak biasa memanggil seorang pangeran tanpa gelar. Alexander mengajaknya untuk mengambil minuman yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Umm, sepertinya aku tak melihat teman-temanku di sini" ucap Sara padanya. "Mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Lagipula acara baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi" ucap Alexander. Ia kemudian mengajak Sara ke balkon yang ada di luar ruangan sambil membawa segelas minuman untuk mereka berdua. "Terima kasih" ucap Sara ramah. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil menikmati langit yang mulai berubah gelap. Alexander perlahan memalingkan pandangan pada Sara yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur tak menolak ajakan Joey pergi menonton penampilan Sara di The Grand Palace hari itu. Ia lebih tak menyangka lagi bahwa dirinya yang tak begitu suka musik bisa menikmati permainan biola Sara, dan terlebih lagi, Sara adalah sosok perempuan yang cantik, anggun, dan pintar. "Oh iya. Aku mendengar dari pengawalmu bahwa acara makan malam ini adalah acara tahunan. Aku tak menyangka keluarga kerajaan Serpens begitu mencintai musik dan memberi apresiasi pada kami" ucap Sara. "Iya, acara ini rutin diadakan oleh ayahku. Beliau sangat menyukai musik, dan termasuk salah satu donatur tetap untuk The Grand Palace. Itulah mengapa ia selalu membuat acara makan malam rutin tahunan ini. Ia selalu mengundang musisi-musisi yang tampil di sana, termasuk musisi baru sepertimu" jelas Alexander tanpa memalingkan pandangan sedikitpun dari Sara. "Jadi kau juga sering menonton pertunjukkan musik di sana?" tanya Sara padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Sara. "Jika aku boleh jujur, aku hanya baru sekali menonton pertunjukkan musik di sana, dan itu adalah hari di mana kau tampil" jawab Alexander. Sara sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Aku tak begitu menyukai musik, dan memang tak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku adalah komandan pasukan perang, dan menyusun strategi berperang adalah hobi dan juga keahlianku. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku banyak menghabiskan waktu berkeliling Cassiopeia untuk mengajarkan strategi berperang kepada pasukan-pasukan khusus di hampir seluruh kerajaan. Semua pengawalku paham bahwa aku tak begitu menyukai musik. Mereka juga pasti terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba hadir di acara ini. Namun, semenjak penampilanmu malam itu, aku jadi sedikit ingin tahu lebih dalam soal musik" tambahnya. Sara mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat senang kau menyukai penampilanku. Terima Kasih, Alexander" ucap Sara. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Sara. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin belajar bermain musik sekarang" Alexander lantas tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya ia bisa bermain cello karena ibunya dulu adalah seorang pemain cello, sedangkan ayahnya bisa bermain biola. Tetapi setelah ayah dan ibunya bercerai, ia tak pernah mau lagi bermain cello karena ia akan selalu teringat dengan sang ibu dan merasa sedih. "Jadi, kau bisa bermain musik?" tanya Sara. "Waktu kecil aku pernah bermain cello, namun itu sudah puluhan tahun lalu. Kurasa aku tak lagi bisa memainkannya" tukasnya. "Cello? Menakjubkan. Aku bahkan tak bisa bermain alat musik lain selain biola" balas Sara. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya semakin terhanyut dalam perbincangan tentang alat musik sekaligus coba lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Alexander banyak bercerita tentang masa kecilnya yang ia habiskan bermain cello hingga sore hari, dan malam harinya ia akan meminta sang ayah untuk mengajarinya tentang jenis-jenis pedang dan persenjataan lain. Sara tampak mendengarkan cerita Alexander dengan serius. "Tuan Muda, Baginda memanggil Tuan Muda menuju tempat acara" tiba-tiba seorang pengawal menghampiri mereka berdua yang langsung seketika berhenti berbincang. Langit sudah gelap dan tak terasa mereka sudah berbincang hampir 1 jam lamanya.

Aula yang disulap menjadi ruang makan besar itu sudah penuh dengan tamu undangan King of Serpens, termasuk musisi-musisi yang tampil di The Grand Palace. Joey juga tampak ikut hadir di antara para undangan. King of Serpens memberikan sambutannya di atas sebuah panggung kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan, lengkap dengan beberapa alat musik di atasnya. "Saya berharap para tamu undangan sekalian menikmati sajian makan malam ini, khususnya untuk para musisi kebanggaan Kota Serpens. Anggaplah ini sebagai apresiasi saya untuk kerja keras kalian yang terus menghidupkan dan meramaikan kancah musik kota kecil tercinta ini. Saya juga berharap, The Grand Palace bisa menjadi langkah awal para musisi sekalian untuk menjadi musisi terkenal dan sukses di seluruh penjuru negeri" semua tamu undangan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk King of Serpens. Selesai sambutan, beliau langsung turun dan menyapa para musisi. Wajah mereka tampak sangat bahagia karena pemimpin tertinggi Serpens menyukai dan mencintai penampilan mereka, bahkan selalu menyempatkan untuk hadir menonton penampilan mereka saat ada waktu luang. Alexander hanya menatap mereka dari jauh, melihat sang ayah berbincang bersama Sara dan teman-temannya. "Kenapa? Kau iri tak bisa membuat Sara tertawa sebahagia itu?" Joey tiba-tiba datang dari belakang sambil merangkul bahu Alexander. "Aku beri tahu kau. Kau ini orangnya terlalu kaku. Coba kau lihat ayahmu yang dengan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Harusnya kau belajar darinya" tambahnnya lagi. Alexander hanya menatapnya sinis sambil meminum segelas teh yang ada di genggamannya. "Kau ini memang tak pernah puas kalau tak mengejekku sehari saja" cetus Alexander. "Kita sudah hampir satu bulan tak bertemu, tentu saja aku rindu sekali mengejekmu, eh, maksudnya bercengkrama—" Alexander tiba-tiba membungkam mulut Joey dengan tangan kanannya. "Berisik" ucapnya singkat dengan nada ketus. Joey hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Jadi, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Sara? Apakah ada kemajuan? Seharusnya, jika melihat perbincanganmu di balkon bersamanya tadi, kau sudah bisa mengajaknya makan malam berdua" celoteh Joey. Alexander hanya diam sambil meneguk tehnya sekali lagi. "Aku belum sampai ke tahap itu" jawabnya. "Lalu?" Joey mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Alexander yang langsung menhindar. "Aku tak mau terburu-buru. Aku mungkin sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, tapi kita berdua jarang sekali berjumpa" jawab Alexander dengan nada sedikit kesal. Tabiat sahabatnya itu memang sama sekali tak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah ia menjadi Lord of Enchanter sekalipun. Joey hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Alexander yang klise itu. "Kalau kau terus seperti itu, mau sampai kapan kau menunggu?" Joey berubah semakin menyebalkan, namun Alexander tak bisa berbuat banyak. "Entahlah. Intinya aku tak mau terburu-buru" jawabnya singkat. "Dan kau Joey, bersikap dewasalah sedikit. Kau lupa kau sekarang adalah seorang Lord of Enchanter?" tambah Alexander sambil sedikit menyindir Joey. "Tapi seorang Lord of Enchater tentu boleh sekedar bercanda dengan kawan karibnya, bukan?" Joey menepuk pundak Alexander sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Joey heran. "Menyuruh Sara memainkan satu lagu untukmu saat tampil nanti" jawab Joey sambil terus berjalan, meninggalkan Alexander yang wajahnya memerah itu.

Joey benar-benar meminta Sara memainkan lagu yang ia mainkan saat Alexander datang menonton pertunjukannya. Alexander hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Sara dari tempat duduknya. Ia tak lepas pandang selama Sara tampil di panggung kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Suasana mendadak hening, seolah tersihir oleh permainan biola Sara yang apik, termasuk Joey. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan meriahnya saat Sara selesai bermain. "Aku berpikir untuk mengundangnya bermain di acara pesta ulang tahun ayahku nanti, bagaimana menurutmu?" Alexander bertanya pada Joey yang masih saja memberikan tepuk tangan meriahnya untuk Sara. "Setuju. Sangat setuju. Pastikan kau mengundangku" jawab Joey tanpa berpikir panjang. "Tenang, aku tak akan mengambil Sara darimu. Ia sepenuhnya milikmu" tambah Joey lagi. "Maksudmu?" Alexander mendekatkan telinganya ke arah mulut Joey. "Kau tak usah pura-pura bodoh begitu" jawab Joey pelan. "Kau tahu aku tak tertarik dengan romantisme percintaan" tambahnya lagi. Alexander hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Joey. Ia heran, sosok periang seperti sahabatnya itu justru tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang gadis. Ia termasuk salah satu laki-laki yang paling dikagumi oleh putri-putri kerajaan lain semasa mereka sekolah dulu, tapi Joey sama sekali tak memalingkan pandang kepada mereka. Joey memang selalu mengapresiasi mereka dengan mengajak berbicara para gadis cantik itu, tapi tak seorangpun yang menarik hatinya. Terlebih lagi setelah perang besar kurang lebih 150 tahun yang lalu, Joey semakin tampak tak tertarik untuk mencari pasangan. Alexander memang sempat dekat dengan beberapa putri dari kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang ada di wilayah kekuasaan Enchanter, dan selalu meminta mereka untuk mencarikan satu lagi teman mereka untuk dikenalkan pada Joey. Namun Joey tak sekalipun mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan semua perempuan yang Alexander kenalkan padanya. Bahkan ia pernah menolak tawaran perjodohan antara dirinya dengan Princess of Lyra yang diajukan oleh King of Lyra beberapa tahun lalu. Sebenarnya Alexander beberapa kali melihat Joey melamun. Pandangannya kosong, seolah ia seperti orang yang tak lagi punya tujuan hidup. Tiap kali ia bertanya, Joey selalu menjawabnya dengan senyuman, dan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Terkadang ia merasa keceriaan dan senyum Joey dihadapan orang lain itu hanyalah satu topeng yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi kehampaan hatinya, walaupun Joey tetaplah Joey yang periang saat ia bersamanya. "Aku dengar, setelah ini yang tampil adalah seorang pianis yang sudah 2 tahun bermain di The Grand Palace" ucap Joey tiba-tiba. "Benarkah? Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu musisi-musisi yang bermain di sana" balas Alexander. "Itulah mengapa selera musikmu payah" ejek Joey. Alexander hanya melempar pandangan sinis sambil meneguk secangkir teh yang ada di depannya. Seisi ruangan kembali riuh saat seorang laki-laki muda naik ke atas panggung. Ia tampak memberikan hormat sebelum duduk di kursi yang warnanya senada dengan piano hitam itu. Jemari laki-laki itu mulai menari di atas tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan alunan melodi yang tak kalah indah dengan gesekan biola Sara. Joey yang awalnya antusias tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia terkejut bukan main. Lagu ini, alunan melodi ini, aku pernah mendengarnya, ucapnya dalam hati. Pikirannya kembali pada seseorang yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, di waktu yang sama sekali tak ia duga. Wajah sosok itu kembali terukir di dalam ingatannya, memunculkan kembali kenangan-kenangan bersamanya. Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu, walaupun hanya sekejap saja. "Joey, kau mau kemana?" Alexander yang melihat Joey beranjak dari tempat duduknya, spontan bertanya. "Ah, aku ingin mencari angin segar sebentar" jawabnya singkat sambil meninggalkan Alexander yang kebingungan itu.

Joey masih menatap langit cerah malam itu. Sinar bulan dan cahaya bintang berpendar apik, berpadu serasi dengan hitamnya malam. Hatinya masih tetap pilu, pikirannya masih tetap tertuju pada sosok yang tak pernah bisa ia usir dari dalam hati kecilnya itu. Ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan semua kenangan dan bayangan tentang sosok yang tak pernah ia temukan selama lebih dari satu abad lamanya. Namun ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia masih berharap sosok itu akan kembali ke dalam kehidupannya yang monoton. Ia bahkan tak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat ingatan tentang sosok itu menghantui pikirannya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa sosok itu, hanya sosok itu, yang berhasil membuat dirinya seolah bisa lepas dari kehampaan yang selama ini mengisi hidupnya, sepeninggal ibu dan ayahnya. "Joey?" suara Alexander membuatnya tak jadi meneteskan air mata yang sudah di ujung kelopak itu. "Kau ini kenapa?" Joey hanya diam, tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah Alexander yang kini berdiri persis di sebelahnya. "Baiklah, aku tak memaksamu untuk bercerita. Tapi setidaknya, jangan buat aku panik, kau mengerti?" ucapan Alexander itu hanya ia tanggapi dengan seutas senyum di bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin aku hanya sedang merasa jenuh" jawab Joey. Sebenarnya Alexander tak percaya dengan ucapan Joey, namun ia tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut lagi karena ia tak mau membuat Joey merasa terganggu. Persahabatan mereka berdua memang tak sebentar, namun tetap saja ada satu bagian dari Joey yang seolah memang sengaja ia sembunyikan dan ia tak mau orang lain mengetahuinya, dan Alexander bisa menerima itu semua karena ia merasa setiap manusia berhak memiliki rahasia dalam dirinya. "Alex?" tiba-tiba Joey memanggil namanya. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan seseorang dalam hidupmu, yang walaupun pertemuan itu terasa singkat, tapi kau benar-benar tak bisa melupakan sosoknya?" Alexander terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Joey. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab sebisanya. "Mungkin pernah. Tapi karena terlalu singkat, aku lupa dengan siapa aku pernah merasakannnya" jawab Alexander. "Apa kau pernah berharap sosok itu kembali lagi ke kehidupanmu?" Alexander terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Joey, lalu memandangnya. "Joey, kau benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ucapannya itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Joey. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tukasnya lagi. Alexander menghela napasnya, sambil kembali memandang lurus ke depan. "Kalaupun aku berharap sosok itu kembali, kenyataannya sampai hari ini sosok itu tak juga menampakkan diri di depan mataku" jawabnya. Joey lagi-lagi tak menggubris perkataan Alexander. "Apa? Kau sedang berharap seseorang akan kembali ke kehidupanmu?" tanya Alexander padanya. Joey tampak mengangguk pelan. "Tapi seperti katamu, mungkin sosok itu tak akan pernah kembali" ucap Joey. Saat Alexander ingin menanggapi lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba seorang pengawal memanggil dirinya dan memintanya untuk kembali ke dalam ruangan karena sang ayah mencarinya. Alexander mengajak Joey kembali ke dalam, namun Joey menolak. "Aku masih ingin tetap di sini lebih lama. Kau duluan saja" jawab Joey singkat sambil terus menatap langit malam itu. Langkah kaki Alexander semakin jauh menghilang dari telinganya, dan kesunyian kembali merasuki dirinya. Dentingan piano itu sudah berubah menjadi suara tepuk tangan meriah orang-orang yang ada di dalam, tapi tidak dengan Joey. Ia masih merasakan alunan melodi itu terputar di telinganya. Terus, dan terus berulang. Alunan melodi yang sekali lagi mengembalikan sosok itu ke dalam pikiran terdalamnya, sosok yang hanya ia temui tak lebih lama dari satu purnama. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tetes air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. 

Steve, kau di mana sekarang?

________________________________

Andromeda, 1695

"Ayo cepat! Kita sudah dekat!" beberapa orang berlari di jalan kecil yang memisahkan pepohonan jati yang menjulang tinggi. Malam yang gelap itu tak lagi mereka pedulikan. Mereka hanya ingin berlari sekencang mungkin, dan secepat mungkin tiba di Andromeda, kota tempat tinggal mereka. Setibanya mereka di depan pintu gerbang itu, beberapa penjaga menghampiri mereka dan bertanya dari mana asal mereka. Mereka semua menunjukkan tanda pengenal Necromancer mereka yang berupa kepingan kayu hitam yang hanya akan bercahaya jika dipegang oleh sesama Necromancer. "Kenapa kalian terluka seperti ini?" penjaga itu bertanya kepada mereka, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menjawab. Mereka takut akan langsung dipenjarakan di kota tempat tinggalnya sendiri jika sang penjaga tahu mereka adalah buronan yang diincar Cepheus. "Kenapa kalian diam saja?" sang penjaga kembali bertanya. "Kami diserang hewan buas saat di perjalanan tadi" salah seorang dari mereka angkat bicara. "Hewan buas? Bukannya semua hewan buas di sekitar Andromeda sudah dijinakkan oleh sihir?" tanya sang penjaga yang membuat mereka panik. "Uh, kami diserang di luar wilayah Andromeda" jawab mereka lagi. Sang penjaga mulai curiga karena luka mereka tampak teratur dan pakaian mereka juga tampak lusuh. Mereka juga mengenakan kain yang menutupi wajah mereka, seolah mereka tak ingin dikenali. Saat sang penjaga itu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di dekat gerbang. Kereta kuda itu tampak tak asing bagi mereka, satu-satunya kereta kuda dengan aksen kayu hitam mewah yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga kerajaan Andromeda. Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam turun dari kereta kuda itu dan berjalan menuju tempat kejadian. Semua yang ada di situ langsung berlutut saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam kereta kuda itu. "Tuan Muda!" ucap mereka serentak. "Ada apa ini?" tanya sang lelaki berjubah hitam itu. "Ada beberapa pemuda yang terluka, dan mereka bilang mereka diserang di luar wilayah Andromeda" ucap salah satu penjaga. Lelaki berjubah hitam itu menurunkan penutup kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati para pemuda yang tubuhnya penuh luka itu. Ia tak melihat ada gelang berwarna coklat di pergelangan tangan mereka, sudah dipastikan mereka bukan Enchanter. "Tunjukkan tanda pengenal Necromancer kalian" dengan sigap mereka semua menunjukkan tanda pengenal mereka. Tanda pengenal berbentuk kepingan kayu hitam, yang hanya akan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah terang saat seorang Necromancer memegangnya. Lelaki itu hanya diam lalu berpaling meninggalkan mereka. "Pengawal, bawa mereka ke istana dan obati mereka sampai sembuh" ucapnya. Beberapa pengawalnya segera menolong para pemuda itu dan membawanya ke istana. "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda! Terima kasih!" ucap mereka.

Laki-laki berjubah hitam itu kembali ke istana bersama enam pemuda yang ia tolong tadi. "Aku menemukan mereka terluka di dekat gerbang perbatasan. Tolong obati mereka segera, dan biarkan mereka tinggal sementara di istana sampai mereka sembuh" ucapnya kepada seorang penjaga gerbang istana megah bernuansa coklat tua itu. Sebuah istana megah dan mewah, tampak tak berbeda jauh dengan istana-istana beberapa kerajaan besar di Cassiopeia. "Baik, Tuan Muda" beberapa penjaga gerbang itu langsung membawa para pemuda tersebut untuk dilakukan pengobatan. Laki-laki berjubah hitam itu melangkah masuk ke dalam istana ditemani dua orang pengawalnya. Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki terdengar dari atas anak tangga yang akan ia naiki. Ia lantas menengadahkan kepalanya, dan buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dengan tatapan sinis. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?" ucapnya kepada laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian dengan warna senada dengannya, hanya saja tanpa jubah. Laki-laki yang sedang menuruni anak tangga itu buru-buru turun dan segera membungkukkan badannya. "Kakak, selamat datang kembali" ucapnnya pelan. "Apa? Kakak? Aku bahkan tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik" ia kibaskan jubah hitamnya itu di depan laki-laki yang menganggilnya 'kakak' sambil melengos pergi. "Kakak, ayahanda mencari kakak di ruang kerja" tambahnya lagi sambil tetap membungkuk. Sang kakak tak menggubrisnya, bahkan tak juga berterima kasih padanya. Setelah sang kakak sampai di lantai dua, ia berjalan keluar dari istana yang megah itu. Seorang pengawal menawarkan diri untuk mengawalnya, tapi ia menolak. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku membawa kudaku sendiri" ucapnya ramah. Dalam keadaan langit yang mulai gelap, ia pergi meninggalkan istana megah itu, dan memacu kudanya menuju rimbunnya pepohonan yang mengarah ke perbatasan Andromeda. Sementara itu, sang kakak sudah tiba di depan pintu ruangan kerja ayah mereka. Ia mengetuknya tiga kali. "Ayah, ini aku" sang ayah yang mendengar suara anaknya itu langsung menyuruhnya masuk. "Dari mana saja dirimu?" tanya sang ayah tegas. Ia segera berlutut dan membuka penutup kepala yang ada di jubah hitam panjangnya itu. "Maafkan aku, ayah. Tadi di tengah perjalanan pulang aku menyelamatkan beberapa orang gelandangan yang terluka. Lalu aku membawa mereka untuk diobati di istana" jawabnya. ""Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" Thomas bertanya pada ayahnya yang sedang terduduk lemas itu. Ayahnya tak bergeming dan hanya menatapnya datar. "Thomas, kau perlu ingat ini. Kau adalah penerus kerajaan ini. Kau harus tetap berpikir jernih dan jangan haus kekuasaan" Thomas hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Saat akan meneruskan pembicaraannya, tiba-tiba sang ayah batuk-batuk. Thomas segera berdiri dan menolong ayahnya. "Ayah! Ayah baik-baik saja?" ia memegang kedua lengan ayahnya dari samping. Sang ayah hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ayah baik-baik saja. Kau sebaiknya segera beristirahat, pekerjaan ayah masih cukup banyak" ucap sang ayah sambil kembali membaca dokumen-dokumen yang perlu ia tanda tangani. "Ayah, jangan terlalu memaksa. Ayah harus istirahat. Biar aku yang memilah dokumennya, ayah istirahat saja" pandangan Thomas tampak cemas. Ayahnya memang sudah sakit selama 20 tahun terakhir. Semenjak kekalahan perang seabad lalu, kesehatan ayahnya mulai memburuk. Ayahnya jadi sering sakit dan mau tak mau, sebagai anak pertama, terkadang ia harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya untuk urusan yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan mereka. Posisi ayahnya yang juga adalah Lord of Necromancer membuat pekerjaan ayahnya semakin bertumpuk. Namun ayahnya tak mau memindahkan jabatannya kepada Thomas karena tak mau Thomas memikul beban yang terlalu berat. "Tak apa, Thomas. Ayah masih sanggup bekerja. Kau istirahat saja" perintah ayahnya. Thomas tak berani melanggap apa yang ayahnya perintahkan oleh ayahnya. "Thomas, apa adikmu sudah pulang?" tanya sang ayah lagi. Thomas sebenarnya tak mau dan tak suka ketika ayahnya menanyakan soal adiknya, yang sebenarnya bukanlah adik kandungnya. "Sudah, ayah" ucapnya singkat. Sang ayah tak bergeming dan kembali fokus kepada dokumen-dokumen yang ada di depan matanya, sementara Thomas pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Kuda putih itu berpacu kencang di tengah gelapnya malam. Mata lelaki yang menunggangi itu tampak berwarna biru terang bercahaya, senada dengan mata si kuda. Tanpa ragu ia begitu lincah mengendalikan kudanya, berbekal sihir penglihatan malam yang terpancar dari matanya. Laki-laki itu tak tinggal serumah dengan ayah dan kakak tirinya, karena ia tahu kakaknya tak pernah suka dengan dirinya sedari ia lahir. Ibunya adalah istri kedua dari King of Andromeda, yang juga Lord of Necromancer. Namun saat seantero Andromeda tahu bahwa ibunya adalah keturunan Enchanter dan Nymph yang merupakan hal tabu untuk petinggi Necromancer, mau tak mau, ia harus hidup terpisah dari ayah kandungnya. Ada satu peraturan yang menuliskan bahwa seorang petinggi atau pemimpin tertinggi di suatu kerajaan Necromancer, ia tak boleh menikahi mereka-mereka yang bukan seorang Necromancer, apalagi keturunan Nymph yang merupakan kasta penyihir paling lemah yang ada di Cassiopeia. Ibunya yang memiliki kedua darah campuran itu harus rela berpisah dari suaminya, dan hidup terisolasi bersama dirinya di sebuah hutan. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah yang dibangun khusus oleh ayahnya untuk mereka berdua. Rumahnya memang tak terlalu megah, namun bangunan dan fasilitasnya layak untuk ditinggali istri kedua dan anaknya itu. Semenjak ia tinggal terpisah dengan sang ayah dan saudara tirinya, hubungan mereka jadi agak renggang. Ia hanya menemui ayahnnya seminggu sekali, atau ketika sang ayah memanggilnya ke kerajaan dengan kertas sihir. Setelah perjalanan cukup panjang, ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah berwarna coklat muda yang asri. Bangunan dua tingkat itu tampak sepi sunyi. Ia melangkah masuk perlahan, menggerakkan tangan kanannya sedikit untuk menyalakan lampu lilin yang mengelilingi rumahnya, lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya. "Ibu, Steve sudah pulang" ucapnya kepada lukisan wajah ibunya yang ia tempel di kamarnya. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan Steve untuk selamanya saat ia berusia 15 tahun, dan mau tak mau ia harus tinggal sendiri di tengah kesunyian. Hanya piano kayu tua yang menemani Steve saat ia merasa kesepian, atau sekedar berjalan menuju sungai yang berada tak jauh dari belakang rumah. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur sambil menghela napasnya yang berat, berharap hari itu akan segera ia lewati. Hari-hari di mana sang kakak masih saja membencinya, dan sang ayah yang terasa asing baginya walaupun semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi dengan baik dan layak. Namun begitu, hanya pengawal-pengawal kerajaan atau pesuruh ayahnya saja yang mengasup semua kebutuhannya. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, ia tak pernah lagi melihat sang ayah menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah yang ia bangun untuk ia dan ibunya itu. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, berharap untuk segera tidur dan memulai hari esok yang baru.

"Tuan Muda, tabib yang akan mengobati Yang Mulia sudah tiba" seorang pengawal membungkuk penuh hormat kepada Thomas di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia segera pergi menemui seorang tabib yang sengaja ia undang dari kota yang cukup jauh dari Andromeda, yang akhirnya ia temukan setelah 5 tahun terakhir melakukan pencarian. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Saya kesini atas undangan Tuan Muda untuk mengobati Yang Mulia King of Andromeda, Lord of Necromancer" ucapnya ramah pada Thomas. Thomas dan dua pengawalnya berjalan bersama sang tabib menuju kamar ayahnya. Thomas berharap, tabib yang datang hari ini berhasil mengobati ayahnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali meminta tolong tabib-tabib dan para penyembuh yang ada di wilayah kekuasaan Necromancer, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa menyembuhkan ayahnya. Sang tabib dengan teliti memeriksa bekas luka di perut sang ayah yang diselimuti asap kelabu itu. "Tuan Muda, ini adalah bekas luka yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang Enchanter" ucap sang tabib. Thomas terkejut karena baru kali ini ada tabib yang mengerti penyebab sakit yang diderita sang ayah. "Enchanter?" tanya Thomas padanya. Sang tabib hanya mengangguk pelan. "Saya juga merasa luka ini bukan berasal dari pedang biasa. Hanya pedang-pedang dari pengrajin pedang di Serpens yang bisa membuat pedang seperti ini. Pemiliknya juga pasti bukan orang biasa, ia pasti seorang Enchanter kasta tinggi" ujar sang tabib. "Saya akan coba mengobati semampu saya" tambahnya. Dalam sekejap, ia mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir untuk mengobati sang raja. Thomas hanya berdiri di belakang sang tabib sambil berharap bahwa tabib yang ia undang kali ini bisa benar-benar mengobati penyakit yang diderita ayahnya, atau paling tidak, mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun setelah hampir satu jam berusaha, luka sayat di perut ayahnya tak juga membaik. Sang tabib mulai tampak kelelahan dan jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Dua pengawalnya segera membantu sang tabib untuk kembali berdiri, namun sang tabib malah bersujud di depannya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Kutukan yang ada di tubuh Yang Mulia terlalu kuat dan saya tak bisa menyembuhkannya" Thomas yang mendengar perkataan tabib itu hanya terdiam. Untuk kesekian kalinya, seorang tabib menyerah saat berusaha mengobati ayahnya. Ia mempersilakan sang tabib untuk pergi ditemani dua pengawalnya, sementara Thomas berlutut sambil mengusap kepala ayahnya pelan. Tak terasa air matanya mulai menetes. "Ayah, maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih sambil terus menangis. Ayahnya yang masih tertidur pulas itu tampak lemas dan tak berdaya. Ia yakin bahwa saat tidur pun ayahnya masih merasa kesakitan karena ia kerap kali melihat ayahnya berkeringat saat bangun tidur, padahal saat itu sedang musim dingin. Sekali lagi ia mengusap lembut kepala ayahnya sebelum bersiap untuk latihan pedang. Saat tengah berjalan menuju ke lapangan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan di bagian belakang istana. Beberapa pengawal yang juga mendengar langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya Thomas saat melihat pemuda yang ia tolong kemarin, terbaring di lantai sambil meronta kesakitan. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mereka mengeluarkan asap berwarna kelabu, persis seperti apa yang dialami ayahnya. Thomas beruntung karena sang tabib masih belum jauh meninggalkan istana saat ia menyuruh beberapa pengawalnya untuk memanggil sang tabib kembali ke istana. Sang tabib mengatakan bahwa luka para pemuda itu adalah luka yang sama dengan yang dialami ayahnya dan ia pun tak bisa menyembuhkan mereka. Para pemuda itu semakin meronta kesakitan karena kesadaran dan ilmu sihir mereka tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kutukan sihir Enchanter yang tampak sangat menyiksa itu. Thomas tak sengaja melihat sebuah tato yang ada di punggung para pemuda itu, yang berlukiskan gambar naga mengelilingi sebuah berlian hitam. Ia pernah melihatnya di selebaran yang ditempelkan di sudut-sudut Kota Andromeda. Bagaimana mereka bisa terluka oleh pedang seorang Enchanter? Berarti sebelumnya mereka pergi ke wilayah kekuasaan Enchanter, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia bermaksud bertanya kepada para pemuda itu namun sepertinya nyawa mereka tak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Beberapa pengawal bersama sang tabib berusaha menolong para pemuda itu, namun benar saja, nyawa mereka tak selamat. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kematian tragis warga kotanya sendiri. Dalam hati, Thomas sebenarnya geram terhadap apa yang dilakukan Enchanter kepada mereka. Mereka kalah dalam perang seabad lalu, dan hingga hari ini, Necromancer masih saja dilecehkan, bahkan dijadikan bahan bulan-bulanann seperti ini. "Informasikan segera kepada warga soal kematian mereka supaya ada keluarga yang datang ke istana untuk memberikan penghotmatan terakhirnya" ucapnya pada seorang pengawal yang langsung menjalankan perintahnya. Thomas memilih meninggalkan tempat itu daripada ia semakin termakan emosi karena amarahnya terhadap para Enchanter. Ia berjalan mennyusuri lorong-lorong istana untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba ide untuk balas dendam terbesit di pikirannya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tak boleh melakukan perbuatan bodoh seperti itu. Thomas, kau hanya sedang marah. Kau hanya sedang marah" ucapnya sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Thomas terus mengulangi perkataannya itu hingga ia tak sengaja melihat ke arah ruang kerja sang ayah, dan melihat tiga orang pengawal berlutut di sebelah meja kerja ayahnya. Ia segera masuk, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ayahnya terbaring lemah sambil memegangi bagian perut, tepat di bagian luka sayat sang ayah. "Ada apa ini?!" tanya Thomas panik. "Tuan Muda! Yang Mulia tiba-tiba pingsan saat akan menuju ke kamar mandi. Kami tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya" ucap salah seorang pengawal ayahnya. "Cepat ambil tandu yang ada di ruang penyimpanan lalu bawa Yang Mulia kembali ke kamarnya" perintah Thomas. Untuk sementara, ia hanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit ayahnya dengan transfer energi dan bantuan obat yang diberikan oleh tabib. Hatinya betul-betul teriris saat melihat ayahnya yang terbaring lemah di pangkuannya itu. Ia geram. Sangat geram. Ia tak terima ayahnya menderita selama puluhan tahun karena luka yang ditinggalkan oleh pedang seorang Enchanter. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia berusaha tak membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Ia usap lagi kepala sang ayah, sambil berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu, demi menyembuhkan ayahnya dan mengembalikan martabat Necromancer. 

Keesokan harinya, keluarga para pemuda yang telah tiada itu datang ke istana. Suara isak tangis pun tak terhentikan. Jasad para pemuda itu dibaringkan di atas sebuah ranjang kayu yang memiliki kekuatan sihir khusus agar jasad mereka tak segera melebur menjadi gas dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Thomas hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan pilu di luar kamar duka. "Tuan Muda, apakah Tuan Muda memanggil saya?" seorang pengawal kepercayaannya, Dimitri, datang menghampirinya. "Kau ingat gambar tato yang ada di punggung para pemuda itu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gambar itu sebelumnya" ucap Thomas sambil berbisik pada Dimitri. "Tato tersebut adalah simbol dari kelompok Night Diamond, Tuan Muda" ucap Dimitri padanya. "Night Diamond? Sepertinya ayah pernah menyebut nama itu sebelumnya" Thomas coba mengingat-ingat nama Night Diamond itu. "Night Diamond adalah nama sebuah kelompok besar yang berpusat di Andromeda. Anggota mereka cukup banyak dan dikenal sering memberikan bantuan kepada para Necromancer yang kesusahan secara keuangan. Mereka sering membagi-bagikan uang secara cuma-cuma. Namun..." Dimitri tiba-tiba diam, seolah tak mau mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya akan ia katakan. "Namun apa? Lanjutkan saja, aku mendengarkan" pinta Thomas. "Tuan Muda, mohon tuan muda tak marah. Night Diamond memang menebar kebaikan di Andromeda dan beberapa wilayah kekuasaan Necromancer lainnya, namun mereka mendapatkan semua uang itu dari hasil merampok. Mereka biasa melakukan aksi di area kekuasaan Enchanter, dan bahkan dari hasil penyelidikan saya, mereka tak segan membunuh para korbannya yang melawan" jawab Dimitri sambil menundukkan pandangannya. "Jadi, para pemuda yang aku tolong kemarin itu adalah anggota mereka?" tanya Thomas. "Benar, Tuan Muda. Namun mereka adalah anggota baru yang direkrut belum sampai satu bulan lalu. Mungkin mereka belum terlalu mahir sehingga tertangkap oleh warga dan dihakimi masa sebelum akhirnya bisa kabur dan kembali ke Andromeda. Dari luka yang ada di tubuh mereka, bisa dipastikan itu adalah bekas luka dari pedang Enchanter yang ada di wilayah Serpens, seperti kata tabib kemarin" jelas Dimitri. Thomas terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu. "Siapkan peta lokasi markas mereka padaku malam ini. Aku akan coba menyelidiki kasus ini sendiri dulu. Jika ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan, aku akan segera melaporkannya pada pihak internal kepolisian" Dimitri mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Thomas yang masih menatap ke arah kamar duka. Malam hari pun tiba dan Thomas bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke markas Night Diamond. Saat berjalan menuju halaman samping istana, ia sengaja terlebih dahulu melihat keadaan sang ayah. Saat ia masuk, ayahnya sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali batuk. "Thomas?" ayahnya berusaha bangkit saat ia mendengar langkah kaki Thomas masuk ke kamarnya. "Tak apa, ayah. Tidurlah. Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan malam sebentar sambil berburu" ucapnya sambil menidurkan sang ayah lagi. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak tega meninggalkan ayahnya yang tampak pucat itu, tapi ia benar-benar harus pergi untuk mengusut lebih lanjut soal Night Diamond. "Thomas..." sang ayah tiba-tiba memanggil dirinya yang sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. "Iya, ayah?" ia memalingkan pandangannnya lagi ke arah sang ayah. "Lakukan hal apa yang menurut hati nuranimu benar. Jangan sampai kau salah langkah" Thomas tersentak mendengar perkataan ayahnya, namun ia berusaha agar tak merasa panik. "Tentu saja, ayah. Bagaimanapun aku adalah tahta penerus kerajaan ini, dan aku tak boleh mencoreng nama baik Andromeda dan Necromancer" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayah, aku berangkat dulu" Thomas membungkukkan badannya lebih rendah dari biasanya dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamar ayahnya.

"Ayah, maafkan aku" ucap Thomas dengan suara lirih.


	6. Ephemeral (Part II)

Dimitri memberikan peta yang Thomas minta siang tadi tepat saat Thomas keluar dari kamar ayahnya. "Apakah kudaku sudah siap?" tanya Thomas lagi untuk memastikan. "Sudah, Tuan Muda. Persiapan dilakukan seperti saat Tuan Muda akan melakukan investigasi seperti biasanya" jawab Dimitri. Thomas hanya mengangguk sambil terus berjalan menuju pintu gerbang istana. "Mungkin aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari. Tolong sampaikan kepada ayah" ucapnya. Dimitri hanya membungkukkan badannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia segera memacu kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan istana. Dalam sekejap, matanya berubah menjadi biru terang bercahaya, sambil terus menyusuri gelapnya malam. Ia sudah membaca dan menghafalkan lokasi markas Night Diamond yang diberikan Dimitri padanya. Lokasinya yang ada di perbatasan Andromeda dan Auriga membuatnya harus memacu kudanya lebih kencang karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dan ia tak punya banyak waktu. Setibanya di sekitar markas, Thomas turun dari kudanya dan mulai mencari tempat persembunyian agar ia tak ketahuan. Penjagaan markas mereka ternyata lebih ketat dari yang dibayangkann Thomas sebelumnya. Ia jadi semakin bingung mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Jarak yang terpaut sekitar belasan meter itu membuat ilmu sihirnya tentu tak akan bisa digunakan. Mau tak mau, Thomas harus menahan diri dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Namun saat sedang mengawasi keadaan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pukulan di tengkuknya, yang langsung membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran seketika. Saat tersadar, ia sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang tampak remang-remang. Beberapa orang berdiri di sudut ruangan itu sambil terus menatap Thomas. Saat ia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri salah satu orang yang ada di sana, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas kembali ke posisinya semula. Rupanya ada kekuatan sihir hitam yang mengelilingi dirinya. "Aku tak bermaksud jahat, aku hanya ingin bertanya soal beberapa hal pada kalian" ucap Thomas. Orang-orang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan itu tak menjawab. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Thomas. "Apa kalian tak mendengarku? Aku tak bermaksud jahat pada kalian" ucapnya sekali lagi. Namun lagi-lagi mereka tak menghiraukan Thomas. "Baiklah. Bisa kalian beri tahu sekarang aku ada di mana?" Thomas mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tentu saja terlihat bodoh dan mereka semakin tak mau menjawabnya. "Thomas Charles" seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam memasuki ruangan itu sambil memanggil namanya. "Calon penerus tahta kerajaan Andromeda. Putra pertama dari Yang Mulia Jack Charles, King of Andromeda sekaligus Lord of Necromancer. Sebuah kehormatan aku bisa menemuimu di situasi seperti ini" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Thomas yang tak bisa bergerak karena tembok sihir yang mengelilinginya. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu" laki-laki bertopeng itu mendekatkan pandangannya pada Thomas yang masih tampak terkejut. Laki-laki bertopeng itu tersenyum sambil memegang dagu Thomas. "Aku tahu kau tak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku, kepada kami semua di sini. Hanya saja kunjunganmu kali ini lebih cepat dari apa yang sudah aku rencanakan" tambahnya lagi. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Thomas pada laki-laki itu yang hanya ia jawab dengan tawa. Laki-laki itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Thomas dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di seberangnya. "Terima kasih sebelumnya karena telah menyelamatkan enam anak buahku yang tak berguna itu, walaupun akhirnya mereka mati. Memang sudah sepantasnya" laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Thomas. "Kau tahu? Aku sempat ingin datang langsung ke kerajaan Andromeda dan mencarimu, lalu menghabisimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang di Andromeda yang tahu apa yang kami lakukan untuk membantu mereka yang kesusahan. Kalau kau membongkar rahasia kami, siapa yang kemudian akan menganggap kami sebagai pahlawan?" laki-laki itu masih juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Thomas, dan ia mulai geram. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Thomas lagi. Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa. "Tunggulah dulu, anak muda. Aku belum selesai bercerita" ucapnya. Thomas yang berusaha melawan itu tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya karena efek sihir yang diberikan oleh salah satu penjaga yang ada di belakangnya. Ia meronta kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang seolah akan pecah itu. "Kau memang tak berniat jahat, tapi aku tak pernah berjanji untuk tak melakukan kejahatan terhadapmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, lebih baik kau merasakan sakit agar kau mendengarkanku" tambahnya lagi sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Thomas yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu. "Kau tahu betul bahwa kami melakukan tindak kejahatan di luar wilayah kekuasaan Necromancer. Namun, kami ini pahlawan bagi para Necromancer yang kelaparan. Jika rahasia kami terbongkar, tentu saja kami akan masuk ke dalam penjara dan menjadi sampah masyarakat. Uh, aku tak mau membayangkannya" ucapnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian mendekatkan lagi kepalanya pada Thomas yang sudah terbaring pucat karena kesakitan. Ia menjambak rambut Thomas dengan kasar. "Bukankah mereka yang mengetahui rahasia kami ini harusnya..." laki-laki itu mendekatkann bibirnya pada telinga Thomas. "....mati?" laki-laki itu lalu meniup telinga Thomas dan tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya hilang seketika. Thomas bingung kenapa ia melakukan itu padanya. Laki-laki itu melepaskan Thomas dan kembali berjalan menuju kursi kayu yang sedari tadi ia duduki. "Ah, tapi saat aku tahu siapa-siapa saja yang mengetahui rahasia ini, dan kau adalah salah satunya, bukankah aku membiarkan salah satunya hidup?" laki-laki itu memalingkan tubuhnnya pada Thomas sambil tersenyum lebar. Thomas langsung teringat akan Dimitri yang memberikan semua informasi tentang kelompok mereka padanya. "Kau apakan pengawalku?!" teriak Thomas. Laki-laki itu meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruh Thomas untuk tak berteriak. "Tuan Muda, hari sudah malam. Tak baik berteriak begitu" ucapnya lembut. "Tenang. Nyawanya masih baik-baik saja. Namun, aku tak akan memberitahu kepadamu di mana ia berada sekarang" ucap laki-laki itu sambil membelai wajah Thomas. Thomas segera menepis tangan laki-laki itu secepat mungkin. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Thomas padanya, dan lagi-lagi berjalan meninggalkannya. "Thomas Charles, aku tahu kau menyimpan dendam pada para Enchanter, terutama mereka yang ada di Serpens. Aku tahu kau ingin balas dendam pada mereka yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu, dan juga ayahmu" Thomas terkejut saat laki-laki itu mengetahui apa yang ada di sudut hati terdalamnya. Jauh di dalam pikiran terjahatnya, ia benar-benar ingin balas dendam pada Enchanter atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada ayahnya, pada Andromeda, dan pada para Necromancer setelah mereka kalah di perang 100 tahun lalu. Sesekali ia ingin Enchanter merasakan perihnya kekalahan, dan bagaimana rasanya menjadi kasta penyihir yang paling hina dann selalu dianggap buruk seperti para Necromancer. Namun ia buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh karena ayahnya tak pernah mengajarkannya untuk bertindak yang tak semestinya, dan tentu saja sang ayah akan sangat kecewa padanya. "Aku tak akan balas dendam pada mereka" jawab Thomas tegas. Laki-laki yang duduk di depannya itu hanya menghela napas. "Ayolah, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu kau pernah berpikir untuk balas dendam. Jangan berbohong padaku. Gerak-gerik tubuhmu menunjukkan kau sedang berbohong" Thomas hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat ia berkata seperti itu padanya. "Kau tahu? Kalau kau mau membalaskan dendammu pada para Enchanter, aku tak akan membunuh pengawalmu yang berharga itu. Lagipula, ayahmu juga sekarang menderita karena para Enchanter. Mereka itu adalah penyihir-penyihir rakus! Mereka semua menjijikkan! Mereka semua lebih rendah kedudukannya bahkan dari para Nymph sekalipun" ucapnya. Thomas hanya diam sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakann laki-laki itu. Ia tak salah, namun tak sepenuhnya benar. Thomas betul-betul ingin menghilangkan pikiran untuk balas dendam, namun ia masih tak bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan para Enchanter pada ayahnya. Ia juga tak mau melihat Dimitri terbunuh begitu saja di tangan para penjahat bengis seperti mereka. Thomas sempat ingin mengancam untuk melaporkan mereka ke kepolisian, namun tentu bukti-bukti mereka tak akan cukup kuat karena mereka melakukan kejahatan di luar wilayah Necromancer, dan dengan penampilan mereka yang mengenakan topeng ini, bahkan kepolisian di wilayah kekuasaan Enchanter pun akan sangat kesusahan menemukan mereka. "Semuanya terserah kau saja. Kalau kau memang ingin melihat pengawalmu hidup, ayahmu tak lagi tersiksa, dan kau pun terbebas dari rasa dendam itu, aku sarankan, lebih baik kau lakukan saja. Aku tahu jauh di dalam hatimu, kau ingin melakukannya. Tak perlu berbohong padaku" laki-laki itu seolah mengelabuhi pikirannya. Ia tak tahu harus mengikuti akal sehatnya atau mengikuti kata hati tergelapnya. Perkataan laki-laki itu soal balas dendam terus berputar di otaknya. Ia tahu ini adalah sihir yang bisa mengelabuhi pikiran seseorang. Ia berusaha mengimbangi sihir itu dengan kekuatan sihir yang ia miliki. Ia menatap ke arah laki-laki itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku" ucap Thomas. Namun alih-alih merasa lebih baik, kepalanya justru terasa pusing. Matanya tiba-tiba kabur dan Thomas malah tergeletak dan lagi-lagi, tak sadarkan diri.

1 bulan kemudian

Steve sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan siangnya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara kertas yang terbakar. Benar saja, itu adalah suara surat sihir. "Ayah?" ia terkejut saat melihat tinta emas yang ada pada kertas itu, warna tinta yang hanya digunakan oleh para pemimpin kerajaan di seluruh Cassiopeia. Ia meninggalkan dapur dan mengambil kertas yang sudah tergeletak di lantai itu dengan cepat. Steve tampak terkejut karena dua hari lalu ia baru saja melakukan kunjungan rutinnya ke istana, namun kali ini sang ayah langsung yang memanggilnya. Di surat itu, ayahnya menuliskan bahwa ia ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu soal kakak tirinya, Thomas, yang mulai bersikap aneh. Kondisi ayahnya yang semakin memburuk membuat ayahnya tak bisa lagi bekerja terlalu lelah, dan semua urusan kerajaan diambil alih sementara oleh Thomas. Bukannya Steve tak suka saat ia harus berurusan dengan kakak tirinya itu, namun memang satu bulan terakhir ini kakak tirinya itu tak banyak bicara, terkesan lebih dewasa, dan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ia dan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang ia anggap aneh, seperti Thomas adalah orang lain. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Thomas yang selalu tak acuh padanya, namun akhir-akhir ini saat Steve tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kakak tirinya, Thomas akan selalu tersenyum ramah padanya, walaupun ia tetap tak mengajak Steve berbicara, sama sekali. Steve memutuskan untuk menunda makan siangnya dan pergi ke istana sesegera mungkin. Setibanya di sana, seorang pengawal pribadi ayahnya sudah menyambutnya di pintu gerbang. "Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Kedua. Yang Mulia sudah menunggu di ruang kerja" Steve segera berjalan mengikuti sang pengawal ke depan ruang kerja ayahnya, yang anehnya, kondisinya dalam keadaan terbuka. Belum sempat Steve memberikan hormat pada ayahnya, sang ayah sudah lebih dulu menyuruhnya masuk. "Steve, tolong tutup pintunya" pinta ayahnya yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Steve. Ia tak melihat satu orang pun pengawal di ruangan itu, dan tampaknya ayahnya memang sedang ingin membicarakan hal pribadi. "Ayah, ada apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya Steve sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Tiba-tiba ayahnya seolah berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Steve segera membantunya berdiri dan berjalann menuju sofa yang berada tak jauh dari meja ayahnya. "Selagi Thomas sedang pergi berburu, aku memanggilmu ke istana untuk membahas soal dirinya" ucap sang ayah saat Steve membantunya duduk. "Ada apa dengan kakak?" pertanyaan Steve hanya dijawab hela napas oleh ayahnya. "Kau tentu sadar perubahan diri yang ada pada diri kakakmu. Awalnya aku pikir ia berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dan terkesan lebih bertanggung jawab. Namun, semakin hari aku justru merasa ia menjadi semakin aneh. Kau tahu ayah tak bisa lagi bekerja terlalu lelah, dan sebagian urusan kerajaan dipegang oleh Thomas. Aku memberinya wewenang penuh karena ia akan menjadi penerus tahtaku. Tapi aku merasa sepertinya justru karena itu, ia tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku sudah bertanya padanya, dan memang ia menunjukkan semua dokumen dan surat-surat yang masuk, namun entah kenapa aku masih merasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ucapnya sambil terbata-bata pada Steve. Ia memang tak tinggal di istana, namun sebagai saudara satu ayah, tentu saja ia merasakan perubahan pada diri kakak tirinya itu. "Aku mengerti maksud ayah. Aku juga merasakan apa yang ayah rasakan. Tapi ayah tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap kakak terhadapku. Aku mau saja bertanya padanya, tapi kakak sekedar menyapaku saja tak pernah" ucap Steve lagi. "Tapi ayah tak perlu khawatir, jika aku bertemu dengan kakak, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengajaknya berbicara mengenai hal ini" Steve berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya agar pikirannya tak semakin terbebani. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya. "Steve, apapun yang terjadi nantinya, kau akan tetap percaya pada kakakmu, kan?" pertanyaan sang ayah membuatnya terkejut. Steve sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, ayah. Bagaimana pun Thomas adalah kakak tiriku" sang ayah menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Steve.

Sejak hari itu, ayahnya tak pernah lagi mengirimkan surat kepadanya. Istana juga tak pernah memanggilnya karena urusan-urusan darurat. Steve juga hanya rutin berkunjung seminggu sekali untuk menjenguk sang ayah yang kondisinya semakin memburuk. Kakak tirinya, Thomas, juga selalu tampak sibuk dengan urusan-urusan kerajaan. Pekerjaan ayahnya yang beberapa dipegang langsung oleh Thomas juga berjalan baik-baik saja. Hingga suatu hari, saat Steve baru saja pulang berburu di hutan sekitar rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat beberapa orang pemuda yang terluka. Mereka tampak berjalan tertatih-tatih. Steve langsung memutar balik kudanya dan segera menuju ke tempat mereka. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" Steve langsung turun dari atas kudanya dan melihat kondisi seorang Necromancer yang terluka parah. "Tuan Muda Kedua, tolong kami! Kami terluka usai diseerang oleh para Enchanter!" ucap seorang dari mereka. "Diserang oleh Enchanter? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Steve kebingungan. "Beberapa minggu lalu ada sekelompok Necromancer yang ditangkap oleh para Enchanter di Cepheus. Mereka dimasukkan ke penjara kerajaan Cepheus untuk beberapa waktu sambil menunggu surat perintah penjemputan dari Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia sudah meminta untuk tak melakukan apapun pada mereka sebelum pihak kerajaan Andromeda datang, namun tampaknya penjaga penjara menyiksa mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka tewas dan seisi penjara Cepheus kacau" jelas pemuda itu. "Jadi mereka dibunuh oleh Enchanter?" tanya Steve padanya. "Iya, Tuan Muda Kedua. Pedang yang digunakan untuk membunuh mereka adalah pedang seorang Enchanter" jawab pemuda lainnya. "Kami juga tak terlalu paham bagaimana bisa penyerangan ini terjadi hanya karena terbunuhnya beberapa orang Necromancer yang belum terbukti bersalah. Hanya itu yang kami tahu. Selebihnya, kami hanya ditugaskan oleh Tuan Muda untuk menyerang Enchanter, itu saja" tambahnya. Steve mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tuan Muda? Kalian ditugaskan oleh Tuan Muda?" para pemuda itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Steve kepada mereka. "Tu- Tuan Muda Kedua tidak tahu?" Steve semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaan ayahnya? Memang, semenjak Thomas mengambil alih beberapa tugas kerajaan ia jadi buta informasi dan hanya mengandalkan apa yang diberitahukan sang ayah padanya. Ia tak pernah sempat bertanya pada Thomas tentang apa saja yang sudah ia kerjakan. "Tuan Muda Kedua, saat ini sedang terjadi pertarungan antara Andromeda dan Cepheus" Steve terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu dan hanya terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Firasat buruknya perlahan mulai menjadi kenyataan. Ia semakin bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak tirinya. Sang ayah sama sekali tak tahu menahu soal pertarungan itu, apalagi dirinya. "Baiklah. Kalian yang masih bisa berjalan, tunggu di sini sebentar. Biarkan aku membawa teman kalian yang terluka parah itu ke istana untuk diobati segera" ucapnya. Steve segera pergi bersama dengan pemuda yang terluka parah itu. Namun, belum sempat ia menginjakkan kaki di istana, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Thomas dan beberapa orang pasukannya. "Ada apa dengannya, Steve?" tanya sang kakak tiri dengan nada lembut. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Steve pada Thomas. Kakak tirinya itu justru tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Steve. "Jadi kau sudah tahu? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah susah payah menutupinya darimu dan ayah" ucap Thomas sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang ada di belakang Steve. "Sudah kuduga memang mereka tak berguna. Cepat cari teman-teman pemuda itu dan bawa mereka padaku. Biar aku yang memberi pelajaran pada mereka" perintah Thomas pada pasukannnya. Steve yang mendengar perintah kakaknya itu langsung mencoba menahan mereka dengan ilmu sihir yang ia punya, namun sang kakak sudah terlebih dahulu membaca gerak-geriknya dan berhasil menghalangi sihir Steve dengan pedangnya. "Kak! Kau ini kenapa?!" Steve benar-benar marah dan berteriak di depan kakak tirinya. "Oh, kau sudah berani berteriak di depanku sekarang? Adik macam apa kau ini? Punya wewenang apa kau berteriak padaku?" tanya Thomas pada Steve. "Kak, apa kau tak merasa kasian pada ayah? Ayah pasti akan sedih saat tahu hal yang kau lakukan!" Thomas berteriak geram saat sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Steve. "Sekali lagi kau bahas soal itu, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu sekarang juga" Thomas menatapnya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada Steve. "Dan ayahku tak pernah memiliki anak pembawa malapetaka sepertimu!" tiba-tiba Thomas melemparkan pedangnya, yang ternyata bukan ke arah Steve, melainkan ke arah pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. Steve segera menarik pedangnya dan berusaha menampis namun ternyata ia meleset. Pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu terhunus pedang milik Thomas dan seketika jatuh dari atas kuda. Steve segera turun dan tersadar pemuda itu telah mati. "Ah, sepertinya pedangku salah sasaran" ucap Thomas tiba-tiba, dan langsung turun dari kudanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Steve yang terlihat menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. "Thomas Charles. Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan" ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. "Apa? Kau mau mengancamku? Silakan. Ancam aku kalau memang kau bisa" Steve hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Thomas padanya. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tak mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya pada Thomas. "Tuan Muda, kami sudah membawa para pemuda itu" para pengawalnya menggiring para pemuda itu dan mendorong mereka hingga terjatuh di depan Thomas. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis lalu menatap ke arah Steve. "Kau boleh menyerangku, tapi sebagai gantinya, mereka akan mati" Thomas mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah para pemuda itu. Mereka semua berteriak minta ampun pada Thomas. Steve merasa tak tega dan memutuskan untuk tak melakukan apapun pada Thomas. Ia hanya tertawa sambil menyuruh pengawalnya pergi bersama para pemuda yang ia tangkap itu. Steve hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa bercampur marah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kakak tirinya adalah otak di balik ini semua. "Ambil pedangnya dan tahan dia" ucap Thomas pada dua pengawalnya yang langsung membuat Steve jatuh berlutut dengan posisi tangan terikat di belakang. "Aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu pada ayah. Ayah harus tahu soal semua yang kau lakukan di belakang ayah, soal semua yang kau bilang baik-baik saja" ucapnya pada Thomas. Kakak tirinya itu tak menjawab. Ia justru tertawa makin lebar. "Kau itu tahu apa soal tujuanku sebenarnya?! Apa kau tak tahu apa yang Enchanter lakukan pada ayah, pada para Necromancer lainnya? Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" Thomas meluapkan emosinya. "Tapi yang kau lakukan itu salah!" ucap Steve padanya. Thomas kehilangan kesabarannya dan menarik kerah kemeja Steve. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Steve. "Aku tak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau bukan karena ayahku menikahi pelacur seperti ibumu. Aku tak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau kau tak pernah lahir ke dunia ini" Thomas melepaskan genggamannya dari Steve, sementara ia hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tak melawan. Steve malah tampak merasa bersalah pada Thomas. "Sekarang!" Thomas tiba-tiba berteriak pada para pengawalnya yang belum berjarak terlalu jauh. Mereka semua menarik pedang mereka dan menghunus semua pemuda yang ada bersama mereka. Steve yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa berteriak melihat apa yang dilakukan Thomas pada para pemuda itu. "Thomas Charles, sebenarnya apa maumu?!" ucap Steve geram. Thomas terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab "turun bersamaku ke medan perang, atau aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh lebih banyak orang seperti mereka" Thomas tampak tersenyum sinis padanya. Steve tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang Thomas katakan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri belum terlalu paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ia tak mau melihat orang-orang tak berdosa mati terbunuh. Ia bisa saja melaporkan Thomas pada sang ayah, namun tentu saja Thomas tak akan segan melakukan hal yang lebih tak masuk akal. Ia tak masalah jika dirinya yang terbunuh, namun ia tahu Thomas tak akan membunuhnya begitu saja. 

"Tuan Muda Kedua sudah hadir" ucap salah seorang pengawalnya pada Thomas. Steve menghampiri Thomas dengan menarik kudanya. Ia juga mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam, persis dengan yang dikenakan Thomas, menunjukkan mereka adalah dua pangeran dari kerajaan terpandang di wilayah Necromancer. "Baiklah. Jalankan semuanya sesuai rencana kita" perintah Thomas. Mereka segera naik ke atas kuda dan berangkat menuju wilayah perbatasan terluar Cepheus. Steve hanya berharap ia tak menyakiti siapapun, dan tak membunuh seorang pun. Ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan kuat, berharap tak seorang pun terluka karena sayatan pedangnya. Ia juga sudah mengurangi efek sihir dari pedang yang ia bawa itu. Sesampainya mereka di perbatasan Cepheus, Steve benar-benar terkejut melihat situasi yang sudah terlihat seperti sebuah perang besar. Para pasukan dari kedua kerajaan saling serang dengan menggunakan pedang dan ilmu sihir mereka. Para pengawal dan pasukan yang Thomas bawa dari Andromeda satu-persatu mulai masuk ke medan pertempuran. Saat peleton pertama pergi, tiba-tiba seorang pengawal kerajaan datang melapor pada Thomas. "Tuan Muda, kami mendapat laporan bahwa Yang Mulia King of Cepheus telah masuk ke medan pertempuran, namun ia menyamar sebagai salah seorang pasukan kerajaan" Thomas tertawa mendengar apa yang dilaporkan pengawalnya itu. "Menarik. Aku tak sabar menemukan yang manakah ia. Dia pikir dengan topengnya itu ia bisa mengelabuhiku?" tanpa berpikir dua kali, Thomas turun dari kudanya dan memerintahkan peleton terakhir untuk masuk ke medan perang, termasuk Steve. Mau tak mau ia harus ikut berperang, dan sebisa mungkin tak menggunakan pedangnya. Ia hanya mengandalkan kekuatan sihirnya saat menyerang beberapa orang Enchanter yang coba untuk menusuknya. Steve menguasai beberapa sihir Enchanter karena ibunya tinggal dan dibesarkan sebagai seorang Enchanter, dan ia menggunakan sihir Enchanternya itu hanya sebagai bentuk perlawanan diri. Pertarungan mereka sangat sengit. Thomas dengan ilmu berpedangnya yang tinggi, sangat lihai mengayunkan pedangnya dan melukai siapa saja yang mencoba menusuknya. Steve yang mulai merasa terpojok karena pasukan Enchanter yang semakin banyak, mau tak mau harus menggunakan pedangnya. Sebisa mungkin ia hanya membuat lawannya tergores, tanpa mau menusuk atau bahkan menghabisi mereka. Ia benar-benar menahan dirinya agar tak sembarangan mengayunkan pedangnya. Serangan demi serangan berhasil ia lawan, namun karena terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga sihir sementara pedang Necromancer yang ia bawa tak memiliki kekuatan penuh untuk membantu mengembalikan tenaganya, Steve memutuskan untuk mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi sementara untuk mengisi tenaganya. Seorang penyihir berdarah campuran seperti Steve memang tak bisa langsung mengisi tenaganya saat itu juga seperti Necromancer lainnya. Darah Nymph yang ada pada dirinya membuatnya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mengisi kembali tenaganya. 

Sambil terus menghindari serangan-serangan pada Enchanter yang menyerangnya, ia akhirnya berhasil agak menepi dari medan pertempuran. Saat tengah berjalan mencari tempat persembunyian sementara, ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah putih terduduk lemah di bawah sebuah pohon sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdarah. Asap hitam tampak muncul dari cela-cela jemarinya. "Gawat. Dia tertusuk pedang Necromancer" Steve segera berlari menuju ke arah Enchanter yang terluka itu. "Tuan Muda? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya. Namun Steve merasa ia tak baik-baik saja. Lukanya tampak cukup dalam. Darah juga masih terus mengalir dari perut kirinya. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mencoba untuk berdiri dan Steve berusaha membantunya. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Steve lagi. Belum sempat laki-laki itu menjawab, tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Beruntunglah Steve dengan sigap menopang tubuhnnya dan membantunya berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berhenti dan merintih kesakitan. Steve bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja namun laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Steve hendak meminta bantuan namun ia tak menemukan seorang pun di sekitarnya, sementara ia tak mungkin meminta bantuan pasukannya karena yang ia tolong adalah seorang Enchanter. "Kau masih sanggup berjalan?" tanya Steve lagi. Laki-laki itu berusaha bangkit dan terus berjalan bersama Steve walaupun tertatih. Steve merasa tak tega dan ingin menggendong laki-laki itu di punggungnya. Belum sempat mereka berjalan jauh, tiba-tiba Steve melihat beberapa orang Necromancer yang tampak sedang mencari sesuatu. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya pada laki-laki itu dan menyihir baju, jubah, dan topeng yang dikenakan laki-laki itu menjadi berwarna hitam seperti seorang Necromancer. Laki-laki yang ia tolong itu tampak semakin lemah dan tak merespon apapun selain menundukkan kepalanya. "Tuan Muda Kedua, apakah Tuan Muda Kedua baik-baik saja?" seorang dari mereka bertanya pada Steve. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mundur sementara untuk mengisi tenaga dan menemukan pemuda ini terluka. Aku akan mengobatinya terlebih dahulu. Ada apa kalian sampai berjalan kemari?" tanya Steve kepada mereka. "Kami mencari seorang Enchanter yang menurut perintah Tuan Muda adalah King of Cepheus yang menyamar" Steve terkejut. Jangan-jangan yang ia tolong ini adalah King of Cepheus yang menyamar itu? Tanya Steve dalam hati. "Aku tak melihat Enchanter di sekitar sini. Mungkin ia ada di depan sana, dan seharusnya ia belum jauh" ucap Steve. "Baik, Tuan Muda Kedua. Kami akan melanjutkan pencarian. Kami pergi dulu" para pasukan itu membungkukkan badan pada Steve dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Steve masih mengawasi mereka sampai mereka benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Te-terima ka-kasih" laki-laki itu berkata lirih pada Steve, yang tiba-tiba langsung kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh perlahan ke tanah. Steve tak tahu harus membawanya kemana, sementara sihir penyamaran yang ada pada tubuh laki-laki itu tak akan bertahan lebih dari tiga jam. Akhirnya Steve memutuskan untuk membawa laki-laki itu kembali ke rumahnya karena tubuhnya juga semakin melemah. Ia membawa laki-laki itu dengan posisi tertidur dengan ditopang oleh kedua tangannya, berjalan menjauhi medan pertempuran sebelum ia memanggil kuda sihirnya dan segera pergi dari lokasi pertempuran. Steve tak hentinya melihat ke belakang punggungnya, di mana laki-laki itu terduduk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Steve. Karena takut laki-laki itu terjatuh, ia melingkarkan kedua tangan laki-laki itu di pinggangnya dan memacu kudanya lebih kencang. Setibanya di rumah, Steve langsung membawanya ke kamar tidurnya. Ia mempelajari sihir penyembuh Enchanter dari ibunya dan saat ia pergi ke sekolah sihir di Crux, salah satu wilayah kekuasaan Enchanter. Beruntunglah ia karena ada darah Enchanter mengalir dalam dirinya sehingga ia bisa menyembuhkan luka laki-laki itu lebih cepat. Steve mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubah sihir hitam Necromancer menjadi sihir putih seperti milik para Enchanter karena ia sudah memurnikan ilmu sihirnya selama ia bersekolah di Crux. Setiap Necromancer yang pergi untuk belajar ke wilayah Enchanter sudah tentu bisa menguasai teknik pemurnian sihir itu. Luka yang diderita laki-laki itu cukup dalam dan tenaganya belum kembali sepenuhnya, sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk mengobatinya. Steve benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkannya. Beberapa kali ia harus berhenti karena kepalanya sakit, efek yang terjadi ketika tenaganya belum terkumpul namun ia sudah menggunakan kekuatan sihir penyembuhnya. Steve tetap tak menyerah sampai luka menganga dan asap hitam itu menghilang dari tubuh laki-laki yang tampak pucat itu. Sekitar tiga jam setelahnya, luka yang ada di tubuh laki-laki itu mulai menutup dan asap hitam mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia hentikan sihir penyembuhnya dan memberikan ramuan obat di sekitar perut laki-laki itu sebelum menutupnya dengan kain putih. Dengan begini, besok pagi lukanya sudah tidak akan sakit lagi, ucap Steve dalam hati. Ia berniat untuk membiarkan laki-laki itu beristirahat, namun ia sadar laki-laki itu masih mengenakan jubah dan topengnya. Steve memutuskan untuk membuka keduanya dan membiarkan ia tidur dengan tenang. Namun, saat ia membuka jubahnya, betapa terkejutnya Steve saat melihat rambut cokelat dan sebuah gelang berwarna putih melingkar di pergelangan tangan orang yang ia tolong. Laki-laki itu adalah King of Cepheus, orang yang benar-benar diburu oleh kakak tirinya. Steve langsung bisa menebak laki-laki itu adalah King of Cepheus dari gelang yang ia pakai dan warna rambutnya. Ada satu hal unik yang hanya dimiliki oleh Enchanter, yaitu mementukan kasta mereka dari warna rambut. Seorang Enchanter biasa dan bukan keturunan kerajaan, rambutnya berwarna hitam. Sementara keturunan langsung kerajaan rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Hal mencolok lainnya adalah gelang yang ia pakai. Gelang berwarna putih hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang memiliki ilmu sihir sangat tinggi atau bergelar raja dan para keturunan langsung. "Laki-laki ini benar-benar King of Cepheus" ucapnya perlahan. Ia melihat ke arah wajah laki-laki itu yang masih mengenakan topeng putihnya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka topeng putih yang penuh bercak darah itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat seperti apa rupa King of Cepheus yang hanya ia kenal dari nama saja. Steve seperti tersihir saat melihat wajah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Wajah yang sebenarnya jauh dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan dari sosok seorang raja. Wajah yang ada di depannya itu terlihat lembut, tak terlalu tegas, tenang, dan menurutnya, cantik. Bulu matanya yang lentik serta bibirnya yang kecil membuat ia terlihat sangat feminim. Steve berkedip pelan, masih berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu adalah King of Cepheus. "Aku tak pernah melihat wajah seorang laki-laki secantik ini sebelumnya" ucapnya. Steve menarik selimut yang ada di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Semakin dekat jarak Steve dengan sosok yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya itu, semakin membuat Steve tersadar bahwa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar cantik. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat melihatnya dari dekat. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersadar bahwa yang ia tolong itu adalah seorang raja, sekaligus musuh terbesar kerajaannya untuk saat ini, untuk kemudian meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.


End file.
